Marriage Law
by Lottielue1
Summary: Voldermort has finally been defeated and the gang are going back to Hogwarts but they're about to face their toughest year yet.Slight twist on the classic marriage law. BZxHGxDM.
1. The truth revealed Chapter Edited

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry potter**

**This is my 1st fanfic so please review and tell me what you think. Constructive criticism is always wanted. **

**This chapter was edited on the 28/6/11 as I wasn't happy with it beforehand. **

* * *

_**Chapter.1 The Truth Revealed**_

The Hogwarts Express was speeding through the Scottish countryside with friends telling each other what had happened over the Summer. Before the Summer Lord Voldermort had been defeated after many years of terror. Harry, Ron and Hermione were the ones that faced Voldermort on the battlefield. The war had changed many people's views on the main dispute; blood. Plenty had died on both sides the wizarding world had decreased drastically. Over the summer Harry and Hermione had stayed at the Burrow with the Weasleys and the 1st of September had rolled around quicker than ever, however strange things had happened over the holidays and all parents, Wizard and Muggle had received an owl from Hogwarts all parent were permitted to not share the information enclosed in the letter. Once the parents of the child had filled out the information needed then it would be sent back to Hogwarts. The Golden Trio were on their way school to start their 6th year at Hogwarts without the threat of Voldermort for the first time in many years.

Harry and Ron were sat in one of the compartments playing wizard chess; Ron was winning. Hermione was reading Hogwarts a History for the 15th time give or take a few where as Ginny was reading Witch Weekly.

" I wonder if were going to have a quite year at Hogwarts" mused Hermione all of a sudden.

"Probably not" replied Ron focusing intently on the game in front of him.

"Yeah especially with them mysterious letters circulating", Calculated Ginny who had finished her magazine. The past year had been on hard on her, her bestfriend, brother and well adopted brother had been out there fighting for theirs and everyone elses lives.

Just then the door slid open and in walked Draco Malfoy, with his cronies: Blaise Zabini, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. These four and a few others had switched sides with their families and joined the light just before the war had escalated to its greatest power and with their knowledge they had helped defeat Voldermort. Although they had sided with them, the Slytherins were still arrogant, big headed, over indulgent gits who thought they were better than everyone else even though blood held no power.

"What do you want Malfoy" spat Harry reaching for his wand.

Smirking he replied, "Didn't your mother teach you any manners. Oh wait, she was dead before you could wipe the drool off your face ." Harry jumped wand at his neck; it took both Weasley's and Hermione to keep him from killing Malfoy.

"That was below the belt ferret," yelled Hermione standing up her eyes filled with pure hatred, however because of her short skirt she showed the Slytherins a surprisingly delightful view of her shapely legs. "But it's not like you have anything below there in the first place," she snapped smirking like a Slytherin.

Blaise had taken full advantage of the view in front of him as he ogled Hermione with his wandering eyes that could not seem to stay in one place. Luckily for him, she and the rest of the little crew were too busy focusing on the blonde to notice his eyes on her. The first thing he noticed was her legs, they had darkened from the sun giving her a sun kissed look of sheer smoothness, they were also long and slender teasing him to slide his hands up and down them. Her breasts had finally developed to be large, firm and voluptuous. Something that instantly makes his jealousy rise, at the thought of some jerk ogling her chest. Going to the top of her body, her once dull brown, bushy hair was now smooth and caramel with curls down her back. Her eyes were his main focus, they simply took his breath away, and they were a stunning chocolate brown that with one look he was sure she could penetrate his soul.

Shaking his head slightly he looked towards his lover of two years. He was perfect in every way with blonde hair that was so pale it looked white from a distance or the equally fare porcelain skin that was like that of a dolls and them molton grey eyes, he had seen every emotion from passion to depression in those stormy orbs. His best friends were the only ones who knew of his crush on the petite brunette as they heard him whisper her name in his sleep a year ago. The next morning was hell; he was forced to tell the truth to a very pissed off Draco and amused friends. Soon discovering that his lover, also held feelings towards her; Draco's had formed after been punched by her in his 3rd year when he felt sparks from her touch, he didn't feel so stupid but chose to keep the fact he had liked her from 1st year when she helped him when his bag had split. The cute smile on her face when he said thank you was still embedded in his brain.

A scowl painted its way on to Draco's face at Hermione's comment, whispering something to Blaise the four turned around and strode out the door. Before shutting it he looked back and winked at Hermione. "Why Granger you been down there?" and with the final words he walked out of the room leaving an angry stunned Gryffindor in his wake.

"Hermione, have you been down there?" questioned Ginny with a sly smile on her face.

Shuddering she said " No!". She as well was trying to stop her heart from fluttering, she couldn't understand whey her heart was acting in that way. Frowning she tried to concentrate on her book, but no matter how much she tried, she couldn't focus.

In an other compartment further down the train sat Draco, Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle, Pansy, Millicent and Nott; they were talking about the scene that had come undone while in The Golden Trio's compartment.

"…And you winked at her then said Why Granger you been down there?" Draco nodded his head "man you got it bad" Theodore Nott chuckled

"I know" he moaned burying his head in his hands feeling like a lovesick puppy dog.

"Did your parents say what was in that letter?" Asked Pansy hoping that someone knew.

"No" was the reply she got from everyone.

"Well what could it be?" Summoned Millicent rolling her eyes as they all shrugged at her.

"Maybe - it's a task like we did in our 4th year," suggested Crabbe. Everyone assumed him to be completely stupid but he wasn't he was just over looked and suffered from a short attention span, causing him to lose focus a third in to the lesson.

"Don't be silly Vin it'll be something different". Responded Millicent.

Just then a voice was heard above coming from the captain's room. "We'll be arriving at Hogsmeade Station in 5 minutes, you must be changed in to your robes for when you arrive at the station, Thank you."

"Well you heard him so get out we need to change so leave," demanded Pansy bossily pushing them out as they just stood there looking gormless. Huffing to themselves they turned towards the door and mumbling about stupid moody girls, they left.

Few minutes later everyone was leaving the train and landing on to the platform a booming voice was heard shouting "1st years this way" anyone could of guessed it was Hagrid. While Hagrid took the 1st years, every other year clambered into the horseless carriages; anyone one who actually saw the creature pulling the carriages had seen death. This year many of the students returning could see the Thestral's taking the carriages to take them up to Hogwarts this as the majority saw them there was many surprises as they always assumed it was an enchantment on the carriages that pulled them. The journey took 30 minutes approximately to get there and now it was about half past 8 and everyone was tired. Drifting in the Great Hall and sitting down the sorting began:

Natalie Armstrong was the first to be sorted:

HUFFLEPUFF!

The rest followed.

Andrew Biscuit,

RAVENCLAW!

Arron Button

SLYTHREIN!

Jasmine Clay

GRYFFINDOR!

Gerald Dry

RAVENCLAW!

And so it went on till Wayne Zane was sorted in to Gryffindor making it 12 in Ravenclaw 9 in Hufflepuff 14 in Slytherin and 13 in Gryffindor.

"Finally it's time to eat" whispered Ron happily while all his friends shook there heads, an amused smile plastered to their faces all thinking the same thing. While waiting for the food to arrive they noticed the hall becoming quieter as Albus Dumbledore the Headmaster of Hogwarts stood up. All heads turned towards him wondering what was going on.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts, Mr Flitch would like me to remind you there is to be NO!" He empathised the no. "- magic in the corridors and there is a list outside the doors saying what is banned from the castle and grounds. Now something has happened. All 5th years and above may have noticed that your parents have all received a letter this holiday which they have sent back to Hogwarts,"

Noticing heads nodding he continued.

"Before the Summer Lord Voldermort had finally been defeated and all those who truly worked for him have been captured,"

All heads turned towards Harry, Ron and Hermione and all three blushed slightly.

"There was many loses on each side and the ministry has forced upon a new law saying …" he took a deep breath and then continued. "That all children 15 and older must be married." The whole room was so silent. Nobody moved, everyone was repeating the words over in their head. Looking around Dumbledore carried on. "You will be married and will have to produce an off spring... the natural way." Seeing all the boys faces suddenly lighten up at the last bit of news. He chuckled to himself. " You wont be allowed to pick your partner as it will be chosen for you." At this a giant outburst erupted in the great hall, which lasted for a few minutes.

"SILENCE!" boomed Professor Snape, which stopped all noise straight away.

"Thank you Severus" replied the Headmaster politely receiving a slight tilt to the head in reply. "Any questions?" he asked.

"Headmaster, wh- where are we gonna stay and is the... is the marriage permanent." Asked Hermione shakily.

"We have changed the forth floor into a small village where you will live with your partner and offspring. You will take a number of tests, one from each subject and depending what your results are, depends on how much you will be given. Just like having a job the higher your marks the more money you will earn. You'll have to buy the house and pay bills like any other adult, and no, the marriage isn't permanent however you have to stay married till your first-born child is three years old. If however you and your partner fall in love you or you decide to stay together you will sign an application form that makes your marriage permanent." He finished.

"What about if you're already in a relationship or if you like the same sex." Snapped Draco. Eyebrows rose at Malfoy's statement.

"If you are interested in the same sex you will be in a three way relationship for example if you are interested in men then you'll be placed in a relationship with one woman and two men, it also works in the opposite way if you like women then you will be in a relationship with one man and two women. If you are already in a relationship you just have to hope you are put together as there is nothing I can do." He replied seeing many faces look to their loved ones sadly.

" Albus do you mean to say if you're in three way relationship you will have to have two children; one with each member to get a divorce. Asked Professor McGonagall trying to understand this obscure idea the ministry had come up with.

"Of course not my dear; the ministry have invented a new potion that the female member will take if partnered in a two male relationship and both boys DNA will be merged together causing one DNA sample although you must have sexual contact at the same time for it to work. In a two girl relationship when the oldest child of one of the females is at least three you all can split up." he said scratching his chin warily.

" What about those who are infertile, not all men and women can have children," Luna mysteriously asked him.

For a minute it seemed Dumbledore was stuck on that particular question until he pushed his glasses up his bent nose, " That's a good question Miss Lovegood, but at the moment the potion masters in the ministry are tweaking the finishing touches to the infertility potion."

"How long do we have to live at Hogwarts?" Squeaked Neville nervously.

You will live here to your oldest child is age three and that means you will be at Hogwarts for quite sometime." Snape's face dropped more years with the Golden Trio.

"Why is it just us that has to marry, you said everyone over 15, the professors are all over 15?" Demanded Ginny angrily.

Chuckling again he said. "Don't worry my child each professor is also assigned to this law, they themselves cannot get out of this, however the ministry is assigning two professors together,"

"WHAT!" Yelled the staff as this been the first time they had heard that piece of information. They all had a feeling they wouldn't get out of it, but the fact that two of them would be forced to marry each other, made them all sweat.

"Now if there isn't anymore questions let the feast begin." And with a clap of his hands the dinner appeared on the table out of nowhere; and to say the least not many 5th years and above still had there appetite after hearing that; Ron included.

After dinner had been eaten, the prefects had shown the 1st years to the common room. 15 minutes later the trio were sat down in the Gryffindor common room with a stunned look on their faces.

"I'm off to bed," mumbled Hermione standing up and climbing the stairs to her room.

"I guess we should, were going to need a lot of rest for tomorrow." said Ron and with that they climbed up the stairs to their room.

* * *

**Please Review x**


	2. The Tests Chapter Edited

**Dont own harry potter**

* * *

**The Tests**

The following morning the sun rose creating a tense atmosphere in the Gryffindor common room, it was that thick you could havesliced it with a long blunt knife. Today was the day that the firstof the Marriage Law tests would commence.

Going down to the Great Hall everybody was silent; no one spoke, laughed or joked; not even the twins. Everyone was still on edge, and after last nights shocking discovery many students had a restless and sleepless night. The trio sata the Gryffindor table even with the portions of food that normally would have mouths watering, none of them reached out to collect their breakfast. Suddenly a bunch of owls swooped down in to the Hall screeching. All heads turned towards the ceiling as the 5th, 6th and 7th years had a letter drop at their knees. First to recover was Hermione and nervously she opened the envelope that was thin and yellow, inside there was a single piece of yellow parchment. Unfolding the parchment it said:

_Dear Miss Granger _

_This is your academic timetable table with the times of your tests. These allow us to see the amount of money we will be supplying you, this is similar to a job, depending on how demanding your job is depends on how outstanding your qualifications are. The better qualifications the higher payment you revieve. Keep in note blood statues, age, sex, racial background and religion does not effect the income. Remember you only get one chance at the exam, if you fail this then you fail. You are tested on every subject taught at Hogwarts. We understand that you did not take every option so we advise you try your best._

_Your times are:_

_Potions- Monday 10am to 12pm_

__

Charms –Monday 4pm to 6pm

_Divination - Monday 8pm to 10pm_

_Care Of Magical Ceatures- Tuesday 9am to 11am_

_Defence Against The Dark Arts- Tuesday 3pm to 5pm_

_Transfiguration- Wednesday 2pm to 4pm _

_Astronomy- Wednesday 10pm to 12am_

_Herbology- Thursday 8am to 10pm_

_Muggle Studies- Thursday 2pm to 4pm_

_Arithmacy- Friday 10am to 12pm _

_Ancient Runes- Friday 6pm to 8pm _

_You should take each and every test seriously_ _this is your wealth while you are at Hogwarts. We suggest you have early nights and study whenever you can._

_Thomas Earn_

_Ruler of Marriage Law_

_High member of __ministry__ of magic._

The letter drifted out of her hands as she packed up her things, grabbed a chocolate chip muffin and raced out of the hall to the library. She was followed by many of her peers who had the same idea as her. She rushed out so quickly she never even noticed two pairs of eyes following her every move. One was deep blue while the other was stormy grey.

Two hours later all 6th year students were stood in the largest potion room in the dungeons and slaving away under the watchful eye of one of the examiners.

They had been in the dungeons for approximatly 25 minutes and everyone was struggling. Neville's potion was a bubbling uncharacterisically but the cauldren hadn't melted a step in the right direction for him. Harry's had to start again ten minutes in to it as he had accidently added too many slug eyes in. So he was far behind. Hermione was the oppoiste, she was on track and her potion was the right colour, she was feeling pretty confident about her potion and the way it was going. Where as her potion was the correct colour same couldn't be said for the heir of the Malfoys. Draco's potion was supposed to be Lavender however at the moment his was a bright zingy pink. Racking his pale and sweaty hand through his damp locks he sighed. However he had a perfect reason to be behind and the potion being the wrong colour his reason was simple, in front of him was Hermione, and she herself was a very large distraction. He first developed a crush on her in his third year after the powerful punch he had recieved to his nose. Ever since then he had slowly developed unexpected feelings for the bushy Gryffindor. For a whole year he had attempted to tell himself he was mad and they were nothing. But he soon realised that no matter what they were they where there and he Draco Lucius Malfoy had fallen for her, and fallen hard he did. His attention diverted to the opposite side of the room were his partner of two years. Blaise was what you could call perfection in his eyes. With wavey shoulder length black hair, rich tanned skin that glistened in the sun, his eyes always reminded him of the ocean. Turning his attention back on to the potion he didn't lift his head till the bell signalled informing them time was up.

"How did you Neville" asked harry as they walked out of the room.

"It could have been worse but it wasn't good either," he said a feeling a bit down.

"Well look on the bright side you didn't melt yours or anyone's cauldron it's a start isn't it" explained Hermione trying to get Neville to cheer up.

"Your right Hermione, as usual" he laughed making him seem a lot happier and was soon joined by Harry, Hermione and Ron as they walked to the great hall for lunch.

Other the next 4 days they had test after test and were exhausted mentally and physically.

Saturday morning, Ron on the couch in the commonroom, sat next to him was Lavender Brown. For about a year and a half he had developed a crush on the giggling blonde. He turned his head towards her seeing something in those hazel eyes that he loved so much; only Hermione and Harry new his crush on Lavender Brown and they promised to keep it a secret until he finally told her the truth and his love. As he turned his head she also turned hers, then from out of the blue she smiled and he couldn't stop himself and looking like a fool he just smiled right back. Looking into each others eyes, Ron leaned forward inch by inch until they were centimetres away from the others lips, just when they were about to touch the commonroom door opened and all the students walked in. Shocked at what nearly happened they both blushed and turned away averting each others eyes. Harry was the first to realise something had happened between his best friend and the girl he'd liked for ages and taking one guess that they had interrupted something. He elbowed Hermione who had also realised this they silently left the common room and to their allocated rooms.

On Sunday morning another flock of owls arrived; these were the results of the test they had worked so hard to achieve. Hermione like last time was the first to read the letter; however instead of just nervous she was also excited about what the results would be.

_Dear Miss Granger_

_We have calculated your results of your tests that you have completed from this last wee. Below you will notice they are not in wizarding grade boundries, they are in fact the Muggle grading method. The highest is classifed as an A* and then the lowest is a U, also known as unclassified. The grades are from highest to lowest: A*, A, B, C, D, E, F, G and U. The grades which are the best and most Muggles aim to achieve are A* to C. _

_Your results as followed are:_

_Ancient Runes-A* _

_Arithmancy-A* _

_Astronomy-A*_

_Care Of Magical Creatures-A* _

_Charms-A*_

_Defence Against The Dark Arts- A*_

_Divination - A*_

_Herbology- A*_

_Muggle Studies- __A*_

_Potions – A*_

__

_Transfiguration- A*_

_With these grades you will earn one of the highest payments you can recieve every week, you will receive 160 galleons 18 sickles and 31 Knuts while you are at Hogwarts._

_Well done and congratulations on you results._

_Thomas Earn_

_Ruler of Marriage Law_

_High member of __ministry__ of magic._

A smile on Hermione's face should everyone that she had done well, which wasn't a surprise because it's Hermione.

"Neville how did you do" Ginny asked as she had received good results all A and Bs except in Ancient Runes and Arithmacy which she got a C.

I did ok, I think. I got A, B and Cs is that ok" he asked looking towards Hermione and received a nod meaning he did well making a smile appear on his face.

" I got an A* in Herbology" he said happily " but only a C in potions."

"That's great Neville if you got that in the muggle world you would of passed all your classes even potions."

"Great" he said with the smile on his face becoming larger by the second.

"What you guys get."

"A and Bs" said Harry happily

"Same" replied Ron, Fred, George and Lee

"Hermione what about you" asked Fred and George together.

"All A*" she responded happily.

"I wonder what's gonna happen next now we have our results?" questioned Fred

Who know, who knows? Answered Hermione wondering that herself.

* * *

**The twins and their year group are year below instead of being 7th years in Harrys 5th year there are 7th years in Harrys 6th year. This was really hard to write and I got slightly stuck. The next chapter you will find out whose marrying who. Also Sirius is alive and nobody is dead from 6th and 7th book.**


	3. Husbands and Wives Chapter Edited

**I hoped you like the last two chapters here is the next one.**

* * *

Husbands and Wives

Monday morning had all the 5th 6th and 7th years gathered in the great hall at 9 o'clock. Lessons had been suspended for them, as today was the day they would discover who their other half would be. Harry, Hermione and Ron were seated in the great hall along with the other years waiting anxiously for the staff to seal their fate.

The doors of the great hall swung open and in came the headmaster; Albus Dumbledore and Professors Snape, McGonagall, Flitwick and Sprout the head of the houses. All four walked to the front of the hall to were the teachers ate their meals at lunch. Clearing his throat Dumbledore spoke

"In the hands of Professor Snape is you and your partners names. When your name is called come to the front and turn to the right and go through the door and inside there will be Simon Rust the property expert who'll inform you of the rules for buying your house and how to do it."

Eyes were wide as Snape opened the envelope and gave a bunch of parchment to Professor Sprout the head of Hufflepuff.

"We will call your names starting with the females first. Professor Snape will call the boy's names, I will call the girl's names" announced Sprout.

"Ginervra Weasley" called Professor Sprout all heads turned towards Ginny, as she was clutched George's hand tightly waiting apprehensively.

"Neville Longbottom" called Professor Snape with sneer. Ginny and Neville blushed and stood up then walked to the right and out of the door. And that's how it started:

"Angelina Johnson"

And

"Fred Weasley"

"Millicent Bullstrode"

And

"Seamus Finnegan"

"Pansy Parkinson"

And

"Harry Potter"

"Luna Lovegood"

And

"Dean Thomas"

"Katie bell"

And

"George Weasley"

"Lavender Brown"

And

"Ronald Weasley"

"Padma Patil"

And

"Gregory Goyal"

"Pavarti Patil"

And

"Vincent Crabbe"

"Hannah Abbot"

And

"Theodore Nott"

And so it went on names been called. There had been one 3-way relationship between Anthony goldstone Oliver calston and Abigail vines three Ravenclaw two in 6th year while the other in 7th.

All the students looked up when they noticed the staff had huddled together there was a quite whispers hushed between them, two; Professor Snape and Professor McGonagal had worried as well as confused expressions etched on their faces. Raising her head Professor McGonagall send a symperthetic look towards the Gryffindor table. The names were called out

"Hermione Granger"

And

"Draco Malfoy"

And

"Blaise Zabini"

The whole room was in shock, and for many reasons. The first was simple the two Slytherin princes and the Gryffindor Princess, who were arch rivals had been put together. The second was the fact that both Malfoy and Zabini the slytherin sex god were bisexual. The third came from the Slytherins who knew of the relationship between the two boys and their fascination for the bossy Gryffindor were put together against all odds. The fourth came from the opposite house; Gryffindor who were all extremely protective over Hermione and no one could forget the Mudblood comments and harassment they gave her from the last six years. And the fifth was Hermione's, which was simply: I'm doomed.

Standing up they made their way to the right in complete and utter silence.

After all the names had been called the teachers walked into the room.

" Thought you said that two Professors were going to be married but none were called." Blaise spoke he himself was surprised at how everything had turned out.

"As I did Mr Zabini and two will as I'm going to reveal who the lucky ones are." The four teacher stood wide eyed, they didn't breathe, they didn't move. They were like statues waiting anxiously for the results to see who would be forced to suffer the cruel torment. Dumbledore opened the envelope and brough out a thin piece of parchment. He cleared his throat and announced with a wiry grin.

The two professors who will marry are…

"Severus Snape and Minerva McGonagall."

To say they were shocked was a giant understatement to say the least.

They both suddenly looked deadly pale like they were going to faint. Still they didn't speak or breathe or move. Worried Hermione quickly stood up grabbed hold of Professor McGonagall's arm dragging her to were she once sat.

"Sit down Professor and take a deep breath," said Hermione, her hand still gripping tightly to her head of house's arm. Doing as she was asked Professor McGonagall begun to breath deeply. it didn't go unnoticed the fact she was shaking. Snape who was in no better state sat down on the edge of the desk and copied the McGonagall's actions. He was secretly fuming with himself, the fact after so many years of being a spy for Dumbledore he had gotten shaken so easily by the thought of marrying Minervra McGonagall. When everyone was calm and had over come the shock of the Gryffindor and Slytherin head of house having to marry each other. They turned their attention to Dumbledore who was stood next to a man with shaggy dirty blonde hair and dark brown eyes. He was about 5ft 8, wearing a black tailored dress robe, with a burgundy cotton jumper with a pair of straight black trousers. On his feet were a rather expensive pair of leather shoes. On his dress robes he had a pin that said Simon's Houses.

"Now I'd like to introduce Simon Rust the property expert, who's come to advise you on how to buy the right house for you and your partners" explained Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eye making everyone wonder how the bloody hell he did that.

"Thank you" Simon said politely to Dumbledore.

"Well I've been helping people buy house for 22 years now and have my company called **Simon's Houses **a popular agency where first time buyers like yourselves come to buy there own homes. As well as people who've owned a house before. How this will work is simple but will take a lot of magic. You and your partner will go to the 3rd floor where all the houses are located. Once you have gotten there a mechanical robot will ask for 5 necessary items you want in your house. You must remember the more rooms, larger gardens and a better location will cost more than other properties. So if you have a small income you may not be able to afford the beter houses. While the ones who did remarkably well in their tests and got a high income means they can have the better properties. This is why you were told that these test were important." he finished his speech and the charming and cheerfulness of his voice made Snapes mood unpleasantly worse.

"Why do we have to pay for the house?" Snapped Malfoy moodily this guy is way too happy to be humanly possible in his opinion.

"Well Headmaster Dumbledore has had to pay a great amount of money for these houses to be built here and weboth believe its good experience to have when you go house hunting yourselves in the future. He answered happily.

"Why did he have to pay why couldn't he use his wand." Argued Parkinson who had the same feeling as Draco about this bloke.

"Well … I don't know actually," he said fidgeting with his collar.

"To answer your questions Miss Parkinson, all schools who are involved in this have to buy their houses for the school to keep the students together and as a bonus I got a large tub of lemon drops. Speaking of which, would anyone care to have one." Asked Dumbledore as he placed one into his mouth while everyone shook his or her head in reply.

Tomorrow is the first day you can go house hunting you will notice there is furniture and other items in the houe. If you come across a house with these in the price will be much more expensive. But not to worry we also sell houses with nothing in. If you buy one of these houses then there will be a magazine on the table for you to choose your furniture. For both houses with or without furniture you can change the decorations." Said Simon before he walked out of the door without saying goodbye.

"Students I suggest you get to know your partners after you have had lunch that is all." And with that Albus Dumbledore left humming Do You Believe In Magic that amused all the students who knew that particular song.

* * *

**I hope you liked this review as i know what people think and if they want me to keep writing or not. tell me which is your favourite and least favourite couple in the story and what you've liked and disliked so far . I've just re-done this and wow was I surprised at how bad my writting in this chapter is. **

**Thank you.**


	4. The Potion Chapter Edited

**This is the fourth chapter of the tory hope you like.**

**_

* * *

_****__**

The Potion 

That afternoon all the couples were scattered around the school; some were in abandoned classrooms, some were in the library some even were the common rooms. Harry and Pansy, Hermione, Draco and Blaise, Padma and Gregory were in the library. In the left corner of the library behind the Defence Against the Dark Arts bookcase: Draco Blaise and Hermione were sat looking at each other waiting for someone to break the silence. Not being able to take it any longer Hermione spoke:

" So, this means you 2 will be the last pureblood offspring in the Malfoy and Zabini line, well that is until we can divorce but for now anyway." Both boys noticed the bitterness in her voice and winced.

" Whatever." Mumbled Draco pissed off that the talk wasn't going the Blaise and himself liked.

"Look, how about we just start a fresh and talk about things as were gonna be living together and having a kid and I don't want that kid to grow up in a unloving family." Blaise said looking slightly embarrassed, as he was the quietest of the three and liked to fade into the background.

Repeating Draco's choice of vocabulary from before, but Hermione mumbled under her breath about there will be no love. Draco smiled warmly at Blaise and gave his knee a squeeze under the table although Hermione did notice it but decided to keep that a secret.

" I'll go first if that's ok?" she asked the boys, neither having a reason to disagree they nodded there heads.

"I was born on the 28th December to Jane and Allan Granger who own their own dentistry. I live in Essex and I'm an only child. I went to a muggle school called Essex primary and left because I came to Hogwarts. I always wanted a very large family and a few cats. I'm not bothered about been rich I was more interested in love and friends. I preferred staying in than going outside to play. Also as you may have guessed my hobbies are reading, writing and something i don't know if you knew but horse ridding, which I do in the muggle world in the holidays three times a week. I love going to theme parks, as a child I enjoyed trips to the Zoo and the Farm. If I had to choose a sport I'm interested in it would be Netball and Football." Said Hermione confidently.

"How many kids?" asked Draco causally.

"12" she whispered sheepishly.

"12" yelled Draco and Blaise together slightly shocked as they only thought she would want 4 or 5 but not 12. At there words she shrugged her shoulders sheepishly.

"Will you keep your voices down your in a library" snapped Madam Prince crossly her stern face peering around the bookcase glaring at the trio.

"Sorry" murmured Hermione looking down embarrassed. With that Madam Prince walked back to her desk but before shooting a warning look at both boys.

" What's a theme park thing?" asked Blaise he had picked up on the fact her voice became higher in tone and was filled with excitment.

" A theme park is a place where muggles go for the day out, there is things called rides these are range in size and intensity speed and g-force. I personally like the biggest and most thrilling rides. Your always safe but it makes your blood pump faster as the adrenaline kicks in." Both boys paled slightly but recovered quickly.

"Well I'll go now. I was born on the 5th of June to Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. My favourite colour is blue and I didn't go to a school I was home-tutored. I would like 3 or 4 kids and a few animals." Said Draco sounding bored as he couldn't be bothered to explain in such detail as Hermione.

Draco nodde to Blaise to explain himself.

"I was born 10th January to Marco and Maria Zabini I am also an only child and have no aunts but one uncle called Lewis zabini on my dads side. My favourite colour is green. No surprises there. I'm not bothered how many kids I have and I like cats. I lay keeper for quidditch but you already no that." Said Blaise arrogantly.

Just before they spoke more about themselves an owl flew through the open window and dropped a letter on to the table and flew away. Blaise picked up the letter and read it out loud

_Mr Zabini, Mr Malfoy and Miss Granger. _

_Please come to the hospital wing to take the pregnancy potion._

_Signed _

_Madam Pomfrey." _

A groan was heard from hermione as she remembered she had to take a horrible potion.

"Come on we better go." Grudged Blaise as they all packed up their belongings and walked out the door after Hermione waved to Padma Patil who was sat listening to Goyle.

Walking down the corridor to hospital wing in complete silence they saw Remus Lupin talking to pProfessor Snape who raised an eyebrow. Striding up to Remus and Snape she stooped short to see if they noticed her, and they did, making Snape say goodbye and walked down the stairs to the dungeon.

"Hi Hermione I heard about the law, unlucky your never gonna have a quiet year at Hogwarts are you." chuckled Remus, and Hermione followed.

"Probably not so why you hear" questioned hermione politely.

"Well I came to tell you and the guys that Tonks is pregnant."

"Oh congratulations Remus I'm so happy for you both, how far is she?" Asked hermione excitedly.

"Only a couple of weeks." He responded

"Oh that's great. The wedding was beautiful by the way. Complemented Hermione. Over the holidays Tonks and Remus tied the knot in a beautiful church near the sea on a lovely summers day.

"Thanks I'll tell Tonks you liked it. Where you going then?" Questioned Remus

"Hospital wing for that pregnancy potion as my partners are Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini." Spat Hermione glancing toward the two boys standing by the wall looking out the window.

"Oh I bet Lucius really likes that saying he's gonna have a halfblood grandchild." He chuckled at the thought, he had gone to school with Lucius and he remembered back then his hatred for the Muggleborn students and those who were Halfblood faired no better in his mind. The once ex-deatheater was now going to become the grandfather to a small halfblood child.

" I don't think you know but Sirius has also been dragged in to the Marriage Law fiasco, he himself is getting married on the 22nd of March. He met his future wife a few days back."

" Wow what she like?" intrigued about the new piece of information.

" She's really nice she's called Ceceila Robinson, she is four years younger than him she was in Hufflepuff back then. She has long raven hair that is extremly straight and it goes all the way down to her waist. Her eyes are ocean blue and rather mischevious. I'd say she is around about 5ft 4. She's a halfblood I think there trying to also reduce the amount of non-magical folk being born, their new approach is get most of the Purebloods with a history of Squibs, you may not know it but there has been many Squibs ome from the Malfoy and Zabini line, but their families disown them as soon as they find out. Lucius Malfoy is in fact not an only child he had a younger sister who ended up been a Squib she was disowned and sent to a muggle orphanage at the age of 6" He told her.

" Amazing it's nice to think that Sirius is going to get married and half a child himself, imagine it a mini Sirius," as soon as she said that though the image of a miniture version of Sirius came in to her head. " Actually that's a really bad idea. The thing you were saying about the Malfoys and the Zabinis do you think that is why I've been placed with them."

" Could be Hermione, I believe but I'm not totally sure that the Ministry think those two families will suffer greatly if either Draco or Blaise reproduce with a pureblood witch. Draco more, the reason Draco is an only child is because both Narcissa and Lucius are infertile making Draco the only possible heir left. The Malfoys bring a substantial amount of money to charaties and him being an old pureblood family and with many dying out they are fighting to keep as many as they can by changing them from Pureblood to Halfblood." Explained Remus his glancing over to Draco.

" Is the infertality between the two Malfoys seniors dew to interbreeding" Remus nodded " What about the Weasleys all of there kids are marrying purebloods bar Charlie who is supposedly engaged to a muggleborn in Romania."

" There has supposedly only been one Squib from the Weasleys and really you can't say Molly and Arthur are infertile. With the Malfoys and Zabinis only producing one heir it leaves them vunrable, where as the Weasleys who have 7 kids are much safer to last a lot longer than those families who are mostly against muggleborns. You understand?" Hermione nodded her head and turned her head to the direction of Draco and Blaise.

"I better go Remus I think there getting bored, but I'll think about what you said" smiled Hermione.

"All right see you later." saidRemus giving her a quick hug she departed down the corridor with Draco and Blaise beside her.

Reaching the Hospital Wing Madam Pomfrey dragged them behind a curtain and took a couple of pieces of hair from Draco and Blaise and placed them in to a cream looking potion, which quickly turned a deep purple. Madam Pomfrey gave the potion to Hermione. She looked in to it, and smelt it, and felt like she was going to puke. She looked at the nurse begging her with her eyes to say 'do I have to do it but Madam Pomfrey gave Hermione a nod and 'The eyes'. Hermione took a deep breath and knocked back the potion scowling when the potion burnt the back of her throat. Looking up she saw both boys looking at her with worry in their eyes and she smiled knowing that both cared for her but inside she was slightly confused.

"Are you ok Miss Granger?" Asked Madam Pomfrey

"Yes I'm ok." Replied Hermione massaging her neck.

"Good now be off with ya, I've got a lot of work to do." Said Madam Pomfrey as pushed them out of the door.

"Well I'll see you later as I'm of to the Gryffindor Commonroom so erm - bye" muttered Hermione.

"Ok bye," said Blaise a little down heartedly.

"Bye" said Draco.

As Hermione walked back to the Common room she couldn't stop thinking about the look in Draco and Blaise's eyes when they looked at her with such worry. Or what Remus had told her about the Malfoy and Zabini line. She decided there and then that she would speak to them once they were married. " If what Remus told me is true, it might not be me that needs the potions for fertility."

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Thanks Lottie xx**


	5. House Hunting Chapter Edited

**Thanks for reviewing here is the 5th chapter of the story.**

* * *

**House Hunting**

It had gotten too late to go house hunting that day, Dumbledore had announced at dinner that everyone could go the next morning then they would have an entire day of house hunting so they could be definetly sure on their decision. The next day came quickly and everyone was seen going to the Great Hall, the atmosphere had changed from a few days ago, some people were very happy with their partners and somewere not. After breakfast the 5th 6th and 7th years were able to go house hunting with their soon to be brides and grooms. The golden trio were talking about there experiences of been with their partners before they were forced to spend time with them.

"… She told me she wanted 5 kids and three dogs and kept asking me how we defeated Voldermort but all in all it wasn't that bad." Harry told them.

"Well that sounds awfully nice Potter but nobody cares" Said a familiar voice belonging to the one and only Draco Malfoy.

"What do you care Malfoy" spat Harry

"Yeah what you want." Snapped Ron venomously wincing at how lame that sounded.

"Granger that's what or should I say who." He answered sarcastically looking at his manicured nails with a sombre expression.

"What do you want me for?" Questioned Hermione noticing his bored expression.

"House hunting." He stated simply.

" Ok" looking at Harry and Ron she said "I better go guys I'll see you later"

"Alright see ya" the boys called as she walked with Blaise and Draco long the hall and out the door.

"I really feel for her Harry, having to be married to those two slimy basterds I would have killed myself," said Ron strongly.

"The biggest shock for me is that both Malfoy and Zabini are bisexual, they're are the last people I'd expect to be bisexual!" said Harry, he was one of many that was still surprised that the Princes of Slytherin were interested in both sexes.

"Yeah, I know what you mean, wonder how Hermione is taking it, got to be awkward and confusing," Said Ron who wouldn't want to see two guys kissing.

"What's confusing and awkward," said a voice, the boys turned around and saw Lavender walking towards them.  
"The fact Malfoy and Zabini are bisexual, and Hermione has to live with that," explained Ron to his bride to be.

"Oh Ronald, she probably doesn't find it awkward, I'm sure you two wouldn't mind seeing two girls kissing," the boys nodded their heads, large grins on their faces "Well I'm sure Hermione doesn't mind seeing two attractive boy kiss, sooner or later she will have to have sex with both boys at one time, so she'll have to get used to it," Lavender told them, both boys shuddered at the image of Hermione having sex with Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini.

"Gosh, Poor Hermione!" sympathised Harry, "having to sleep with Malfoy and Zabini,"

"She's probably not even worried about it, in the slightest. Knowing Hermione she most likely hasn't even thought about it. If you really want to think about something that's nasty imagine Snape and McGonagall getting down and dirty under the sheets" said Lavender shuddering as the image made it's way into her mind.  
"You know think I'm going to find Pansy, thanks for that Lav, really appreciated it," Harry said sarcastically rubbing his eyes hoping to rid himself of the image his Transfiguration and Potions Professor having sex. He then ran down the corridor in search for Pansy.

"That's cruel Lav, real cruel!" said Ron scowling at her, she just laughed, kissed his head and went in the same direction Hermione, Draco and Blaise went.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"I was thinking that It'd be a good idea to have a list of five things that we are looking for." said Hermione confidently. Unknown to her both boys were lacking behind to look at the pretty brunettes backside. Coming back to the present Blaise answered her question.

"Well I think a large back garden is top priority then a"

"Gym" buttered Draco

"And a study or library." Giggled Hermione as they remaindered her of the twins who always finished each other's sentences.

"How many bedrooms?" chuckled Blaise, seeing Hermione giggle he couldn't think of anything cuter, he had to mentally slap himself when he realised how girly he sounded.

" 4 should be a good number." Decided Draco.

"A good location is needed too". Commented Hermione.

"Well that's are top five isn't it." Spoke Blaise.

"You know right, we've just all agreed on something, with raising our voices, or insulting one another, were making progress!" smiled Hermione and the boys realised she was right, things were looking up for them.

They arrived at the fourth floor and were amazed at how different it looked; houses filled the whole floor lush green grass, shops to buy fresh, frozen, tinned foods it was amazingly beautiful. The houses were all different some were cottages others were semi/detached house. Small or big they were all stunning and Hermione couldnt wait to find that one house. A robot about shoulder length height came up to the trio and asked.

"What can Proto do for you Miss and Sirs"

"We'd like to buy a house please Proto," said Hermione kindly smiling at the robot, who she assumed was called Proto

"Can I have your top five priorities please ?" Said the Proto stiffly.

"Of cause. They're a study or library a large back garden a gym a good location and 4 good-sized bedrooms." Answered Hermione.

"Good can you all get a tight grip on to each other?" He asked. The trio looked at each other and did as they were told.

"Good and off we go." With that they disappeared with a pop and appeared in an other location. It felt like apparition but different more smooth and longer and this made your ears pop.

"Were are we?" questioned Blaise dizzily, looking around his surrondings

At your first house choice. Responded the Proto. Looking up they noticed a simple but elegant cottage that had ivory trailing down the white brick build.

"This is ivory cottage a 4 bedroom cottage with a built in gym large back garden with an outstanding view from the main bedroom its close to the shops and only a 5 minute walk till you get to the stairs leading to your lessons. Would you like to go inside"? Asked Proto.

They nodded and followed him inside. Inside there was a pale blue staircase leading up stairs.

Turning to the right was an oak door pushing it open revealed a cream and brown living room with chocolate coloured sofas rug and lamps. It was a good size and very peaceful. There were mahogany draws and cabinets with gold handles. The was a patio door leading to a large garden which they decided to check out after viewing the rest of the house.

Going through an other oak door led them into a elegant dinning room with a crystal chandelier up above their heads and a burgundy carpet on the floor.

After the dinning room they entered the kitchen it was decorated with a Spanish theme with the reds yellows and oranges all other and an island in the centre.

Heading upstairs they opened the door on their left which would be the smallest of the bedrooms but still a good size it could definitely fit a double bed inside.

The next room was the second smallest but still a good size with a large window letting a lot of sunlight through. Looking out of the window you could see a large garden with a vegetable patch and an out building.

The next room was large with pink paint applied on the walls and a double bed on the floor. Looking around they saw a en suit bathroom leading through the door peeking inside hermione saw a toilet a bath and a shower with a sink next to the toilet. Deciding to check out the master bedroom they climbed up some more stairs to two large oak doors, they heaved it open. Gasps were heard as they witnessed the stunning room it was white with a fluffy rug a king size bed stood in the middle of the room with a dozen pillows laying at the top. This room was immaculate Hermione decided but didn't voice her mind as she noticed the boys were shocked at the room too. Walking to the last door upstairs they guessed it was the bathroom and they were right. An aqua coloured room met there gaze as they peered inside a shell-shaped sink was against the wall on the right and the toilet behind the door the shower was along the left hand side while the bath was in the same place but on the right. Going back down the stairs they went out of the patio doors on to the decking floor outside and split up

Blaise took off down the garden till he got to the end he was hoping to have a few children with hHermione and this would be good place to have a jungle gym and a swing or slide. Letting out a sigh he headed to find Draco he knew he was getting too far into this but he couldn't help it he was you call a poet at heart and had always wanted to be in love and have kids and now it'll come true.

Hermione was at the other edge of the garden where there was orange trees, apple trees plum and pear trees. On the ground there were strawberry plants and blackberries. A large greenhouse that resembled the ones they are taught in, when having Herbology but smaller were full with exotic and food plants; chillies tomatoes and may more growing inside. Sitting down on the bench she thought about all the different adventures she had been on with Harry and Ron since she started Hogwarts but this time she was with Blaise and Draco two completely different people all together with different backgrounds and beliefs. Standing up she saw Blaise heading into the out building were Draco was. As she walked, she knew her journey's with Ron and Harry had sadly ended and now her journey with Blaise and Draco started, and unlike her other, this one was not going to end, because once she marries them and they produce a child she is stuck with them for ever.

Draco was in the out building and was surprised when he saw a fully equipped gym from exercise bikes to weights. All this that he had seen today was not what he had expected to see. Going to another room he knew straight away Hermione would love and spend many hours inside, as it was a library with over a thousand books packed inside ranging from fiction to non-fiction, adults to children's, horror to comedy, muggle to wizarding. She would be in here for hours for sure.

Hearing the door open he stepped out of the library to come face to face with Hermione and Blaise.

You'll never guess what's in here" smirked Draco knowing from experience that Hermione would have to know.

"What?" questioned Hermione noisily standing on her tip-toes trying to peak over the tall Blonde's shoulder.

"Have a look" said Draco moving away from the door to let her pass.

Cautiously Hermione walked to the door and opened it standing in front of her was a huge library. Letting out a squeal of joy she ran into the library with a smiling Draco and Blaise at the door.

Suddenly out of nowhere Proto appeared.

What do you think of the cottage? He asked kindly

Wonderful gorgeous amazing. Were the words that came of their mouths.

"How much?" asked Draco.

"368 gallons sir." Said the Prto. Huddling together they decided it was their house and no other would compete with it. They told the Proto their decision and a Sold sign appeared in front og the house. Draco paid the money and signed the contract to the house and with that Proto disappeared. Hermione was so happy she spun around and kissed Blaise on the lips without a second thought.

* * *

**Yes, finally edited this chapter, let me know if it is any better.  
Lottie!x**


	6. Neighbours Chapter Edited

**hope you liked the last chapter this is the next one enjoy.**

* * *

**Neighbours **

That one kiss changed the dynamic of the trio, Hermione seemed to have relaxed around them and was calmer and more at ease with the two dashing Slytherin males. Later that day, when all the houses on the road were sold they decided to go and visit them or in other words discover who their new neighbours were. Starting in numeric order they went to number one. Ringing the doorbell they waited patiently for the owner to open the door. When it opened they were surprised to see…

"GINNY" cried Hermione embracing her in a sisterly hug glad to know she had someone close near by if she needed support.

"Hi Hermione what you doing here?" questioned Ginny who in a state of shock after her surprise guest.

"Well we wanted to know who also lived on this street with me and the guys" she explained in a rush.

"Cool do you want to come in." offered Ginny politely.

"Maybe an other time were just coming to see who lived here that's all" Hermione told her smiling.

"Ok bye" called Ginny as the trio walked down the street to number two.

"Bye" yelled Hermione waving her hand behind her as they crossed the road. Wondering to herself why they had roads as there was no cars or for that matter any type of vehicle on the fourth floor or in the wizarding world altogether.

Knocking on the door of number 2 they heard a masculine and feminine voice deep inside. The door opened to reveal Vincent Crabbe standing there with a tired expression on his large chubby face.

"Hey up mate" smirked Blaise "how are ya" he finished.

Scowling Vincent turned to Blaise and spat

"What do you want Zabini."

"We came to be neighbourly and you are doing a bad job of it." He said making his smirk longer and creepier.

"Get lost." He snarled before Blaise could say anything a high annoying voice was heard yelling

"Who is it Vinny" making Crabbe groan and the other occupants chuckle knowing only Pavarti Patil could be that annoying. At that Draco sent Crabbe a sympathetic look.

"Malfoy Zabini and Granger" he grumbled loud enough for her to hear.

"Hermione don't you look fabulous, doesn't she Vinny."

Mmhp" he snorted without really listening to what Pavarti had said but noticing three scowling faces and one offended look he realised he had something wrong correcting himself quickly he said

"Sorry What?"

"I said doesn't Hermione look fabulous." it was obvious she was not happy about repeating it as she said it through gritted teeth.

Crabbe's eyes widening he nodded his head saying

" Yes but she always does."

Good answer mouthed Draco towards Crabbe

"Well we better get going you know we have too see who live in the other houses." Contemplated Draco and walked down the patio.

Bye Hermione screeched Pavarti as Hermione and Blaise walked down the patio behind Draco.

"Bye" called Hermione uncertainly. "Poor guy don't you think," said Hermione to the boys, neither said anything just nodded their heads.

For the next hour the three of them walked to and fro from all the houses on the block.

At number 7 lived Theodore Nott and Hannah Abbot and at number 11 lived Ron Weasley and Lavender Brown. Everyone else were people they had never spoken to or knew who they were.

That night the first problem erupted. Sleep arrangements.

"I am not sleeping with you two." Screeched Hermione loudly.

Your just gonna have to get over it you selfish bitch." Cried Draco

"Me selfish that's a joke, you git." Bellowed Hermione

"SHUT THE FUCK UP" shouted Blaise " this is what were going to do.

An hour later saw all three in bed Draco on the left, Blaise in the middle and Hermione on the right because Draco and Blaise will sleep close to one another giving her space. Just then a large majestic eagle swooped in to the bedroom dropping a letter on to bedding.

* * *

**I know this chapter is short but i cant think of anything more to write.**

**please review**

**i have written a new harry potter fic if you would like to read it**

**its called changing the future **

**thanks**


	7. The Inlaws

Updated :) plenty of new parts in the chapter, So please read.

* * *

The In-laws 

Glancing towards Draco and Hermione, Blaise took the letter of the bed and opened it gently pulling out the parchment. Scanning it quickly he looked at Draco worryingly. Taking a deep breath he read it aloud.

_Son, _

_We have heard of who your partners are and knowing that Miss Granger is going to be mother of our grandchildren we decided that we will come to visit you on the 12__th of__ September for dinner. We are lucking forward to this little… get together. _

_See you soon_

_You're truly _

_Mother and Father _

_Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy._

The next thing they knew Hermione had jumped out of bed like a flash of lightning and began to pace up and down the floor stressing out and panicking while muttering under her breath.

"Hermione it's going to be fine" wined Draco childishly.

"For you maybe but the last time me and your father last met we weren't even on speaking terms. This is a big deal." She snapped venomously.

"Okay calm down, why don't you get back into bed and we'll talk about this tomorrow," suggested Blaise calmly.

There's just one problem with your assumption." She spat. Receiving a raised eyebrow in return.

" The 12th of September is tomorrow and its 11 at night" she said through gritted teeth. Both boys' eyes widened at Hermione statement and leaped out of bed. Blaise grabbed Hermione around her curved waist and heaved her on to his shoulder and thanked Quidditch as he wouldn't have been able to lift her otherwise.

"Blaise, Blaise put me down this instant, do you hear me BLAISE" screamed Hermione angrily while beating her clenched fist against his back however he was much stronger than her and he didn't feel any pain from her hands and tightened his grip on her. Meanwhile Draco was laughing at her situation from behind them.

Arriving in the living room Blaise gently placed Hermione on the chocolate coloured couch and sat down next to her. Scowling at Blaise she looked towards Draco and raised an eyebrow.

"Okay this is what we're going to do" spoke Draco.

"Wait a minute why are we doing what you're gonna say" asked Hermione frowning

"Because Granger they are my mum and dad and I've grown up with them for 16 years that's why" retorted Draco with a smug grin as he saw her frown deepen.

" So where was I… oh yes my mum and dad we should make them spaghetti carbonara with slices of garlic bread or roast chicken and mash potatoes, carrots, green beans, cabbage, stuffing Yorkshire puddings and chicken gravy on the side. For pudding should we have rhubarb and apple crumble with thick oozing vanilla custard or rich chocolate cake with warm melting chocolate seeping out from the middle when opened and chocolate custard on the side."

"I think we should have spaghetti carbonara and rhubarb and apple crumble," suggested Blaise simply

"I agree actually and we should have red wine too what do you guys think." Asked Hermione cautiously. Receiving 2 nods she relaxed a little knowing what they would serve for dinner tomorrow. This made the event just a bit easier.

"Who's going to make the dinner?" asked Hermione calmly but scowled when both boys looked towards her.

"Fine" she huffed unhappily not happy in the slightest at their decision.

"So if I'm making the meal what are you going to be doing," she asked

"To be honest I don't really know," explained Blaise shrugging his shoulders.

"You could show them the house and garden or the estate around the house, so you're out of my way while I make dinner"

"Ok" both boys, said simply not really arguing, as they couldn't come up with a better idea.

Looking at the clock it read 11:30 and she spoke out

" I think we should go get some sleep as we have an early morning to get everything ready for your parents visit tomorrow Draco". Agreeing they trudged up the stairs to their room. When they got their they slumped on to the bed and fell asleep forgetting the sleeping arrangements that had created, both boys were on the outside with their arms wrapped securely around Hermione who was snuggled into both.

The next morning Hermione awoke first; a waiting surprise awaited her as both boys were fast asleep she smiled slightly as she realised that without the smirks or scowls on their faces they were both very good looking men, realisation hit her full blast and she felt a funny feeling in her stomach. Quietly she crawled out of bed without waking either boy up. Walking into the bathroom she decided to have a shower, stripping down she stepped in. Standing under the fall of gushing water she finally began to relax, reaching out she grabbed the apple shampoo and squeezed it in to the palm of her hand scrubbing it in to her hair she let out a sigh as her mind whirled back to earlier this morning when she saw how the boys looked with their guards down and wondered if these feeling will develop in to something more meaningful.

When she had done she stepped out of the shower and dried herself off. She got dressed and went down stairs.

She wrote a quick note saying she was going to buy food for tonight and walked out of the door. Walking down the street to the little supermarket Harry had told her about she wondered how tonight would turn out.

Stepping inside the super market she headed to the fruit and veg aisle grabbing food from cooking apples to cabbages. Going up and down the aisles collecting different things even buying items like shampoo, conditioner, deodorant and cooking essentials. When she had finished she headed towards this little row were too black boxes one either side stood walking through them a low buzzing noise cold be heard. When she had passed the two black boxes the price appeared on a screen in front of her. Seeing a slot in the screen she guessed it was for money. Placing the money into the slots her shopping disappeared and on the sign it said they had been transported to the house.

Strolling down the road back to the house she waved to Luna as she walked by. When she arrived home she saw that Draco was in the kitchen preparing breakfast and Blaise was watching the cartoons that he had become fascinated with.

"Blaise which cartoon you watching now?" she chuckled as she watched the look of pure fascination appear in his eyes as he watched the box.

"I'm not quite sure but it's good. It's about this rabbit called Bugs and he is with this black duck. I always thought ducks were yellow but anyway. The duck is called daffy and they're are arguing whether it's Duck season or Rabbit season... oh it's Elmer season! What type of season is an Elmer season?" Hermione couldn't help but smile at how adorable he looked when he was confused or excited.

"Blaise the programme your watching is Loony Tunss, it's got all sorts of characters in; some of the more popular ones are Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Tweety Pie, Sylvester the Cat, Elmer Fudd,"she told him smiling.

"What other characters are there?" he asked her; Hermione's smiled increased as she realised how much he was interested in this.

"Well there is the Tazmanian Devil or taz for short; you have Foghorn Leghorn, Porky Pig, Yosemite Sam, Wile E Coyote and the road runner. There some of the more well-known ones, however there are about a hundred over all. You can get all these on DVDs," she now realised the perfect present to give Blaise for Christmas she thought it was strange how she was going to give a 16 year old male, a box set of cartoons you'd give a young child.

"If there is more characters that means there is more episodes?" like an excited child he pu two and two together. Grinning at him, she told him that she was going to the kitchen. She didnt get a reply as he was too fixated in his programme.

"Would you like some breakfast Hermione?" taking the last slice of toast out of the toaster, he held up the bread bag looking towards her.

"No thank you Draco, I think I'll just have some fruit and prepare the vegtables and fruit for this evenings meal," she told him smiling kindly, she was beginning to realise she was doing an awful lot of smiling today.

"Well we are having dinner at 7'oclock as my dad sent the eagle with a note and I told him I'd meet them at the doors. Said Draco.

"Ok thanks Draco," Draco nodded his head and took the toast into the living room where Blaise was still watching Looney Tunes. Hermione heard Draco ask rather loudly what he was watching, and Blaise's long explanation to Looney tunes. She took her time peeling the vegetables and apples, her mind drifted to what Remus had told her about the Malfoy and Zabini fertility history, she was slightly worried about them not being able to bare children, if they could not then she would be stuck with them forever and have no child of her own, being an only child she knew she wanted a large family so they would never be lonely like she was. Sighing she chopped the bacon in to small pieces ready to put in the pan. Once she had finished preparing the food she glanced at the clock and she realised she had been doing the food for three hours. Her stomach rumbled she forgot all about having her fruit that she said she would eat, as it was 12.30 she decided against the fruit, stepping into the living room she saw the boys watching a different cartoon, now they had on Mickey Mouse's Clubhouse, Blaise was watching in delight whereas Draco looked like he was suffering a painful death.

"It's lunch time, what shall we have?" Hermione asked them, she almost burst out laughing when she saw Blaise jump out of his seat rush to the door before turning back and grabbing the remote before Draco could change the channel over and race towards the freezer he rummaged through it, a few seconds later his head popped out with a bag of chips and some chicken nuggets.

"You are such a child," she laughed.

"How?" he asked her confused.

"Just the way you act and the food you chose to eat, not just that you're watching children's programmes," she wasn't taking the mick she was being honest in a humours way.

"Cheers," winking at her this made her laugh.

6 hours later Draco went to collect his mum and dad. While Hermione started cooking dinner with help from Blaise as he waited for Draco to return. Hermione had never seen Blaise cook, but she quickly realised that he was a wiz in the kitchen, smirking to herself she knew who would be doing the cooking once they were married.

Striding down the corridor to the doors Draco began to think how this could turn out as his mind drifted away he noticed two people one was a man with long blond hair, he was wearing elegant black robes which must of cost a fortune. In his hand was a snake headed cane. The other person was a slim beautiful blonde woman with stylish robes fitted neatly on her body. Walking towards them he was swept up in a hug by his mum who had walked closer to him. Smiling Draco said

" Just be nice she's really nervous and has gone to a huge lengths tonight for it to go well so if it's not nice just keep it to yourself and don't be cruel and embarrassing." Looking directly at his father at the last comment. Sighing he nodded his head and walked behind Draco. Walking down the road to the house Draco glanced behind him and saw his parents looking around at everything. He opened the gate when he reached the house and heard a gasp from his mother as she saw the house for the first time. Smiling smugly at his parents he noticed the look of surprise on their faces, from surprise to cheeky his expression changed as his parents scowled at him. Chuckling to himself he walked up the path to the front door. Opening the door what he was gifted with the aromatic cent of warm food wafting up his nostrils. With a grin on his face he yelled

"Honey I'm home".

"Good to know, but be quiet I'm trying to work out how long the pie had been in the oven!" Blaise walked out of the kitchen chuckling.

"Don't go in that kitchen she is little miss stress head!" Blaise warned them directing them away from the kitchen.

Narcissa looked around the house to see how clean it was, she knew Draco or Blaise hadn't a clean bone in their body until it was concerned with personal hygiene. Not only had she knew that House Elves weren't allowed to clean the house so that left two options. Either Hermione cleaned the house on her own or she managed to get the boys to help. "She will make a wonderful daughter in-law," whispered Narcissa to her husband

"Indeed" he muttered back just as quietly.

"Aha done it," they heard her say in the kitchen. the group of four smiled.

"Come on we'll show you around she can become quite deadly when she is in a stressful situation, you don't even want to imagine what she was like when the OWLS were under-going, this poor third year had been a little to loud in the library, he hasn't set foot in there since" said Blaise quietly but not quite enough as Hermione heard.

"I heard that Zabini," Draco laughed as Blaise's eyes widened as he stood next to Lucius who was the furthest away from the kitchen door.

"Let's go and show you around the house,"

25 minutes later they had finished the complete tour and were now talking on the sofa then they heard Hermione shout

"Dinner!"

And stood up. Walking in to the dining room they were shocked to see how neat and clean it looked. Sitting down they all tucked in enjoying the meal Hermione had cooked with a small input from Draco. The pudding itself went down a treat with Lucius having seconds. Later on they were all sat in the living room with Draco, Blaise and Lucius talking about Quidditch and Hermione and Narcissa talking about marriage and future children.

"So my dear have you got any names in mind for the future Malfoy'" The more Narcissa spoke to Hermione the more the elder woman enjoyed the company.

"I have a few, I'd love to name a girl either, Alexis or Natalie and for a boy the name Adrian and James have stuck out from the start," she told the beautiful woman beside her.

"They're some beautiful names my dear girl, I had always liked Alexander and Morgana , Lucius chose the name Draco; we both agreed when I fell pregnant he would name the males and I would name the females. But unfortunately we only ever had Draco. I would have loved a daughter," Hermione didn't dare mention why she didn't have more children, even though she was curious to know more about the fertility of the Malfoy family.

Looking at the clock on the wall Lucius stood.

"It's time to leave my darling, we have - graced them with our presence for long enough," he said extending a hand towards Narcissa. "Thank you for a lovely dinner Miss Granger, we must have a catch up in the future," he said silkily nodding his head courteously, Hermione smiled up at him silently agreeing but inside her stomach tied itself in a knot. As the older Malfoy's disappeared down the road Hermione let a sigh out of relief. Blaise and Draco smirked down at the brunette.

"Time for bed?" Draco suggested covering up a yawn. The two others nodded their heads and the trio climbed up the stairs to bed, the sleeping arrangements long forgotten.

* * *

Please review, and then I know if it has improved :) x


	8. Becoming a Couple Chapter Edited

**I've finally edited this Chapter, so I hope it's alright!**

_**Becoming a couple**_

Nearl the entire 5th, 6th and 7th years had slowly but surely bonded with his or her partner. Harry and Pansy had been caught kissing in one of the abandoned classrooms. Vincent Crabbe and Pavarti Patil had been seen holding hands everywhere they went. Even Snape had been seen whispering things into McGonagall's ear causing her to blush like a cherry, which caused Professor Snape to smirk. All the couples had become close except one.

Draco, Blaise and Hermione had gone from been civil, to close to distant. In the space of a couple of days Hermione had distant herself so much; the boys hardly ever saw her, when they woke up she had gone, when they went to sleep she was already tucked up in bed. She spent all her time away from the house. Both boys were totally confused not understanding where her sudden behavious had come from. They first noticed her bizzare behaviour the following day after Draco's familly visited; remembering Hermione talking to his mother that evening, he owled her a few days later after Herminone's mood hadn't changed, after hearing they spoke about children, he didnt understand how that would change her as Hermione had been openly honest about wanting to have a dozen children.

The next day classes had restarted for the 5th 6th and 7th years and Hermione Granger was thrilled about the news, she had been studying for her chosen subjects through out the last few weeks.

That morning while everyone was eating breakfast the schools owls swooped over the 5th years and above and dropped their timetables.

Harry Ron and Hermione were hunched over their timetables looking to see what lessons they had together. Strangely their timetables showed just one lesson and that was future project and they had day hours a day except on weekends.

"What the bloody hells future project" said Ron a bit too loud as the rest of the hall had heard his outburst.

"10 points off Gryffindor Mr Weasley for inappropriate language" bellowed Snape who was doing a good job of ignoring the glares that Professor McGonagall was shooting at him for taking points off her house.

"To answer your question Mr Weasley the future project is possibly the most important lesson you will ever take at Hogwarts; this leson will give you an insight to how your future under this law will play out; you'll learn about the different styles of marriages, child birth, rearing and conceiving." Exlained Dumbledore, he chuckled as he saw the expression on the Muggleborn students and those who had attended a Muggle school when he said conceving.

" Who's gonna teach us this?" questioned Ron

" Who better than some of your parents, of course." He said with a glint in his eye.

" What" yelled everyone?

"Now let me introduce you to the ten women who have agreed to help." The whole hall was deadly silent waiting anxiously to see whose parents would be revealed.

" The first has raised a handful of children in her time; she is the most experienced Mother here, and I'm sure you ahve worked out who I am talking about"

"Molly Weasley"

The whole hall looked towards the Gryffindor table where the four Weasley siblings sat each as pale as the other.

"The second who must have had a difficult time bringing her child up as he is very stubborn is Elaine Snape."

The whole hall gasped as, out stepped a women with shoulder length shiny black hair, that wasn't a tad bit greasy. She had big brown eyes and pale skin and was smiling. On the other hand Snapes face showed a mixture of horror and disbelief at seeing his mother standing there. No one could believe that this beautiful woman in the hall was in fact the most feared professor's mother.

" Severus Tobias Snape look at the state of your hair it looks like you haven't washed it for years." Yelled Elaine sternly. All the students and staff burst in to laughter when Snape blushed bright red, giving her his most terrifying look, which would make any of his students tremble in fear. However this had no effect on her as she gave the identical scowl he used on many students.

" Don't you dare give me that look young man, you may not be a kid anymore but that wouldn't stop me from spanking your backside in the hall for everyone to see. She explained slowly in a stern voice causing everyone to shudder and for Snape to look away angry and embarassed.

" Moving on back to the list the third mother is Narcissa Malfoy," he said directly looking at Draco. Whose eyes widened and looked in sheer terror, Dumbledore continured revealing the names of the other women: Jane Granger, Maria Zabini, Elizabeth Thomas, Ivy Parkinson, Andromeda Tonks (who wasn't a mother for any of the students but agreed to help), Carly Crabbe and Amelia Bones wound the group up to 10.

" These women will teach you how to live your life after you leave Hogwarts, they all will have different ideas how to raise a child and some like Mrs Weasley have had a lot more practise as every child is different also Professor Snape and Mcgonagall are taking the lesson and are forbidden to take house points as they are no longer a teacher in that particular lesson because they will be students." Both Professors stared at the Headmaster in shock, not being allowed to take point, having to be students once again!

"The lovely women here will take points. Now I would like to introduce Professor Slughorn and Professor Tibbit who will teach Potions and Transfiguration if Professor Snape and Mcgonagall are not available, your lessons will start at one o'clock, that is all." With his speach finished Dumbledore sat back down.

" Did you see Snapes face when his mother walked in and commented on his hair it was bloody brilliant." Said Ron who was still laughing about it.

"Yes Ron" sighed Hermione. As they walked down the corridor to the grounds.

One o'clock rolled around quickly and the entire group all waited outside the Great Hall to start their three hour lesson. Snape and Mcgonagall but mostly Snape weren't looking forward to this lesson 'cause they couldn't take points of students and in Snapes case his mother was teaching which could only mean one thing for him embarrassment!' The doors opened and there stood Narcissa Malfoy in a typical teachers outfit in the muggle world, she wore a grey pencil skirt with a slit in the back a white button up shirt and black pumps, her hair was up in a ponytail with a black hair band in place to keep any hair that could fall in her face.

"Come in and sit with your partners please" she said in a smooth pleasant voice. As the students walked in to the room they were amazed to see all the women sat having a drink and listening to Elaine Snape talk. As the students sat down Molly stood up.

" Now I'm a placid person however if you wind me in up the wrong way you'd wish it was Professor Snape teaching this lesson as my own kids would know" she said looking directly at the twins who started whistling and twiddling their thumbs.

"The first thing we're gonna talk about is marriage, now only today I've learnt that there is 2 different type of weddings and are completely different, these weddings are Wizard and Muggle ceremonies. I will tell and teach you about the wizarding ceremonies while Jane will teach you about the muggle weddings." Explained Molly.

Now can you raise your hands if you know anything about the wizarding ceremonies?" asked Molly

"Fred" she said

" Well you said when I was younger that you have to put your arms together and this ring of blue magic will circulate your out stretched arm and by doing this you and your partner are joined for life.

"Well done Fred, that's exactly right, 5 points for Gryffindor, " Molly said demonstrating by with Narcissa how the arms are placed.

"Anymore" she asked

"Draco" she asked pleasantly. He grew nervous with his mum looking at him but then she smiled and he seemed to relax.

" When you get married the men are always the boss." He explained looking towards his mother who nodded her head.

"Correct 5 points to Slytherin, but that depends on who you're married to and how both of your parents personalities are. For example I'm the dominate one between me and Arthur, he either does as he's told or …"

"Gets yelled at!" Fred George and Ron said at the exact same time causing them to laugh and Molly to blush a little but not before glaring at them.

" Yes what they said. However in your mum and dads relationship your dads the more dominate one because to put it frankly your mums a bit lazy and she can argue all she wants but she knows I'm right" looking towards Narcissa who sighed and agreed.

"Anyway she wouldn't win even if she tried" she said making Narcissa stick her tongue out.

" How un-lady like dear," Molly said cheekily

An hour and a half went by and it was time to talk about the opposite style of wedding; The Muggle version.

"My names Jane Granger for the ones who don't know me, I'm Hermione's mum" she explained, Hermione groaned as she realised her mum was talking in her telephone voice. "Now the way us non-magic folk get married is a lot different as we don't have a blue ring that circulates your arm. We often wear big dresses which are usually white but can be other colours like red or pink. To prove were married you have a wedding ring that you put on your fourth finger called the ring finger and a wedding certificate to prove it, also before your married you have to say vows to each other, to seal your marriage you seal it with a kiss. Any questions."

" Yes Minerva," asked Jane

"In Muggle weddings are the men the most dominate in the relationship."

"It depends what he's like but most Muggle men want an easy life so they do as they're told and if not they get told off." She explained winking at Hermione who smiled knowing that she meant her dad.

"Now we have done this for one reason because tomorrow you will start planning your wedding we will give you the money you have earned from the tests you did and Professors you are given money as well as based on your general knowledge. Now that is all. See you tomorrow." She said and with that she turned around and sat back in her seat to talk with the other women about stubborn and spoilt kids.

Cleaning their workspace they exited the Great Hall and set off home. Hermione said goodbye to Harry and Ron and set off down the road to her house in a steady pace, not noticing Blaise and Draco close by. She carried on walking till a pair of strong muscular arms wrapped themselves around her body. Turning around she found herself face to face with the one and other Draco Malfoy. Raising an eyebrow at him she didn't even notice Blaise wrap his arms around her till she felt him nuzzle her neck with his head. Feeling him place a soft kiss to her collarbone.

"What can I do for you boys?" she asked calmly feeling her body become flushed and her heart race from their touch

"Well Granger you can tell us why you've been avoiding us as we haven't done anything wrong, why the sudden change?" Blaise whispered huskily in her ear, a shiver ran down her spine.

" I, I, I, haven't been ignoring you" she stuttered nervously

"Yes you have missi," Draco corrected while nibbling on her ear causing her to gasp. Seeing her reactions to their touch they looked at each other thinking the same thing.

" Hermione do you like this?" asked Draco as he carried on nibbling her ear as she gasped loudly "what about this" he said squeezing her bum slightly causing Hermione to groan and rest her head on Blaise's shoulder who's hand's where on her boobs.

"Mmm" she groaned enjoying there touch immensely closing her eyes she soon discovered it was much better as she was going on feel alone.

Frowning she opened her eyes as the feeling of their hands disappear however noticing two teenage boys standing their with an amused look on their faces. Blushing terribly she looked down. Blaise's finger lifted her red face to his eye level. Slowly he lent forward pressing his plump lips to her slightly opened one. As soon as their lips connected Blaise never wanting to forget her taste the feeling, wrapping his arms around her pulling her forward till they were almost inside one another. Behind Hermione Draco stood his face now trying to hide the chock and envy ge felt towards Blaise.

Pulling back to breath they looked into each others eyes and before they could kiss again Draco had spun her and placed his own lips on to Hermione's, him like Blaise could easily get used to the feeling and taste. Hermione's hands found there way around Draco's neck and her hands massaging his head. A soft growl escaped Draco's mouth as he pulled her closer to him.

Pulling apart they both where breathing heavily and Hermione was a little dizzy. After they had got their breath back, silence surrounded them and no one made eye contact but Draco and Blaise knew now why Hermione had become distant, it was because she fancied them both.

Deciding to break the unwelcome silence Blaise spoke " Granger were you been distant because you held feeling towards Draco and I" that's what he thought but he was just making sure as he had been known to be wrong before.

"Yes" Hermione whispered weakly

" Well that's good for two reasons. The first is we are gonna get married and have a child so there needs to be love and the second is Draco and I have loved you for quite sometime." He explained while trying to keep his emotions in check

" You have, how long?" she asked clearly surprised but relieved as well

"I have loved you since 2nd year but my mates found out last year." Explained Blaise a pale shade of pink appearing on his cheeks.

" 3rd year" Draco said simply

"I never new. If you don't mind me asking but is there something between you two like I know your bi-sexual and all I was just curious" she said still a little bit nervous but glad that her feelings had been returned.

"Yes where together been for about two years now." Explained Draco who saw Hermione's eyebrows lift and eyes widen clearly in shock.

"You managed to keep that quiet for two years didn't ya" she chuckled seeing Draco and Blaise nod their heads in agreement.

Glancing at Blaise to see if he agreed he took a deep breath and looked straight at Hermione.

"Hermione would you be Blaise and mine's girlfriend" he asked uncertainly

"Yes!" she said smiling. Her smile suddenly disappeared as she realised she had just had a giant make out session in the middle of the street. Taking both boys' hands she dragged them in the house checking to see if anyone saw before closing the door.

* * *

**Please review it means alot and makes me want to write more as i know that you like it **

**Thanks**


	9. Planning the Wedding Chapter Edited

**This has to be the easiest chapter to edit so far it seems my writing improved when I wrote chapter 9 haha. It's now been edited and I hope you all enjoy it.**

* * *

_Planning the wedding_

Opening her eyes she came face to face with a chocolate muscular body with a tight 6 pack and large abs. Smiling she nuzzled her head deeper, to smell the exuberant musky scent. A giggle escaped her and she felt both boys who she assumed were asleep wrap their arms around, holding her tight and secure.

"What time is it?" she asked with a sigh.

"Eight and before you ask I'm not getting up" came the muffled voice of Blaise Zabini who buried his head in her hair. Lifting her head she turned to look at Draco who was playing with the strap of her pyjama top, turning her head back to face Blaise who was looking at her with adoration in his bright blue eyes.

"We have to get up we've got class in an hour with the mothers and if they ask why we're late then I'll just have to tell them the truth that you didn't get up." Before she had finished her sentence Draco had jumped out of bed, Blaise not far behind.

"Hermione what you waiting for we have class in an hour and you're still in bed" cried Draco from the other side of the room. Laughing to herself she climbed out of bed remembering to use that threat again.

15 minutes later they were dressed and were eating breakfast.

"We have to arrange our wedding," explained Hermione before biting in to her piece of toast.

"How much you betting that every parent in there will try to tell us what we should and shouldn't have." Blaise contemplated finishing his fry up.

"30 gallons say they do"

"Boys no gambling at the table." She said causing everyone to laugh.

"Come on we better get to class" and with that they stood up put their plates into the dishwasher, grabbed their bags that where lying on the floor near the door and headed outside. It took them 10 minutes to finally leave the garden as Blaise forgot his quill and his scarf, Draco forgot his extra piece of parchment and lunch which was on the counter in the kitchen that Hermione made earlier that morning for all 3 and Hermione forgot her new watch and wanted to change her regular cloak for her winter one.

Walking down the road to the turn off they spotted Ron and Lavender.

"Ron, Lavender over here." She called waving her arms in the air to catch their attention.

"Boys don't do anything to wind him up, just be nice, please," she pleaded giving them her best puppy dogface she could master. Sighing Draco leaned down and softly planted his lips on hers savouring the taste.

"We'll behave as long as he does." Exclaimed Draco nodding to where Ron was stood. Little did they know that Lavender and Ron had a similar conversation to theirs and Ron had also agreed to behave?

"Hey Mione." Called Lavender as they came closer.

"Hey Lav. Hey Ron" replied Hermione hugging them both affectionately.

"This is gonna be a nightmare I know full well that mum is going to get involved; she'll try to plan mine, Gin's and the twins wedding." He moaned miserably "and then she'll say, Ronald Weasley I'm am your mother and I should be allowed to help with the wedding." He exclaimed with a very good impression of his mother as he stood there with one hand on his hip and wagging his finger.

This caused both Lavender and Hermione to start laughing as they had both seen Mrs Weasley doing just that when one of the twins were in trouble.

"Come on" Lavender giggled as she grabbed Ron's hand and began to drag him to the end of the road closely followed by Hermione who was walking without a care in the world, holding both Draco and Blaise's hand in the process.

"Is she really like that? Weasley's mum that is?" asked Draco swinging his and Hermione's hand.

"Oh yes, you don't want to get on the bad side of Molly Weasley," giggled Hermione. Both boys looked at one another; this was something they had to remember.

Reaching the doors to the Great Hall they saw all the other couples waiting and chatting happily seeming not bothered that after this lesson their lives would begin to change for better or for worse. Suddenly the doors began to open and all the students turned towards the Great Hall and surprise, surprise there was not just the 10 mothers who were teaching them everything they needed to know for the future but all the other parents' were there also.

"Children don't worry; sit down everything will be explained." Said Elaine pleasantly. Doing as she said they all sat down with their respective partners and kept glancing uncertainly towards where their parents sat.

"Now I bet you're all wondering why you're parents are here, wait that's a stupid question of course you are," the students chuckled. "Anyway last lesson I'm sure you remember we discussed marriages in the Muggle and Wizarding world, before you left we said that this lesson we would organise your weddings however we believe that you may need the help guidance of your parents for this task." She explained making it clear as possible as she could. "Now, we will be handing out some books, these books have cakes, decorations, clothing, and anything you could possibly need for a wedding, today you 'll also be given the money you earned from the results of the start of school tests. But a word of warning if your total expenditure exceeds the amount you are given the money to pay the excess will come out of your own pocket."

All the parents stood up and headed to where there kids sat, if they had more than one child they all sat together to discuss wedding arrangements. Looking around Hermione saw that the Dursleys hadn't shown up however Sirius had and Harry seemed a lot less worried than a few minutes ago. Noticing Draco's and Blaise's and her own parents heading towards them, the worry that she had hidden disappeared as she noticed that all the 6 parents were getting on very well.

"Mum Dad it's good to see you guys, how are you?" asked Hermione cautiously trying to make a comfortable conversation.

"We're fine darling and I'm sorry we never told you about this we weren't allowed to but if we we're we would of told you for certain." Her mother told her.

"Don't worry about it everything's fine." she reassured them. Seeing Draco and Blaise hugging and talking to their parents. The thing what struck her the most was why Bellatrix Lestrange and her husband Rodolphus where here. Deciding not to be rude she sat down and everyone else soon followed. After introducing her parents to Draco and Blaise, Lucius spoke.

"Well I bet your wondering why Bella and Rod are here. Well the reason is that as Bella has just discovered that she is in fact pregnant and wanted you to know but she's a cowered and didn't want to say and they wanted to help.

"Congratulations that's great news, when I fall pregnant they'll probably end up friends." Hermione said happily. The Wizarding world had been shocked when the news that both Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange were under an extremely powerful Imperius Curse, it was that strong that even when they were locked away in Azkaban they stayed loyal; they never tried to fight the curse as it was too strong for both them to fight. When they first joined the Deatheaters they had been challenged; the first test was the torture of Neville's parents; Frank and Alice. Back then the curse wasn't too strong and Bellatrix placed a dark curse on them that when the time came, the Longbottom's would be free of insanity however the only person able to rid them of this was Bellatrix. When she had fought the Imperious curse with the help of the ministry she headed straight to St Mungos and destroyed the curse that caused the Longbottom's in to insanity.

"I'd like that as you're gonna be my niece or niece in-law I'm not quite sure which one though." she chuckled; Hermione smiled and said niece in law.

"Aunt Bella when you dew?" asked Draco.

"Not till next summer kiddo." She told him.

"Now that were all settled down and were comfortable around each other, I think we should get to the purpose in hand don't you, the wedding," said Narcissa pompously.

"Hermione, Draco and Blaise when do you want the wedding to take place?" questioned Maria.

"I always wanted a winter wonderland type wedding with huge statues of ice, snow falling to the ground lightly." Responded Hermione shyly

"That sounds beautiful dear." Maria admitted in a soft calming voice turning to Marco she handed him a quill, some parchment and ink "write down all the things that will be in the wedding please dear, don't forget to write what Hermione just said."

"Thank you, but it was just a child's dream when you're little, surely you had the same?" Hermione said smiling as she watched Marco write her suggestions down on the parchment.

"Oh I did and that child's dream as you call it came true, it was warm, blue skied day with flowers blossoming birds cheeping, not what you expected from the wife of an ex-deatheater was it" she replied smiling when she saw her face while she described her wedding.

"You're right that wasn't what I was expecting at all" admitted Hermione still shocked at what she had been told.

"So the wedding do you want a theme or not?" asked Lucius bored. Weddings never held much excitement for him, is own wedding was planned mainly by his wife, mother and mother-in-law.

Before anyone could speak Blaise spoke "The wedding will be themed it will be exactly like Hermione's dream wedding was when she was a child." He said sending a loving smile to Hermione who had tears trickling down her face. Carefully she leaned over and placed her lips on Blaise's, putting all her love she could muster in to that one kiss, they never heard Mrs Granger and Mrs Zabini cooing or whispering how much they had grown and that their babies aren't young any more. Pulling apart Blaise whispered in her ear "I love you" before pulling back completely he grabbed her hand and giving it a little squeeze.

Smiling at the two of them Draco turned towards them as Hermione spoke.

"Ok then so we're having a winter wonderland style wedding, with ice sculptures of Salazar Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw Draco Blaise and Me," she announced to them.

"If that is what you want than you shall have it." Said Lucius with a small smile indicated for Hermione.

"Here look through these magazines for your wedding clothes." Explained Narcissa handing the books over to Blaise who gave the dress ones to Hermione and split the men's robe magazine between Draco and himself.

5 minutes later Blaise and Draco had both decided and picked there robes to suit with the style of the wedding. Draco went for silver dress robes and silver trousers a dark blue shirt with a tie that had blue and silver in diagonal stripes, his shoes would be white. Blaise however was different he'd gone for a dark midnight blue dress robes and trousers with a silver shirt and black shoes; his tie was identical to Draco except the diagonal stripes went in the opposite direction. Although both boys had chosen their outfits Hermione hadn't, she had gone through nearly every book but still hadn't found the ideal dress and was beginning to think that there wasn't the dress she had in mind in the book. Going through the last book she turned the page and gasped, a shimmering ice blue dress with small diamonds on the chest, it was strapless and reached just above the floor, at the back it was a corset strapped style that would reach mid-back on her. The shoes were what Cinderella had in the fairy tales she once read as a child, glass slippers.

"I found it the dress it's beautiful this is the one." She cried bubbling with excitement. The magazine was passed around till I was back in her hands.

"That's beautiful; if that's the one you want then you shall have it." Told Marco.

"Now cake, how would your cake to be," asked Bellatrix excitedly.

"Chocolate,"

"Vanilla,"

"Just sponge," the trio said all at the same time, Hermione laughed squeezing Blaise's hand. "How about we have the top layer made of chocolate the second layer Vanilla and the bottom layer plain sponge. The icing will be blue and white and it should be shaped in a castle," she suggested. All four women's eyes widened as Hermione explained the cake.

"I love it, you're definitly going with the theme my dear," said Hermione's father smiling proudly at his only daughter.

Throughout the lesson they planned the decorations, the date and destination. It had been decided that they would have the wedding at Hogwarts in the Great Hall on the 4th of December.

* * *

**Woo Please Review :)  
Lottie x**


	10. The Night Before Chapter Edited

**Yay that's this chapter edited now only need to edit one more chapter and I will have edited all the chapters I've been planning on doing. Then I can start uploading new chapters to this story! Hope you enjoy this chapter**

* * *

**_The Night Before _**

Weeks had passed since the planning for the wedding and now they had only a week and a half till the big day itself.

Plenty of weddings had happened however, Hermione Blaise and Draco had been invited to two weddings. Neville and Ginny's was the first, at the moment they were on their honeymoon in Cyprus soaking up the sun and just enjoying themselves, well that's what the postcards Hermione had received said. They had a beautiful but simple wedding with family and friends only; it was a blue themed wedding with many different shades. The dress Ginny wore was immaculate a light blue dress. While the bridesmaids who were Hermione, Lavender, Luna, Hannah Abbot and her sister-in-law Fleur wore a dark midnight dress in the same design.

The second wedding was of Millicent Bullstrode and Seamus Finnegan they had an extravagant Irish theme wedding with three leaf cloves covering the whole of the walls and floor. Both Seamus and Millicent wore no shoes. Millicent had a white dress with an ivy design starting from the bottom and working its way up to the top. The dress was the most unique dress Hermione had ever seen because of the ivy design. They at the moment were in Spain for their honeymoon and would be returning in four days time while Ginny and Neville would be returning tomorrow morning. The next wedding to take place was Hermione's Draco's and Blaise's.

On the 3rd of December the night before the wedding the trio were sat on the large leather brown sofa taking.

"Tonight is my last night of been Hermione Granger cause im gonna be Hermione Malfoy-Zabini in the morning" she whispered quietly cuddling further into Blaise whose arms were wrapped around her waist.

"Well that's a good thing isn't it?" asked Draco uncertainly.

"Yes it is a good thing love, to be Mrs Malfoy-Zabini," she said squeezing Draco's hand.

"Good" replied Blaise.

"We get to go to America," chanted Hermione happily.

"Yep and we're going to New York the city that never sleeps and I've heard that there is a lot of shops there, so you can buy anything you want, on us. Well it's on my dad to be honest but who cares" said Draco cheekily moving closer to Hermione and laid his head on her legs.

Stroking Draco's hair she tilted her head to the side letting Blaise accesses her neck more easily. As soon as her neck was visible Blaise attached his mouth on to her neck and began to leave his mark letting everyone who saw it know that Hermione was his and Draco's girl.

"Blaise stop it, I don't mind you kissing my neck but I don't you to leave a mark for tomorrow as your mother would flip if she knew what you'd done" as soon as Hermione had finished her sentence Blaise mouth left Hermione's neck with a pop.

"That's not fair love I was enjoying myself," whined Blaise childishly.

Turning her head she stuck her tongue out at Blaise who kissed her nose.

"If you ask me I'd say we should head to bed as were up early in the morning" said Draco yawning as he sat up.

"I guess your right love see you tomorrow" she said giving both of the confused boys a peck on the cheek and turned towards the door.

"Wait a minute the bedroom is that way" exclaimed Blaise pointing in the opposite direction to where Hermione was heading.

"I know but it's a Muggle tradition to not see the groom the night before the wedding and at the moment it's eight. So I'm off to Fred and Angelina's to spend the rest of the night there, I'll see you tomorrow when I'll become Hermione Malfoy-Zabini" and with that she grabbed her coat and walked out of the door waving good bye to the boys before she left.

Walking down the street Hermione felt a weird sensation in her stomach like someone had somehow put a washing machine inside of her and turned it on. Seeing Fred and Angelina's house she opened the gate that was joined to a small white picket fence and walked down the patio that was in the centre of the garden. Knocking on the door she heard two voices in the house one was cheeky masculine; Freds and one sweet feminine voice that belonged to Angelina. The next thing she knew was the door was open and standing in the gap was the one and only Fred Weasley.

"Hey Mione, Angelina is in the living room." Said Fred giving her a friendly smile that she had to return.

"Thanks Fred, where you going?" she asked seeing him dressed in a scarf and coat. Even though they were in a building Dumbledore had charmed the little village on the Fourth floor to match the weather that was outside and as it was the beginning of December it was chilly.

"Well seeing as this is your last night of been Hermione Granger, I decided to spend the night at George's so you could hang out with Angelina, you know do them girl things like paint nails, eat chocolate, do each others hair and watch movies." He said giving her a little wink.

"Are you sure Fred, I don't want to separate you and Angelina." She told him quickly.

"Don't be silly we're fine with this, I haven't seen George for awhile anyway." He told her as he left the house giving her a brotherly hug and walked down the patio through the gate and down the road. Shrugging her shoulders she stepped into the house and immediately came face to face with Angelina.

"Mione" she shrieked

"Angelina" Hermione shrieked causing Angelina to pout.

"Come in love," said Angelina taking Hermione's coat and placing it on the coat rake then she pushed her into the living room. In the living room there were boxes of chocolate, alcoholic beverages, a nail care kit, a hair care kit, and a pamper kit in the middle of the room, there were snacks on a tray on the coffee table along with movies

"Well tonight is your last night of been single so why not enjoy ourselves a little?" said Angelina taking Hermione's arm and pulling her on to the floor.

"Okay, so what are we doing first?" questioned Hermione looking at all the things on the floor.

"That's up to you, it is your night after all" said Angelina eagerly.

"If your sure then we should put a movie on and do each others nails for tomorrow" she said smiling that turned into laughter at seeing Angelina who looked like Christmas had come early for her.

"We have Titanic, Moulin Rouge, Chicago, Sex and the City and Grease." Said Angelina picking each up for Hermione to choose from.

"Grease or Chicago I don't mind" voiced Hermione who was looking at the different nail vanish colours.

"Well how about Grease" suggested Angelina who knew the songs for Grease.

"Yep, put it in and let me do your nails love." She said simply.

"Whoa, someone's feisty this fine evening" said Angelina cheekily.

She placed the disc into the DVD player that she learned to use a while ago and sat down to paint Hermione's toenails a silver blue colour and finger nails silver.

"Your defiantly a Slytherins bride-to-be Mione, with silver as your major theme." Exclaimed Angelina quietly as she was sticking small gems on to Hermione's big toes in a heart shaped pattern.

"Well if im a Slytherins bride-to-be then Seamus is a Slytherin husband as his wedding was all green." Said Hermione smartly. Looking back at the screen where Grease Lightening was about to beginning.

Looking at Angelina she said "sing with me" with puppy dog eyes.

"Sure." Angelina replied. Reaching beside she picked a discarded deodorant can and a hairbrush up and gave Hermione the hairbrush while she kept the can.

"What are you doing?" asked Hermione confused.

"These are our microphones to sing with." Replied Angelina.

**Hermione sings **

_Angelina sings _

Angelina and Hermione

**Well this car is systematic, hydromatic, ultramatic  
Why, it could be Greased Lightnin'!  
We'll get some overhead lifters and some four barrel quads, oh yeah**

_Keep talkin', whoah keep talkin'!_

**Fuel injection cut off and chrome plated rods, oh yeah** _I'll get her ready, I need to get her ready!_

**With a four-speed on the floor, they'll be waitin' at the door  
You know that ain't shit when we'll be gettin' lots of tit  
Greased Lightnin'**

Go, Greased Lightnin'  
You're burnin' up the quarter mile  
Greased Lightnin', go Greased Lightnin'  
Go Greased Lightnin'  
You're coasting through the heat lap trails  
Greased Lightnin', go Greased Lightnin'  
You are supreme  
The chicks'll cream  
For Greased Lightnin'  
Go go go go go go go go

**We'll get some purple pitched tail lights and thirty inch fins, oh yeah  
A palomina dashboard and duel-muffler twins, oh yeah  
With new boosters, plates and shocks**

_I can get off my rocks  
You know that I ain't braggin', she's a real pussy wagon  
Greased Lightnin'_

Go, Greased Lightnin'  
You're burnin' up the quarter mile  
Greased Lightnin', go Greased Lightnin'  
Go Greased Lightnin'  
You're coasting through the heat lap trails  
Greased Lightnin', go Greased Lightnin'  
You are supreme  
The chicks'll cream  
For Greased Lightnin'  
**Go go go go go go go go**

Go, Greased Lightnin'  
You're burnin' up the quarter mile  
Greased Lightnin', go Greased Lightnin'  
Go Greased Lightnin'  
You're coasting through the heat lap trails  
Greased Lightnin', go Greased Lightnin'  
You are supreme  
The chicks'll cream  
For Greased Lightnin'  
_Go go go go go go go go_

"That was brilliant, I didn't know you could sing Hermione" said Angelina in mild shock.

"There is a lot you don't know about me" said Hermione taking a drink from her cocktail; sex on the beach.

"Really like what" asked Angelina intrigued.

"Well ask me questions and you'll find out."

"Like that muggle game 20 questions," she said eagerly clearly the alcohol had got into her system making her tipsy.

"Similar, and your drunk love" laughed Hermione at seeing Angelina trying to stand up but failing miserably.

"No im not," she said loudly causing Hermione to collapse in a fit of giggles who was also tipsy.

"Anyway on with the first question" said Angelina, "What's your favourite colour?"

"Pink" she replied

"Favourite animal,"

"Cat"

"Favourite time of the year"

"Winter"

"Why winter?" asked Angelina

"You can cuddle up to boys in winter," she explained waggling her eyebrows.

"You sly dog Hermione Granger" said Angelina cheekily however her face showed she was shocked at Hermione's statement.

"It's all that time spending with Blaise and Draco that did it." She told her

The game carried on till Angelina asked her last question.

"What is your favourite sex position?" she asked nosily

"Erm… I've never had sex," she whispered looking down as she heard Angelina gasp.

"You've never… had sex," she whispered softly still in shock. "But your gonna marry the Slytherin Sex Gods, how can you not of had sex Hermione"

"I don't know we didn't even like each other to begin with and then we've been making sure that the wedding plans ran smoothly, we haven't had time" she said then even quieter she said " I don't even know what to do." One thing people would say about Hermione Granger was she new everything; so not knowing something was just unexpected.

"Come here love" said Angelina holding her arms out so she could give Hermione a hug. "Do the boys know this?" she asked quietly stroking Hermione's hair as she lay there

"We've never spoken about it." She told Angelina "and they might laugh at me"

"I don't think they will tomorrow is your wedding, knowing what boys are like they will probably be happy and feel special that you've never slept with someone before them." Angelina said.

"Have you ever had sex Angie?"

"Yes, I lost my virginity to Fred in-fact in our 5th year."

"Were you scared?" she asked looking up at her.

"Yes, yes I was actually and nervous, but Fred was sweet and didn't rush me into anything that I didn't feel comfortable with and I bet that Draco and Blaise will do the same" she whispered to Hermione and was glad to see her smile. "Anyway let's go to bed you've got a big day tomorrow." And with that the two girls stood up and went up the stairs; going their separate ways Angelina went right and Hermione left.

Half an hour later Hermione was laid in the bed thinking about what Angelina had said downstairs and silently agreed with what she said. Deciding tomorrow would be the day she would give her virginity to Draco and Blaise. She would pluck up that Gryffindor bravery and admit to never having sex before, hopefully they wouldn't laugh but make her feel comfortable and loved. Turning over she drifted off to sleep dreaming about two boys one dark the other light, a picture perfect wedding.

* * *

**I hope you liked it please review.**

**Thanks xx**


	11. Today's the Big Day Chapter Edited

**YES finally all the chapters I had in my mind to edit have been edited, you can now enjoy the new edited story. The story will now be updated with new fresh chapters. So keep a look out for them.**

* * *

Today's the Big Day.

Hermione woke early on the 4th not because she was excited or nervous because at the forbidden time of half past 4 on a Monday morning, which didn't exist in her regular life Angelina Johnson soon to be Weasley was hammering on her door for her to get up. Crawling out of bed she stood in her silk pyjamas and looked in the mirror. What looked back was a monster. Her hair was completely knotted, her face looked paler than normal and she felt sick as a dog, the last one she blamed on nerves, what was slowly creeping in as she became more awake? Opening the door she descended the stairs and entered the kitchen. Angelina was sat drinking her regular black coffee.

"You look awful Hermione, what happened?" she gasped taking a drink.

"Why thank you Angie, thank you very much. You really know how to cheer me up." She replied sarcastically but her face soon dropped and her shoulders sagged as she looked at Angelina "Can you fix this Angie?" Angelina placed her coffee on the table and walked over to where Hermione stood. She lifted locks of Hermione's hair, inspecting her nails she relaxed ever so slightly as she hadn't chipped her nail varnish however some of the gemstones on her big toe nails had disappeared or moved.

"I think so, however I am going to need extra help so you go have a long shower, the shaver is on the side there is cherry shampoo and conditioner and the body wash is lemon scented.

"Ok… and Angelina thanks," she said scenically.

"No worries babe," She said smiling back at her.

As Hermione headed up to the bathroom Angelina retreated to the hallway; they had placed the phone in there as she couldn't find a suitable place to put it.

Fred and her had gone for a look that was celebrated in the 1970s… the hippie style; oranges and yellows, pinks and greens, reds, purples and blues decorated all over the house the ideal word to describe it was a rainbow. Glancing through the phone book on the table she picked up the phone and dialled.

"Hello" said the smooth but cold voice belonging to Professor Snape.

"Hello Professor it's Angelina Johnson, I'd like to speak to Professor McGonagall please," She said calmly holding her breath. It didn't take long for students to notice that Snape hated Gryffindors for a reason unknown to them. Rumours surfaced that in the dead of the night Professor Snape would transform into a Vampire and bit the necks of the young.

"If you must, wait," the oily voice once more spoke and Angelina released the breath she was holding, if she had to be honest to herself she would admit Snape scared her.

"Hello dear, what can I do for you." Said Professor McGonagall.

"Professor I need your help it's Hermione she woke up this morning and she looked half dead and we have less than 7 hours till she marries Malfoy and Zabini," rushed Angelina finally letting the panic that was building up inside her out.

"Calm down Miss Johnson I'll come over right now."

"Thank you, Professor your lifesaver, I'm going to call some others as well, bye" said Angelina quickly.

"Good bye, Miss Johnson" said McGonagall chuckling she placed the phone back on the hook.

20 minutes after she had called Professor McGonagall, Lavender Brown, Parvarti Patil, her sister Padma, Katie Bell, Ginny Longbottom and Professor McGonagall, as well as her were all seated in the living room.

Hearing the shower stop she headed up stairs to find Hermione. When she got there Hermione was looking in the mirror in the room she had slept in.

"Are you ok Hermione?" Angelina asked cautiously.

"Do I look ok?" She snapped back, surprising Angelina with the venom in her voice, sighing she explained in a calmer voice, " I'm getting married today and I look a mess, I'm a virgin who is scared to have sex, and I feel like I'm about to pass out with nerves," she was almost crying when she finished.

"Hermione it's normal to feel nervous on your wedding day ask Ginny she was, you remember. Having sex for the first time is a frightening experience for anyone, I surely was. And you've just got out of the shower, so when we're done with you, you're going to make all those boys out there wish you were marrying them and make Malfoy and Zabini weak at the knees with your stunning good lucks," explained Angelina who smiled when she saw a tiny glint of happiness shine in the chocolate orbs.

"You mean it," Hermione said shyly.

"Yes so shut up and get down stairs so we can get you ready" cried Angelina causing Hermione to laugh and willingly be dragged by the feisty Gryffindor to the orange living room.

Before they entered the room Hermione paused, "What do you mean by we are going to make all the boys want you, who is the we?"

"You'll find out in a second," smirking she pushed open the door.

When entering the room Hermione saw her head of house and her friends with mascara, lip-gloss, curling tongs, brushes for every occasion, tweezers and many more devices that had suddenly become Hermione's worst enemies and she know she was in for one hell of a ride and the only word that could form in her head was 'help'.

Back at the house Lucius sat watching his overly stressed son become more and more stressed than he was before.

"Will you calm down and relax Draco," he drawled earning a scowl for his sixteen-year-old son. Looking at Draco, Lucius for the first time in his life considered himself old. His only son was getting married and in a few years or months later he might be something else not just a husband, father and father in law, he'd be a grandfather. His eyes widened just a little of the image of a small tanned, ice blued eyed little girl sitting on his lap. Shaking himself out of the thought as he realised his son was silent.

"What is the matter now," he asked him.

In a meek quiet voice he mumbled something and Lucius who didn't quite hear, this contributing to the getting old theory, he asked him to repeat what he said.  
"I'm scared," Lucius heard what he said this time; sighing to himself he stood up and swiftly crossed the room to where Draco was perched. Lowering himself on to the bed he placed his hand lightly on to Draco's knee.

In a soft fatherly tone he spoke, "It's alright to feel scared son it happens to everyone on his or her wedding day,"

"Even you," asked Draco looking at him like he was young once again.

Chuckling Lucius answered his question, "yes son even I, I was cool and collected on the outside but on the inside I felt like I was going to explode with nerves," he explained.

"Why do we get nervous," he asked.

"To be honest with you, I'm not sure, if I had to guess I would say it's an emotion you feel when you have to do something and you're not sure how that something's going to turn out, but I don't think that's it but you never know," replied Lucius.

"Can I ask you something now" asked Lucius. Draco nodded his head looking at his father. "Am I getting old," he blurted.

Smirking Draco looked at his father and saw the crease lines on his forehead that had begun to show and the lines near his mouth were also beginning to show.

"Yes" he said and almost burst out in laughter at his father's face; his eyes were wide and mouth agape was truly hilarious to Draco.

"Why you cheeky little…" gasped Lucius shoving Draco in the arm causing him to tumble off the bed.

Walking in the grounds Blaise and his father Marco were talking about the upcoming wedding.

"How you feeling," Marco asked his son who was in deep thought.

"Ok I guess, a bit nervous, but it's after the wedding I'm worrying about," he explained sighing.

"What do you mean," he asked, he had a slight idea what his son was talking about but wasn't entirely sure.

"You know, what couples are supposed to do the night of the wedding," he said embarrassed, he was never really bothered about talking about it to his friends but to his father that was a completely different story.

"You mean have sex," he said smirking slightly.

"Well yes, Draco and I have done it with quite a few lasses but Hermione she hasn't I'm sure of it and Drake nor me have ever slept with a virgin so we don't know what were supposed to do," he finished and was sure his face was red or a dark pink.

"Well… when your mother and I married I like you had sex before but your mother she hadn't, the way I'd advise you to do is make her feel comfortable and make sure she is ok with what you're doing and ask her what she wants, that's what I did,"

Pulling a face from the last part he said, "I didn't need to know the last bit but what if we don't understand what she wants us to do," he asked uncertainly.

"Let her show you, it's not hard,"

"Ok, any tips," Blaise asked he and his father had always been close ever since he was little.

"Make sure she's comfortable, don't push her if there's something she doesn't want you to do don't do it or force her, if she s a virgin enter her slowly so she can accustom to your size and last really just have fun that's all sex is about till you decide to have children and take it from me you don't get as much when you have kids," he said causing Blaise to laugh.

"Thanks dad I'll keep that in mind,"

"Blaise I want you to know that me and your mother are proud of you," he said wrapping his arms around his son giving him a fatherly hug.

"I know, what if I mess up or forget my words," he said his face a picture of horror.

"You won't just remember she is there for you and Draco and no other man," he explained using the same words his father said to him on the day of his wedding.

A few hours later over at Angelina's house Hermione had come to the conclusion she would rather be chopped up in to tiny little piece with a blunt knife than sit here and let them torture her like this.

"Are you done yet," she asked for the unknown amount of time.

"Almost," replied Parvarti who was at the moment plucking Hermione's eyebrows causing the said girl to wince frequently.

"How did I get myself into this," she wined wincing again.

"Hermione deal with it ok," snapped Ginny who was becoming agitated by Hermione's constant complaints. Hermione's bottom of lip started to poke out forming a pout.

"Hermione stand still," yelled Parvarti who was struggling to pluck Hermione's eyebrows as she kept fidgeting. Hermione had been worked on for the last five hours and was truly fed up. Although she was nearly finished with her getting ready faze she was still not totally happy with the way she looked not because the girls made her look unattractive or foolish but because she had never found herself attractive from a young age. Professor McGonagall worked her magic on her caramel locks that now had full volume curls tied in a loose bun with one escaped stand left to dangle by the side of her face. Lavender had re-done her toenails in the ice blue varnish and replaced the missing gems. Padma and Ginny had helped Hermione into her fairy tale dress and Parvarti was working on her makeup and eyebrows that were torment of Hermione's pain.

"But it hurts," she cried causing the other girls to shake their heads in slight amusement.

"Well I am almost finished," said Parvarti with an annoyed sigh. "Done" she said.

"Finally," expressed Hermione relaxing her face.

"Now it's time to put your make up on," smiled Parvarti. Groaning Hermione sat down on the stool that she had been given.

"Miss Granger I would have never thought you of all people would over react so badly to getting ready," laughed McGonagall who was surly going to inform Madam Pomfrey and Professor Sprout and Hooch.

"Professor just remember this when it is your wedding day and I'll be here to help you get ready," snarled Hermione replying to McGonagall's statement. Shocked at the aggression, slightly a bit apprehensive McGonagall chose to stay silent.

"Hermione you know if you stay still then it'll be over quicker," said Lavender her plump lips in a grin formed by Hermione's discomfort.

"Yes but then what am I supposed to do then," said Hermione through gritted teeth.

"I don't know, do something to calm your nerves," said Ginny who had already been through the nerve racking, palm sweating experience.

"Good idea Gin I'll read," she said with a smile forming on her face.

"Ok then let me do this first," said Parvarti applying some blusher on to the Gryffindors cheeks.

"So Hermione how you feeling," asked Lavender who was peering over Parvarti's shoulder. She, Ginny and the Patil sisters were the bridesmaids for Hermione's wedding, as over the couple of months living close to the girls they had begun an unlikely friendship that none of them really thought would happen, especially spending five years in a dorm together.

"Hermione do you want kids in the future," asked McGonagall.

"Yes all three of us do why," she asked.

"I was going to warn Professor Snape to retire when they come here," she replied cheekily causing the girls to giggle.

"Professor I think he would like the descendant of me because it would be Draco's child, it'll be smart and most likely in Slytherin," she said as Parvarti drew the eye liner on to the lower lid of her eye.

"You're probably right you know," said Ginny thoughtfully.

"When am I wrong," she replied cheekily.

"Done," said Parvarti lifting up a mirror to show Hermione her reflection. Gasping Hermione couldn't believe her eyes she was beautiful her face was a light summer tan with eye shadow that glittered elegantly her cheeks had a slight pink tone to them that brought out her brown eyes decorated with brown eyeliner and mascara to enlarge them. Her lips were a peach gloss that finished of her look with ease.

"Hermione you look gorgeous," said Lavender her eyes wide.

"Thanks Lavender," said Hermione who was becoming excited now that she was finally ready.

"Oh no," said Hermione a scared look appearing on her face.

"What," said Angelina looking at Hermione with worry etched on her face at Hermione's face?

"I don't have all the pacific items you know something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue,"

"Miss Granger really I thought it was something serious," said McGonagall shaking her head in disbelief.

"Professor to me it serious," said Hermione whose voice was not like it was earlier on, now it had a sad tone to it.

"Okay so something new," asked Angelina looking at Hermione.

"Well my underwear is new," she said.

"Well that solves the new problem, now the old, anything,"

"No," she said, her voice becoming sadder.

"Okay what about something borrowed,"

"Yes the earrings I'm wearing are Pansy's she gave me them but she said I didn't have to wear them but the go with the dress." She explained as all the other girls peered at the diamond studs in her ears.

"Okay and finally something blue,"

"That's easier I'm dressed in blue," she said using her hands to them the dress and the shoes.

"So where looking for something old," said Lavender.

Just then before anybody could speak the door rang and Angelina went to answer it. A few minutes later she returned and behind her was Narcissa Malfoy, Maria Zabini and her own mother and father.

"Hermione I brought you something that I wore on my wedding day when I married your father," said Jane, lifting up the lid on the box she held in her hands a shiny sapphire tiara shone in the light. All together the girls smiled as the tiara was placed on to her head and they all said "something old,"

It was approximately ten minutes before she would be known as Hermione Malfoy-Zabini and she was terrified. She had done many things in her life so far but this was the cherry on the top. Walking into the room Hermione had been told to stay with her father; he gathered his daughter into a hug and just stood there. Each welcoming the loving embrace and warmth they felt.

"Are you ready my love," he said gently kissing her forehead.

"As ready as I'll ever be," she replied wrapping her arm around her fathers extended one. Together the duo walked down the corridors till they were stood outside the Great Hall doors. The bridesmaids gathered in front and as the music began to play the bridesmaids walked in with Hermione trailing behind, her father beside. The whole room gasped as Hermione was spotted she looked stunning, there was not one thing out of place. The room it's self was an ice palace with ice statues of who and what she wanted. There were snow that could not melt, icicles that did not drip, there were snowflakes that fell from the sky but didn't melt or land on your hair, clothes or shoes they just disappeared. The whole room was perfect in Hermione's eyes and as she looked down the aisle to where Draco and Blaise stood she almost cracked up in laughter as both boys stood, their mouth agape and eyes wide. As she grew closer to her future husbands Hermione saw her mum, Draco's parents and Blaise's parents. All three mothers were smiling up at her. Lucius and Marco were attempting to stay straight-faced but were failing terribly as both men had a smile creeping on to their face.

As she stood at the alter with Blaise and Draco the priest began to,

"Today we stand here for the Wedding of Draco Lucius Malfoy, Blaise Marco Zabini and Hermione Maranda Granger. Please take hold of your hands and Draco, repeat after me. I Draco Lucius Malfoy take thee Blaise Marco Zabini and thee Hermione Miranda Granger to be my lawful wedded Husband and Wife,"

"I Draco Lucius Marco take thee Blaise Marco Zabini and thee Hermione Miranda Granger to be my lawful wedded Husband and Wife"

"In love and in sickness for richer or for poorer, to cherish and be faithful till death do us part," finished the priest.

"In love and in sickness for richer or for poorer, to cherish and be faithful till death do us part," said Draco

"Blaise, repeat after me. I Blaise Marco Zabini take thee Draco Lucius Malfoy and thee Hermione Miranda Granger to be my lawful wedded husband and wife,"

"I Blaise Marco Zabini take thee Draco Lucius Malfoy and thee Hermione Miranda Granger to be my lawful wedded husband and wife," said Blaise squeezing Hermione's hand.

"In love and in sickness for richer or for poorer, to cherish and be faithful till death do us part," voiced the priest.

"In love and in sickness for richer or for poorer, to cherish and be faithful till death do us part," repeated Blaise.

"And now Hermione repeat after me, I Hermione Miranda Granger take thee Draco Lucius Malfoy and thee Blaise Marco Zabini to be my lawful wedded husbands,"

"I Hermione Miranda Granger take thee Draco Lucius Malfoy and thee Blaise Marco Zabini to be my lawful wedded husbands," she said happiness shining in her chocolate eyes and both boys saw this as she had opted for not having a veil to cover her face. They had also decided not have a ring but to use a weaker version of the magic that betrothed couples used so they would be married for life theirs would however last till the law making them marry ended this would be when their eldest child was the age of three.

"In love and in sickness for richer or for poorer, to cherish and be faithful till death do us part,"

"In love and in sickness for richer or for poorer, to cherish and be faithful till death do us part," She said and all the guests smiled.

"I now pronounce you Husbands and Wife, you may kiss the bride. Swooping in like an eagle Draco lips dived on to Hermione's before pulling away letting Blaise descend his lips on to hers replacing his. None of the three heard the clapping that was echoing around them. Hermione took hold of Draco and Blaise's hand and together they ran down the aisle together side by side.

* * *

**Please review constructive critisism welcome. No flames.**


	12. Author's Note

Heyy everyone (:

Im sorry I haven't updated for agessssss! well you see I've been struggling with writers block and I've decided im gonna re-do the chapters seeing as now I'd say my writing has improved.

Also I need a tiny bit of help for the next chapter. As said in the last chapter, Hermione, Blaise and Draco got married however I've decided to this chapter about the insights to another couple sooooo. Can you please say which couple you want?

Harry and Pansy

Ginny and Neville

Ron and Lavender

Fred and Angelina

George and Katie

Dean and Luna

Seamus and Millicent

Theodore and Hannah

Crabbe and Pavarti

Goyal and Padma

Snape and McGonagall

Please choose it's your time to say what you want to found out about a certain couple.

In two weeks I'll write the chapter so by then you all can have a say in who you want.

Please please please choose

Thank you

Lottielue1 xx


	13. Snape and McGonagall

I know it's been forever since I last posted a chapter on this story, I haven't given up I promise. Just had absolutely no idea what to write and i have a few more stories on the go.**

* * *

******

Snape and McGonagall

Mr's and Mrs Malfoy-Zabini were away on their on honeymoon in California. They had booked a 5 star hotel and were having an amazing time there. This is what the post card had said that had been delivered through Harry's door. Not all could be said for the two Professors at Hogwarts who'd been forced to marry. Of course they had never been any attraction between them however neither were truly happy with the idea.

It was also a well-known fact that Professor Severus Snape disliked children. The idea of having his very own snot nose brat was not appealing in the slightest. A miniature him the mere thought made him shudder in distaste. He swore once he became Dumbledore's little spy he would put the idea of having a wife and a child in a fire and let it burn. But now after everything he had ever done he was now dragged into the ministry's hair brain scheme for people to produce an heir. As well as this he had to have a child with his rival for so many years: Minervra McGonagall.

Professor Minervra McGonagall was many years senior to her husband to be. She had always believed that she was too old to re-produce an off spring and had missed her chance many years ago as she worked as the Transfiguration Teacher. However surprisingly she was still fertile, well that was the results she had been given by Poppy Pomfrey said.

So now the couple were sat there in the house they had purchased, both thinking the same thing. Why me!

" We can't avoid this much longer Severus we really must plan a wedding and well try for a child. I know both of us don't want this but can it really be stopped cause I know we have tried everything we could possibly think of. And at the end of the day when our child is 3 years old we can split apart." She reassured him attentively placing her hand on his arm. To her surprise he didn't move it. He just sat there a far away look on his face.

" I don't think I could though Minervra there were many children from broken families many of the children wanted their parent back together. And some didn't understand how they could be in love one day to hating each other the next. How they could wake up and have both parents under one roof to see everyday to the next were they awake and have just one waiting for them and seeing there other once or twice a week." His voice was a whisper but it spoke volumes.

" Severus I know this is hard for you but we would get through this. I know I wouldn't have gotten married if this law never came up, I didn't want to be in a relationship. Im also sure you were like me you put aside the feelings to be with someone and have someone who is part of your blood. So you could live alone with out having to be depended on you again. You just wanted the odd fling.

" Yeah, I don't want to be a father or a husband. I don't want to be my dad." Again his voice was a whisper.

Tears sprung to Minerva's eyes it had never dawned on her the emotional fear he had. " Severus you wont be your father, I wont let you."

" I am my father Minervra, I already am."

" How are you your father?" her voice was steady and calm but inside she was a wreck.

" I hate, scare and terrorise children, I have raped woman in the past, im cold cruel, and a man who has skin so tough that allows nobody in. That Minervra is how I am my father."

" Your father passed away 15 years ago, you have a chance to change who you are, maybe a child who will call you father, will love you know matter what. That child isn't a curse it's a blessing, it's a chance to go, Im not my father I am Severus Snape the potions teacher at Hogwarts,"

" I don't know, I'm not really father material, I'm impatient, sour and cold,"

" A child brings energy so life is never a dull moment, you have know one to love so your cold, a child brings up so many things and at most times it's the child that will be impatient with the parent."

"Alfie,"

" What?"

" Alfie"

" I heard you the first time Severus but what on earth are you getting at saying Alfie."

" I always liked that name for a boy," he stated shrugging his shoulder looking at the elder woman in front of him. He almost burst out laughing with startled look on her face.

" Alfie is a nice name, if we have a boy we can name it that, it has a ring to it don't you say Alfie Lee Snape."

" Lee, I assume you like the name,"

" Well yeah, ever since I was a young girl I called my dolls Lee, my mother thought I was mad, naming dolls in a frilly dress Lee. It was when I arrived at Hogwarts there was a muggleborn girl called Leigh. It was there when I realised it was unisex name."

" Right Alfie Lee Snape, what about Melissa Grace Snape or Cassidy Jean Snape.

" I prefer Cassidy Jean it suits us something girly but old fashioned. But you sure you don't want to name it Elaine." She asked him teasingly.

" No definitely not, that meddling old fool just had to bring my mother in, I feel like a child again, constantly checking around every corner encase im going to be caught doing something I shouldn't be."

" Ha, that tells me you were rather a mischievous young by, into things he shouldn't be."

" You don't know half of it my dear woman, we had a pet dog when I was a child a Bernese mountain dog called Sooty, I was five and it was black. He would sit beside me every dinner as I ate, when my mum wasn't looking I gave him some of my dinner, it was usually peas and carrots, I never liked peas or carrots but the barmy woman always put them on my plate. Well one day she caught me doing it, she was absolutely furious, the only reason she put peas and carrots on my plate was because she thought I'd eaten them every time, really I fed them to the dog." He chuckled thinking back.

" I can see you doing that, and your eyes wide in fear as she caught you," laughed Minervra as she spilt a little of her whiskey on the floor.

" Yup, as you said before with a child around there was never a dull moment and with me there definitely wasn't."

"How did we get on to the talk of Babies?"

" I haven't a clue but we have sorted the baby names months in advance."

" Summer."

" What, you cant just say one thing that's what I do," snapped Severus childishly

" I just did and I want a summer wedding,"

" Oh well that makes sense and I don't see why not, it has to be indoors though"

" Of course I couldn't think to possibly take you out in of the castle in the day light it could harm you,"

" Shut up, I meant it as it could rain,"

" Are you scared of getting wet, did you dislike baths when you were young as well," she taunted childishly back.

" As a matter of fact I did, my mother spent many of hours chasing me around the house trying to get me in the bath, I was a sucker for Squeak misses me."

Laughing at him as she drank her whiskey, " Who was Squeak then Severus?"

" My rubber duck of course,"

" A rubber duck," she gasped in a fit of giggles.

" Yes a rubber duck, Squeak and I are great friends I still have him, he is in my underwear draw." His face held a smirk as he saw the stiff woman who was once sat beside turn into the giggling mess. Snorting she tried to hold her breath but failed.

" Can I meet Squeak," she asked when she regained her breath.

" Well he is a little scared of cats Minervra, but if you promise not to laugh I don't see why not." With a wave of his wand a plastic yellow duck flew in to the room. Handing the rubber duck to Minervra she held her breath as she looked at it, the yellow body was pale and so was his orange nose. It showed it's age. She inspected the duck with great detail however she pressed a little too hard on his back and a loud squeak came out, dropping the duck on her knee in shock, she couldn't hold her breath in any longer and burst into laughter. This time Severus joined her she decided right at that instant she liked his laugh; it was joyous and warm something she never thought she could describe him as. She handed back Squeak to his rightful owner and they turned their attention to the wedding. They may never be lovers but they would be good friends and they both were sure of that.

* * *

Hope you lke it. please review x  
Lottie x


	14. Family History

**Woo I've updated again, thanks for all being patient, enjoy.

* * *

******

Family History

" Hey Ron" greeted Hermione pulling him in to a tight hug. Hermione had just gotten back from her Honeymoon in California. Before she left she was known as Hermione Granger Gryffindor Princess and resident Virgin. However now she was known as Hermione Malfoy-Zabini Gryffindor Princess and the best lay either of the two boys had ever had. Over the two weeks in America they had spent their days sight seeing and having the time of their lives. One thing they didn't do was go to a theme park but Hermione hadn't given up the hope of getting them to one. Their nights however were spent experimenting with one an others body, the parts that pleasure and pleased each of them. Now they knew what made the other tick and moan.

" How was California?" he asked picking up his Butterbeer.

" It was beautiful, we went in to the Muggle world one day,"

" How did Malfoy and Zabini take it?"

" Draco and Blaise," Hermione corrected immediately " they didn't shout out in alarm when anything they didn't expect happened but each had a death grip on my hand. The funniest thing I found was when we walked past a bunch of kids they started to sing, It's a Kind of Magic da dum da dum dum der der der der, It's a Kind of Magic." Hermione and Ron laughed; Ron had heard the song and he understood slightly that it was a song from a band that was very famous: Queen. He didn't understand why a group of four males would have been called Queen instead of King but just accepted it as it came.

" Hermione …" he waited a minute and Hermione looked at him, " Are you happy?" he only hoped for the best for Hermione.

Looking at Ron she knew he wanted the answer and the answer he wanted she could give him. " Yes Ron, I'm more than happy," she smiled sincerely as him. " Are you?"

" Yes, I really am, I've liked her for so long Mione and now I'm with her." His smile was wider than Hermione could ever remember seeing.

" I'm glad your happy too Ron, I'm scared though."

" Scared about what?" he asked her laid further in to his blue couch.

" Everything, I'm married now, soon I'll be pregnant and then I'll have a baby, this means labour, it could be earlier, it could be a still born, it could be a Scrib I just don't know what will happen. When I've had the child I'm then responsible for another life. I'm 17 I'm not ready for it." She closed her eyes and run her hands through her hair brushing out the knots with her fingers.

" Hermione you are the smartest witch of our generation, you'll be just fine I promise but if you're worried you should talk to Mal – Draco and Blaise about this," he suggested to her. Hermione nodded her head; she knew he was right but how would she tell them.

Days later she was still thinking on how she would tell them, nothing seemed right and she was slowly becoming slightly depressed; this didn't go unnoticed by Draco and Blaise.

" What you think is a matter with her Blaise?" asked Draco as his eyes followed her around the kitchen.

" Not totally sure, she's been like this since she has gotten back. I know the Muggles call it Jet Lag but I don't think it is that." Said Blaise his eyes copying Draco's.

" I really think we should talk to her, see if there is anything the two of us can do." Blaise nodded his head in agreement and called Hermione to come sit with them.

" What?" she asked them as she sat down in between Draco and Blaise.

" What's a matter, we've seen you moping around since we got back, we don't think it's that Jet Lag thing. So what's up?"

Hermione sighed, she knew what Ron said about talking to them was right but she just didn't know how she was going to be able to tell them what was bothering her.

" You can tell us anything Cara," Blaise had begun to call her that in California, and the name seemed to stick.

Resting her head on to Blaise's shoulder. His arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer.

" I'm scared." She said. The boys looked at each other in confusion.

" Scared about what love?" Draco asked his hand stroking her knee.

" The next step we have to take in this ridiculous law." She closed her eyes and clenched her fist and then unclenched it.

" Cara, what is the next… oh" he suddenly understood what Hermione was getting too and turned her around in his arms so she was facing him. " What is scaring you about been pregnant and having a child."

" Wait wait! Your pregnant?" said Draco in shock.

" No, but I'll have to be soon and I'm scared. Do you have any idea why we've been placed together." She asked both Draco and Blaise. When both boys shook their heads Hermione sighed and laid her forehead in the gap between Blaise's shoulder and neck.

Raising her head she swivelled in his arms, so she was back in the position she was in before. " When we met Remus when we were going to get that pregnancy potion. He told me that he believes you two were placed with a Muggleborn because of the amount of Scribs born in both your families. " When both boys scowled not understanding what she meant by the amount of Scribs.

" Mione there hasn't been a lot of Scribs born in my family." Said Draco never remembering his family telling him much about them.

" Draco I think you need to talk to your father, there is more to it than you found out. Remus also mentioned that the Pureblood families are quickly dying out and that your twos are close to extinction as both Draco's parents are infertile, he thinks the ministry are expecting you to have a Scrib or become infertile if your not already." Explained Hermione. Draco and Blaise's eyebrows rose in to their hair line.

" I could be infertile?" was the only thing Draco said.

Hermione nodded her head. " With both your parents only conceiving just one child, you two. Then you two are dependant on conceiving an heir but if you conceive a Scrib and then can't conceive anymore after that then the Malfoy or Zabini name will be extinct it'll die out." She told them, she hated to do this as she could easily see both boys becoming upset and distressed.

" Hermione love, do you mind if I go visit my mother and father now," Draco asked her, he could sense Blaise wanted to do the same thing.

" No go on and Draco, there is more about your father than you know." Draco nodded his head. With a quick kiss to both Hermione and Blaise he walked over to the fireplace and disappeared to Malfoy Manor.

" Are you mad at me?" she asked Blaise turning to face him.

" NO! Love neither of us are mad at you were just shocked. Do you mind if I go visit mine?" he would stay if she needs him too.

" No you go and see your parents too." Kissing her deeply he walked over to the fireplace and disappeared to Zabini Manor.

When he was gone she broke down in to tears.

" Mother Father!" cried Draco as he landed in the large Dining room. The room was huge with emerald green wallpaper with silver swirls. A huge crystal chandelier hung over the oak table and gave off light.

Draco walked out of the Dining room and headed to his fathers study on the third floor. As he climbed the stair he walked past all the portraits on the wall; his deceased relatives his fathers mother was fast asleep as he walked past her; where as his fathers dad was wide awake. " Where are you going to Draco?" asked the smooth voice of Abraxas Malfoy from his portrait?

" Grandfather," he addressed " I'm going to talk to my Father, I have a few questions I need to ask him about our family history." He told the elderly man in the portrait. Abraxas Malfoy had shoulder length blonde hair and grey eyes. He was what many would say a male Malfoy looked like. However his nose was crooked, he once asked him when he was 7 what he had done to his nose. He had told Draco he had broken it in a fistfight with a Gryffindor in Hogwarts when he attended. He was best friends to Tom Riddle but now he regretted it, he knew if he hadn't there would have been a high chance his only son would have not followed in the same step as he.

" Well what are these questions young Draco?" he asked curious himself.

" It's mostly about Scribs in our family, there has seemed to be more than our first know of," he admitted to his Grandfather.

Abraxas closed his eyes, " Tell your father to tell you the truth about Araceli, it's time you learnt about a secret we have tried to keep quiet for many of years,"

" Whose…"

" Ask your father Draco, he is in his study," Draco nodded his head and said goodbye as he walked to his fathers study.

Abraxas turned to his wife Camille who was now awake and had heard the conversation between grandfather and grandson. " Are hope you did what is right Abraxas." She said simply.

" So do I my dear, so do I."

Knocking on his father's door he waited for him to allow him entry. When the "come in" was heard he walked in to the room.

"Draco, what a surprise" said Lucius calmly clearly not shocked at seeing him. " And what do I owe for your visit?"

" Father, I came to ask you about Scribs in our family, Hermione tells me there is more than you once told me," he saw his father tense when he asked this but thought nothing of it. " Then I spoke to Grandfather and he wants you to tell me about Araceli," The paper weight in Lucius's hand pummelled to the floor at the name. Under his breath he cursed his father for forcing him to explain who she was to his son.

" Draco come with me," he said slowly standing up, Draco followed his father out of the room to a room where he came to a locked door. Lucius unlocked the door and held it open for Draco to walk in. Lucius followed him behind.

"This Draco is the Malfoy family tree," he told his son, but Draco wasn't listening his eyes were drawn to the name Araceli Malfoy who had been burned off the family tree.

" I have an Aunt?" was all he could say.

Lucius sighed and sat down beside him his eyes also on her name. " She was 3 years younger than me, she was a little angle in my fathers eye could do nothing wrong. Araceli and I were so close we did everything together but soon there became a problem. I didn't understand what was going on at first." Draco listened closely to what his father was saying; he had never heard such emotion in his father's voice he wasn't stupid he could feel the pain his father was in.

" I had been able to do accidental magic at the age of 3, she however couldn't no matter how hard she tried or how many situations she was inshe couldn't do magic. So my father, he took her to the Dark Lord who deemed her as a Scrib, he couldn't have a Scrib in our family, this left my parents with one decision, a decision that neither wanted to do – adoption. They had begged the Dark Lord not to kill her. Araceli was sent to a Muggle adoption agency when she was 6 and my parent's life and mine fell apart. My mother died when I was 17 she was ill for a while after she had been forced to send her away. My father was strong but not strong enough to fight Dragon Pox,"

Draco didn't know what to say really, somewhere out there he had an Aunt who his father and Grandparents never stopped thinking about, someone his father loved.

" If he was the one that sent her away then why did you join him," he still disliked addressing Voldermort in any name.

" By force Draco, he would have killed me if I didn't and I knew I need to reproduce to keep the name alive." Draco closed his eyes; there was so much he had learned since his marriage.

There was something he wanted to know something that Hermione had said. " Could I be infertile?" he looked up to his father and saw him close his eyes and breathe deeply

" There is a high chance Draco, the best way to find out is really a Muggle test. They do it in the Ministry you should be grateful you're a male," chuckled Lucius remembering the procedure.

" How do they do it?" he asked his father.

" They look at your sperm, they know whether it's healthy or not. I'm assuming you can work out how they'll get the sperm." Draco nodded, his face a shade of pink.

" Don't worry too much Draco there is a chance you wont be, but what has brought this on," Lucius asked him. Draco explained everything Hermione had said.

" Draco you'll be fine I'm sure of it, now stop panicking and go back to your husband and wife," said Lucius standing up. Together they walked down the steps to the dining room and Draco disappeared into the fire.

Lucius walked back to his study opened the draw in his desk and pulled out a picture frame of two children. Both blonde one with grey eyes the other with blue. One a boy and one a girl. Looking at the picture " I'll find you one day my sister," and placed the picture on his desk.

* * *

**Please Review, I actually have a couple of ideas for some chapters so there is a high chance i'll update this either end of this month or next month x**


	15. Boy or a Girl

Ok so I know it's been like forever since I updated this story but I have spent endless months editing the previous chapters; so I've been busy doing them and uploading chapters for different stories I just haven't had time to write for this one. I also discovered when posting my previous chapter on here that; people stopped reading half way through as it was just so unreadable, but now that has been fixed I hope everyone continues reading on to the next chapter. I'm rambling on a bit now so I'll shush and let you read.

* * *

Boy or a Girl?

A few days had passed since Draco had been to speak to Lucius, and his mind was reeling. He had yet to tell Hermione and Blaise about what he had learnt about his father's sister. His mind wandered was there anyone else a Scribes in his family? Could his child be a Scribe? Hell could he even have a child? The voices in his head were driving him insane.

Approaching Blaise one morning when Hermione was finishing a piece of homework that had been assigned yesterday he asked him the question he'd wanted to know since they went to their parent's home. "What did your dad say about your fertility?"

"Not much said I could have a possible chance of being infertile but not to worry. He said something about going to the Ministry of Magic however to get a test done. What yours say?"

"Exactly the same, he said some other stuff but I'll probably tell you about that when I tell Hermione. Easier to say it all at one go than twice,"

"Draco do you want to go to the Ministry of Magic today and well find out whether we're fertile and if we're not see if there is anything we can do about it?"

"Yeah, should we ask Professor Snape to allow us out of Hogwarts after Future Project or should we just go after classe is finished?"

"Snape, now come on we better go before Hermione begins to get suspicious," Draco nodded agreeing to what Blaise said and the two Slytherins walked into the living room.

"Draco, Blaise would one of you mind telling me what time it is?" she asked scratching the last words on to the parchment with her quill.

"It's half 7, you ready to go to Breakfast babe?"

"Yes, I just finished and now I can leave it to dry." As she stood she took the offering hand from the blonde wizard, pecking him on the cheek. The trio left the room heading to the Great Hall for breakfast. The ground around the houses were thick with snow as, the weather was cold and bitter outside. Many of the students left their homes wrapped in their winter cloaks, scarves and hats.

Hermione, Draco and Blaise travelled along the corridors until they finally reached the Hall, kissing her on the cheek they headed in separate directions to their specific tables.

"Morning Ginny," Hermione yawned taking a handful of cereal and pouring on the milk on to them.

"Hermione how are you today?"

"I'm not too bad Gin; I'm just tired the boys went home to talk to their parents about fertility. Neither have told me the news and I'm just wondering what they are keeping from me."

"Try not to worry Mione they'll tell you eventually," Ginny had taken a banana out of a bowl and began to peel it as she and Hermione talked.

The day had gone by rather quickly, in Future Project they had talked about paying bills. As every house had electricity, water and gas they were all informed on how the bills would be delivered and how they would pay it. They were instructed to pay the amount of money said on the parchment by placing it in an envelope they would then place it in the post box. The post box had been charmed to take the letters straight to the Ministry and the money would then go on paying for buildings that need to be rebuilt. If the bills were not paid then they would receive a visit from the Ministry of Magic. Before they left they had been informed that their first bills would be in the post box when they got home.

Draco and Blaise headed over to Professor Snape who was attempting to be the first out of the room. "Professor Snape, can we talk to you before you leave," Draco asked as he hurried after Professor Snape.

"What is it Draco, if you cannot see I'm in a rush," his eyes darted around the room.

"We want permission to leave Hogwarts,"

"And why Draco do you need to leave Hogwarts," his oily voiced inquired.

"Well we want to go to the Ministry," his voice then hushed to a quieter tone "We want to have a fertility test," Snape's eyes widened at the information.

"Give me a piece of parchment and I'll write a note for you to leave." The boys handed their head of house the parchment and he wrote the note. Handing it back to them he turned swiftly and left the room.

"Now we need to tell Hermione that we are leaving, and tell her why," they turned to were Hermione had been and noticed she had gone.

"She's gone back to the house," Harry said as he watched them look around the room searching for their now missing wife. Saying thanks they ran back to the house, it took them about 5 minutes, the war and Quidditch had kept them in shape but they had also always been fast runners after many years of childhood spent outside at either homes.

"Where did you two disappear off too?" she asked as she saw them enter from the living room.

"Sorry Mione, we had to go and see Snape about a letter allowing us out of school," Blaise told her while he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"But why do you need to leave the school?" she didn't understand what the reason was for.

Taking her to the sofa as it would be easier to explain when they were all sat. "Remember we went to see our families well both mine and Blaise's dad told us about this fertility test you can take at the ministry, you do it the Muggle way," at this Hermione smirked, "So we're off to have it done so we know whether or not we can have children, and if we cannot then we're going to see if there is anything we can do to reproduce." Hermione nodded her head, she now understood the reason for leaving was, but there was something else invading her thoughts. "Draco did you find out who Araceli was," Draco sighed and rubbed his face.

"Araceli is my father's younger sister she was a Scribe and Voldermort said they had to give her away because we couldn't have a Scribe in the family. So my grandfather sent her to a Muggle adoption agency and she was adopted."

"Oh Draco, I am sorry," Blaise sat in silence as Hermione held on to the blonde he was in shock about what Draco had said.

"It's alright anyway we best get to the Ministry," Draco stood and kissed Hermione, "We'll be back soon sweetie," she smiled up at him and gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

The two boys headed over to the fireplace and taking a handful of floo powder they disappeared in to the Ministry. The Ministry of Magic had been affected greatly as the war commenced. The entire building had to be rebuilt as a giant explosion caused by the Deatheaters, destroying the majority of the Ministry. Many prophets had been destroyed with the explosion. It had taken a few months but now the Ministry of Magic had finally been repaired it took many of talented wizards to fix the structure and thousands of Galleons to rebuild the interior.

Draco and Blaise headed to the Muggle Section, anything that was a Muggle invention that the Wizarding world used was in this section; this meaning the fertility test would be in the section. The boys walked past the fountain and both threw in a Knut together they headed all the way to the back of the Ministry under the sign that said Muggle Section. The room was full of objects; telephones, microwaves, rubber ducks, anything Muggle was packed in the white room. They walked over to a young looking man with bright red hair and blue rectangular glasses.

"Hiya How may I help you?" his cheery voice made both boys inwardly cringe.

"Erm we'd like a fertility test," Blaise said, his eyes wondering across the entire room, a lot of the objects in the room he had never seen before, suddenly he realised he was fascinated in all things Muggle. It was no surprise that he fell heavily for the feisty Muggleborn Gryffindor.

"Okie dokie, take a left at the bottom of the office state your names and they'll take you in to the back, and I hope you have a jolly good day," the two boys nodded and headed in the direction that been said.

"That guy was way too cheery for his own good," Blaise laughed in agreement as the duo turned left. They approached a serious looking woman with straight black hair she didn't seem too pleased to be working in the department.

"Yes?" she drawled, she reminded both boys of Snape just in a female form.

"Fertility test," Blaise said confidently.

"Names?"

"Oh Draco Malfoy,"

"Blaise Zabini,"

She rummaged under her desk that she was sat at; she brought out two clear cylinder tubes. "Take one of these and make sure the sperm is in it fasten it tightly and then place it in the box one at a time. The box will then transport the information into this computer and it'll give me the results. Normally in the Muggle World it can take up to a week for the results to be back however in the Wizarding world we have sped up this process." The two boys took the clear cylinder tubes and headed behind the curtain. They had appeared from the curtain 10 minutes later and a little peachier in the face, they stood nervously different thoughts zooming through their heads. Could they be infertile? If they were what could they do about it? Are they in fact fertile?

"Mr Malfoy," the voice knocked him out of the train of thought he had shared with Blaise unknowingly.

"Now the test has said you are fertile but you must know you do have some sperm that is dead, for a 16 year old this is not good, so you will need to be careful on your lifestyle as you age, as this could lead you to being infertile." The news had shaken him, he was fertile but if he wasn't careful then he could become infertile. "Great dead sperm just what I need," he said in his head looking at Blaise who was nervously fidgeting.

"Now Mr Zabini your sperm count is surprisingly high, you are fertile but I give you same word of warning to Mr Malfoy here, be careful of your lifestyle. Cigarettes, alcohol and drugs as well as a bad diet can play havoc on your little friends down there." Blaise thanked the woman and Draco and he headed over to the fireplace whispering to one another.

"What are cigarettes?"

"Haven't a clue but I'm not going anywhere near them. All I care about is the fact I can have kids I mean sure my sperm isn't 100% at the moment and it means it'll get worse when I age, but I can have kids I'll be able to have a child." Draco said as he finally reached the fireplace, taking a handful of floo powder he turned to Blaise. "I'll see you at home," and with that he disappeared from view. Copying Draco Blaise headed home.

Blaise stepped out of the fireplace and looked around he heard talking coming from the living room and headed in that direction.

To his surprise he saw not only two people sat in the room but his Uncle Lewis.

"Zio Lewis, che cosa ci fai qui?"

"Il mio Blaise caro nipote, sono venuto per soddisfare le vostre nuovo marito e moglie così come passare il tempo con mio nipote preferito."

"Will you speak in English we haven't a clue what you're talking about," Draco announced suddenly. The two Italians laughed.

"Hermione this is my Uncle Lewis you remember me mentioning him a few months ago, well this is him but in the flesh," Hermione introduced herself; Draco had met Lewis on many of occasions through the years. Blaise sat in the chair between Hermione and Lewis. "So Uncle Lewis what are you doing here? I thought you were in Italy?"

"Ah, now you see I was my dear boy, but your father indulged me in the new Wizarding Laws here in England and well I was rooting through the family house at home and I came upon this," he uncovered a large brown book and placed it on the table. "Well once I found this I travelled to England and once I had arrived I decided I should have arrived many months in the future as the weather here is freezing. But still, I spoke to your father and I came up to Hogwarts and introduced myself to the Headmaster, he accompanied me to this very nice house and that is how I'm here," The trio sat quietly and listened to the tale Lewis was telling, however they were all curious to what was in the brown book.

"Excuse me Lewis but what is in the book?" Hermione finally plucked up the courage to ask.

"Ah now I was wondering which one of you three would ask this, why not take a look." He pushed the book towards Hermione who carefully peeled back the front cover. Draco had stood and walked behind Hermione and Blaise. The trio gasped as they saw the first photo. A two year old Blaise was waving up at them with a toothy grin.  
"Oh god, the dreaded moment when your family show the baby pictures," groaned Blaise as Hermione turned the page. This photo was one of him at the similar age, however it was bath time, it started off like a normal bath but Blaise held up a small plastic green dragon and squirted a young looking Marco Zabini in the face with the water. Marco's look of horror and Blaise's giggles ended that photo.

"Blaise you were so adorable," cooed Hermione as she looked at the blushing Italian wizard. "Let's hope that when we have children it'll look a little like you do there," the young wizard looked down at his wife kissing her lightly on the head as she turned the next page. From his seat Lewis could see the love that shone in his Nephew's eyes for the pretty brunette witch. He had also seen the love that the two Wizards had shared on his visits to Blaise's home.

"Oh god," groaned Draco. The third photo showed two boys fighting over a stuffed Dragon, one was Blaise and the other was a cute little blonde boy who had tears streaming down his face. Blaise was holding the Dragon in his hand but out of the two boys he was the tallest, he stood on his little feet and held the Dragon high above his head. Draco couldn't reach the dragon and he continued to cry whereas Blaise laughed at his friend, the photo ended with a young Maria take the dragon out of his hand and giving it back to Draco.

"However I just hope he isn't that cruel," she chuckled at the scowling blonde and grinning raven haired.

"What can I say I was a troublesome child," he chuckled.

"Don't you think it's lovely the first baby picture you see of me and I'm crying in it," Draco huffed.

"Oh Draco you haven't changed," she giggled as she watched him glare at her, "you're still as cute as you once were. While Draco was getting over the word cute Hermione turned to the page of embarrassment to Blaise. The child was now running across the room butt naked with his father chasing after him. The young Blaise was then caught by his mother and was taken into a room.

The next photograph was a much older Blaise he was dressed in his Hogwarts uniform and smiling up at the camera. His mother then joined the picture wrapping her arms around her son smiling proudly.

"Blaise you were just adorable," Hermione told him grabbing his hand.

"I bet you were even cuter," he winked, laughing at his antics she shuck her head.

There was many pictures, some with Draco, some on his own, some with his mother and father. They ranged from him being an infant all the way to him heading to Hogwarts.

"Uncle Lewis, can we keep these?" he asked him.

"Well I didn't bring them here to take them back now did I?" Blaise shuck his head at what his Uncle had said. Thanking him they spent many more hours until Lewis finally stood and gave his farewells. Before he left he informed Blaise that he would be arriving back in England in August for two weeks.

"Well I never expected to meet your Uncle today Blaise," chuckled Hermione once they were all seated on the sofa once Lewis had left.

"I didn't expect to be seeing my Uncle Lewis after returning from a fertility test," as soon as Blaise had said that Hermione swivelled to face both boys.

"When do you get the results?" she was anxious, she had feared that they'd have the news that they wouldn't be able to conceive.

"We got them today!" Draco suddenly told her and her heart dropped.

"Go on" she whispered, her heart racing.

"I can have them," Blaise smiled at her, Hermione jumped and hugged him tightly whispering yes in his ear. She looked over at Draco next and waited for his reply.

"The lady who gave me my results said that I had some dead sperm," Hermione's heart stopped. "She also said that to retain my fertility I'll have to be more careful on my lifestyle," she had caught the words that were important 'to retain my fertility' like she had done with Blaise she jumped and hugged him kissing his face. Pulling back her demeanour changed.

"Draco Malfoy don't you ever scare me like that again!" Draco chuckled and kissed her nose.

"Sorry hunny, but on the upside we can actually have kids," all three's faces held a toothy grin.

"Boy or a girl?" she suddenly asked.

"Huh?"

"Do you want a boy or a girl first?" she repeated in a simpler tone.

"Oh, I think I'd want a boy, keeps the family name going but then after that I'd want a girl," said Draco stroking Hermione's hair.

"Same as Draco really, and yourself Hermione?"

"Well I've dreamed of having a daughter all my life, so I'd love to have a little girl," she smiled.

"I think my mother wants me to have a girl, she's dying for a granddaughter, whereas my father wants a grandson," chuckled Draco.

Suddenly a large grey eagle swooped through the open window. A letter was dropped on to Draco's knee and then it flew away.

"Why is it always me that gets mail," Draco sighed opening the letter, reading it in his head quickly.

"What's it say Draco?" Blaise asked stretching his neck to read the letter, but couldn't reach far enough.

"It's a letter from my Aunt Bella. It only says six words,"

"That's odd what does it say?"

"We are having a baby girl,"

* * *

Ahaa and that is were I'm ending it for this chapter. So now you no the sex of baby Lestrange.

Italian to English:

Zio Lewis, che cosa ci fai qui? - Uncle Lewis, what are you doing here?

Il mio Blaise caro nipote, sono venuto per soddisfare le vostre nuovo marito e moglie così come passare il tempo con mio nipote preferito. - Blaise my dear nephew, I have come to meet your new husband and wife as well as spending time with my favorite nephew.

Please review, will be much appreciated. Also don't forget the favourite and story alert are just below. First three people to send a review get a cookie :)


	16. Starting with Grangers

**Here is the next chapter, this was going to be one long one but i decided to do it in three shorter ones, you'll understand when reading it :)  
Now I'm sorry for taking a long time to upload but I've been struggling to write for this story another reason why this particular chapter has been split in 3. Please Enjoy!**

* * *

Starting with Grangers

"Draco, Blaise it's time to go to my parents!" It was Hermione's favourite time of the year: Christmas. They had decided to visit each other's parents for this year. They would start with Hermione's then for dinner they would visit Draco's and then in the mid-afternoon they would travel to Blaise's, finally they would return home and spend the rest of their day together.

"Still think this is a stupid idea," mumbled Draco he hadn't planned to spend the day in the castle. But he wanted to avoid the Muggle World. He had nothing against Mr and Mrs Granger but the idea of spending some of Christmas in the Muggle world terrified him. He wasn't as fascinated in Muggle things like Blaise was and he was absolutely sure something would kill him. Like them cars.

"I don't care if you think it's a stupid idea Draco Malfoy Zabini we are going and that is that," Hermione put her foot down and spun heading into the living room to pick up her parents presents.

From his left he heard Blaise laughing but the scowl he sent in his way never halted the Italians laughter.

"Knock it off Blaise," he finally frowned.

"Stop sulking Draco, you're not thinking on the positive note!" confused at his husbands words he raised a perfect blonde eyebrow. "It's simple we're going to the Muggle World where Hermione was raised, and I'm sure if we asked her parents very nicely we'd get to see Hermione's baby pictures," as soon as Blaise said baby pictures a giant grin formed on Draco's face, he had not thought of that but was now looking forward to visiting the Muggle World.

"Hermione love when are we going to see your parents?"

"In a few minutes Draco, but you seem to have changed your tune about going to the Muggle World, why?"

"No reason, I just want to get it over with,"

"I'm on to you Draco,"

Both boys smirked and her suspicions were getting worse. She knew they were up to something but couldn't figure out what. Shrinking the presents for all six parents she placed them in her bag.

The trio left the house and headed to the floo portals that were on the far side of the village, this was a new instalment to the village so now students could come and go like everyday life. Hermione stepped in to fire place first, clearly saying the Grangers and disappeared in a roar of fire. Blaise followed behind leaving Draco to follow the rear.

The Grangers house was a simple but decorative 2 bedroom semi-detached. The main room was full of Christmas spirit with a large Christmas tree filling an entire corner covered in coloured tinsel and decorations. As the two males observed the room they were mildly surprised on how Muggles decorated their homes. They knew that Dumbledore attempted to copy but seeing a real Muggle house full of festive they decided that Dumbledore needed to tweak his ideas if he wanted it to be as Muggle as possible.

"Hello Hermione dear, Draco, Blaise, I'm so glad you could make it." said Mrs Granger stepping through the door. Walking towards her mother she was wrapped her in her arms giving her a tight hug.

"It's nice to be here mum,"

"Thank you for having us over Mrs Granger," said Draco.

"Please, call me Jane," nodding his head he sat on the sofa as Hermione and Jane continued to speak. They had decided to visit the Grangers at half 9 and would leave at half 11, they would go straight to Draco's parents' house and leave at half 2, after this they'd make their way to Blaise's and stay until half 5. The rest of the day would be spent with one another.

Allan had now walked into the living room with a black bag; he placed the bag on the floor before sitting down on the arm chair rolling his at eyes at Draco and Blaise indicating to Hermione and her mother. The two boys smirked understanding what he was on about.

"Hello dad," said Hermione as her mother left the room to collect drinks. She wrapped her arms around her father's neck. He hugged her back and then told her to go sit on the couch. Doing as she was told she sat next to Draco and gave his hand a quick squeeze.

Draco looked behind his shoulder and smirked over at Blaise they were both thinking the same thing. As Jane walked back in with the tray of drinks she set them on the table and everyone took a drink.

Clearing his throat Draco addressed Jane, "Erm Blaise and I have been wondering whether you have any pictures of Hermione when she was younger," whereas Jane and Allen smirked at the request, Hermione turned around to face them shocked.

"So that was why you suddenly wanted me to hurry up so we could come here," scowled Hermione; however the two Slytherins looked at her and smirked.

Hermione hadn't noticed her mother leave the room but when she turned away from Draco and Blaise her eyes widened trying to find her mother.

A few minutes later Jane walked down the stairs with a purple book in her hand. She handed the book over to Draco and he shared it between himself and Blaise.

"Mum did you have to give them that!" whispered Hermione.

"Sure, they're your husband's Hermione. I'd be surprised if their parents didn't show you one of them," Explained Jane. Hermione grinned at the sudden thought of asking Lucius or Narcissa to see Draco's baby pictures.

"Hermione you were so cute," chuckled Blaise as they opened the first page to see a toddler version of Hermione trying to place her foot in her mouth. She was dressed only in a nappy. Hermione felt her cheeks enflame as she saw the picture.

The next page was turned and her cheeks darkened even more at the image of her in the bath with a rubber duck and a toy boat.

"Mother I am beginning to hate you right now," she mumbled staring at the image. She was surprised that they hadn't prodded the image to make it move yet.

She groaned as Blaise turned the page to her first birthday party.

"Do you remember her first birthday Allan," asked Jane.

He nodded his head chuckling, "we shouldn't have given her a chocolate cake if I remember correctly." Hermione blushed, the tale they were discussing was in fact the picture that Blaise had turned on to. She was sat in a high chair her face and hands covered in chocolate cake she was grinning toothily at the camera.

"I was always told that cake was meant to go in your mouth not anywhere else," teased Draco. They continued to look at the images in the book; Draco and Blaise had the same 'favourite' photograph. Hermione was fast asleep cuddling up to a teddy with her thumb in her mouth she wore a pair of green pyjamas with a large duck on the front. Her bushy hair lay on the pillow.

The time had flown by and it was now nearing half 11. The last thing to do was hand out the Christmas presents. Draco and Blaise both received a stylish Muggle watch they were pleasantly surprised and thanked both the Grangers for their gifts. Hermione received a box set of Jewellery with an emerald gem in the necklace, ring and earrings. All three were happy with her gift; Draco and Blaise for the colour and Hermione because of the style, which she loved.

They had given Allan a set of books that cost hundreds of Galleons; Hermione had inherited her father's passion for reading. The books were the first series of 2; they consisted of the most famous dead wizards/witches of the past. There were 5 books in each series. The first set consisted of Merlin, Morgana, Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff and Nicholas Flamel. Flamel had died a few months after the Philosophers stone was destroyed. The rumours of the second series entitled that Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Lord Voldermort were to be written it had not been mentioned who else would be written about.

The final gift was for Jane, they had gotten her a selection of eagle quills and a never ending inkpot, they decided to get her this because she now worked at Hogwarts she needed quills and ink, after the years of living in the Wizarding World the most annoying thing would be to run out of ink half way through a lesson and not be able to collect anything until you next visited Hogsmeade.

The time went by quickly and before long it was half eleven.

"We should be off now mum, we said we'd be at Malfoy Manor for half 11, thank you for having us over, it has been lovely," said Hermione hugging her mother.

"It's been a pleasure sweet heart; I just can't believe you have grown up and gotten married," said Jane hugging her daughter back.

As the two women said their goodbyes, Allen held out his hand for Draco and Blaise to shake, "It's been nice having you both over, but do me a favour and look after her," the two boys nodded both shaking his hand. Together they walked on over to the fireplace with final goodbye they disappeared through the fireplace one by one.

* * *

**The grammar for this chapter is pretty bad i think, but it does flow slightly so maybe it'll be alright. Please review, favourite, alert :)  
Catch ya later :)**


	17. Then the Malfoys

**Heyyy I'm back and with a brand new chapter, the title really says it all. Enjoy everyone :)**

* * *

Then the Malfoys

The trio landed one by one in the large sitting room in Malfoy Manor, the room still held the typical Slytherin Pureblood theme that they were so proud of. The emerald and forest green wallpaper elongated the room and the pitch black floor, cold on the feet, emphasized the impressiveness of a room that didn't look as though it was being lived in, however if you looked closely you'd see the scratches of paint and stains on the floor. To Draco all this was memories that he thought were gone, but stepping back into his family home everything suddenly came flooding back.

The giant oak door opened and out stepped Lucius Malfoy he was wearing a long dark robe that floated behind him, his cane held tightly in his right fist.

"Good morning you three, I'm glad you have come and we're also being accompanied by Bellatrix and Rodolphus," he said nodding his head at them in politeness.

"Okay Father where abouts are we sitting?" asked Draco.

"We're in the left wing drawing room for the time being on the third floor,"

Draco nodded his head followed his father with Blaise and Hermione following him. As they navigated the twining corridors of Malfoy Manor, Hermione made sure to stay close to either Draco or Blaise and desperately tried to remember her way but after the 4th right turn and second set of staircases she was completely lost.

They stopped at a large oak door with spiralled snake handles, rolling her eyes and mumbling about Slytherins she followed the three males in to the warm room.

Seated in the room was Narcissa sipping what looked like red wine, beside her was Bellatrix drinking the same drink, the baby bump was evident through her dark outfit. Rodolphus was sat in the chair next to the fire with a glass of whiskey, a prominent scar down his face a reminder of what he once was. Looking up Narcissa addressed Hermione to come and sit with her sister and her, taking a deep breath she walked over to the two women, Bellatrix, less scarier than before, still made her skin shiver when Hermione thought about the cruel things she had done to people that weren't much different from her.

"Hermione it's lovely to see you again, how are you?" asked Narcissa elegantly.

"I'm fine thank you and thank you for paying for the honeymoon it was amazing." Narcissa smiled and took the compliment with a smile.

Hermione's eye kept glancing down to Bellatrix's protruding stomach, this didn't go unnoticed by the two elder women who were smirking but smiling at the same time.

"I'm assuming you got the letter," asked Bellatrix, the words rolling off her tongue with ease.

"I wouldn't call it much of a letter," Hermione chuckled attempting to make a joke and the two women smiled in understanding, "But yes we did and congratulation,"

"Thank you, I'll be honest I was hoping for a boy to continue the Lestrange name but a more I think about it the more I warm to the idea of a girl." The raven haired witch explained.

"Have you thought of any names yet?" Hermione asked, the more she spoke to Bellatrix she quickly noticed she wasn't as crazy as she remembered. Her appearance was still wild and her hair resembled a bird's nest more than her own but the woman's facial features were softer than before and it made her question what other effects the Imperius curse held on people.

"We've thought of a few but the two that we are comparing are Morticia and Morgana." She said.

Hermione smiled at the two names, "Morticia the beautiful but dark woman in the Addams family and Morgana the evil sorceress that was Merlin's most powerful enemy. Slightly ironic seeing as you were once named the evil dark witch,"

The two women smiled at what Hermione said but asked the same question.

"What is the Addams family?"

"The Addams family are a fictional family created by Muggles; they're extraordinary because of their way of life. Gomez the husband is passionate and when suffers from stress stands on his head and smokes cigars. His brother fester is a pale bald-headed man, who can't die even when electrocuted and blown up. Gomez's wife Morticia is a beautiful slim pale woman with long black hair; she is from a French heritage and speaks French. She is a beautiful woman who wears nothing but black, she wears a spider dress that hangs at the bottom. They have three children, a girl called Wednesday; she never smiles and tries to kill her brother. That brother is Pugsley a chubby boy who isn't very smart. And the last child is their young son Pubert who has a small moustache even though he is baby. There is also Grandmama, Lurch and Thing. Grandmama is Morticia's spiritual mother who is a witch, Lurch is a butler and looks dead and Thing is a hand and a wrist." Hermione explained; Narcissa and Bellatrix stared at Hermione in shock.

"Have you got any evidence of them, like something to look at?" asked Bellatrix keenly.

"I own a few movies of them, you can borrow them if you'd like I had heard you decided to install a television like they have here." Bellatrix nodded her head and thanked Hermione, she quickly wrote on her hand to lend the Addams family movies to the Lestranges. "Have you thought of a middle name for her?"

"We were thinking either the name we don't use with Morgana or Morticia but I also like Ebony and Adrianna," explained Bellatrix.

Hermione was just about to speak when a house elf suddenly appeared in the centre of the drawing room.

"Yes Dippy?" asked Lucius turning away from the conversation he was having with Draco, Blaise and Rodolphus.

"Dinner is prepared Master," the elf said in the usual squeaky voice. Lucius nodded and the elf disappeared with a pop. Standing he stretched out his arm for Narcissa to take and she rose, Rodolphus copied the movement and carefully rose Bellatrix from her seat. Rolling her eyes Hermione stood up she refused to be treated as though she was some kind of royalty, she wasn't upper class and didn't want to be treated as something she was not, plus she was young enough to get off the settee without help.

Together she walked to the dining room with Draco and Blaise and like before she tried to remember the way she had come but once again she found herself lost.

"Don't worry, you'll find your way around eventually," whispered Draco, he could tell what she was doing and he knew how she felt when he was a child he would get lost in his own house, many would laugh but not everyone had a house that was 10 times bigger than an average size house.

They finally reached the dining room and one by one they sat in their allocated seats.

Hermione had been seated next to Rodolphus and like she was with Bellatrix, she was nervous. He didn't look too scary just the scar along his face that caused a scrap of fear.

As Lucius stood to address his guests with a speech, Rodolphus leaned down to Hermione.

"Narcissa says he does this every year, same load of rubbish too, I swear the blonde just likes the sound of his own voice," he winked at her and she had to stifle the laugh that tried to escape.

Once Lucius had finished his speech the group tucked into the food around them. There was three different meat; duck, turkey and pork. She couldn't believe the amount of potatoes they had served, everything from mashed to hard boil was on the table, there was small sausages wrapped in bacon, stuffing and vegetables plenty of different sauces and delicious gravy. Hermione had piled so much on her plate she sat there looking at it wondering where to start. Picking up her fork she just dug it in ate whatever appeared on her fork.

10 minutes into the meal Hermione addressed Rodolphus, "Are you looking forward for the baby arriving?"

"Yes in a way, at least, but I'll miss my sleep because we're going to try and raise the child as much on our own as we can," he told her. "Have you thought about having children yet?"

"I've thought about it, I just don't think we've jumped to that step yet, I hope to wait a few months before we start trying. We've only just got married so it'd be very close together," she explained to him.

The meal continued and more conversations flowed but Hermione had not forgotten the trick that Draco and Blaise had played at her house, she had already seen the baby pictures of Blaise but yet Draco's had remained hidden. As they left the dining room and head back to the room she made sure to ask Narcissa or Lucius about seeing them. Even though she was sure that it was Blaise who put the idea in Draco's head she would get her revenge on Draco and think about how to get her own back on Blaise on a later date. Seated in the room she cleared her throat softly and looked at Narcissa.

"Erm Narcissa, I was wondering whether or not there was any pictures of Draco when he was a child," as soon as she said what she said Narcissa's eyes sparked and large grin formed on her face, looking Hermione decided that the look suited the usual frosty blonde.

"I can't believe I forgot about that," gasped Narcissa, this drew the attention on to her.

"Narcissa what is it you've forgot?" asked Lucius confused, watching as his wife waved her wand.

"What all parents do when they have a wife or girlfriend, the baby pictures." There was different looks around the room, Lucius had rolled his eyes, the Lestranges chuckled, Blaise burst out laughing and Draco's face turned to a multiple of looks.

"Hermione Granger you Slytherin," scowled Draco as Blaise continued to laugh; the adults looked at one another confused.

"Would somebody like to explain what Blaise finds so funny?" asked Bellatrix.

"It's simple, we were at home and Draco was in a mood about having to spend sometime in the Muggle world for Christmas so I mentioned baby pictures to him and he was up for going, once at the Granger's house he asked her mother about baby pictures and she was mortified and now she has gotten her own back by asking you to see Draco's baby pictures,"

"But Blaise surely she is going to mention baby pictures to your mother?" said Narcissa as the book flew in her to hand.

"She can do but they've already seen my baby pictures my Uncle Lewis paid a visit and decided to indulge them with my childhood." He told them all.

"Well Hermione here is Draco's baby book," she said as she handed her an emerald green book with engraved pictures of snakes.

"What is it with you lot and the colour green and snakes," she said shaking her head, the whole room laughed it was apparent the Malfoy's had a thing for the colour green and snakes.

Turning the page the first picture in the book was a small head wrapped in a bundle of white blankets, the tuffs of white blonde hair poked out of the blanket and the small face was at peace. Underneath the picture it said Draco Lucius Malfoy two hours old, born on the 5th of June.

"Draco how cute were you," smiled Hermione, Draco had come to stand behind her as well had Blaise the two boys were looking at the pictures but so were the rest of the family.

"I don't think I've ever seen these," he whispered in awe as he stared at himself only a few hours old.

"I really liked you then, you were very quiet and as you got older I decided I was going to swap you because you were getting too loud," joked Lucius and Draco stuck his tongue out at him, something Hermione had never expected to see.

The next picture showed the Draco in the same white blankets been held by a tired looking Narcissa but a small smile was on her face.

"She was most beautiful thing I'd seen back then fair soft skin slim figure and now, post baby body and wrinkles," smirked Lucius who ducked the hand that was aiming for his face. Everyone else in the room smirked apart from Narcissa who scowled at him angrily.

The next picture was of Draco a few months older he was clapping his hands and trying to catch the small dragon that was flying over his head, the photo finished with Lucius smirking as his son scowled at the dragon.

"Mean father very mean," mumbled Draco.

There were a few more pictures and then Hermione came across one that made her laugh out loud. Draco was sat in his chair and was glancing towards the bun on the table. He looked at the floor and lifted the bar and dropped to his feet, plodding over to the far end of the table he stretched his arms to try and reach the bun, frowning when he couldn't reach he picked up a few of the books on the floor and piled them on top of one another, standing on them he was now tall enough to reach the bun, smiling with triumph he ran back to his chair and climbed back in it, quickly hiding the bun. As soon as it was hidden a young looking Lucius walked into the dining room towards where the bun once was, he stood and looked at the empty spot in confusion and called for Narcissa.

After the picture ended for the third time everyone had finally stopped laughing. Draco and Lucius were the only ones not to laugh, Draco's face had darkened to a shade of red that Hermione would never of thought to appear on her husband's face, whereas Lucius was sending Draco a look that'd kill.

"So that is what happened to my bun!" he growled.

"You shouldn't have left food lying around if you didn't want someone to take it," he defended himself.

"I never expected my two year old to steal my bun," he replied. As the two Malfoy men continued to argue about the bun, they continued to look at the pictures.

Another favourite of Hermione's was one of Draco, Blaise and Pansy all dressed wearing Narcissa's shoes, jewellery and makeup and smiling at the camera.

"Oh that is embarrassing and most likely Pansy's idea," mumbled Blaise shaking his head at the image.

"No matter who's idea it was Blaise, you look lovely with all that makeup on, you were always destined not to be completely straight," He laughed at Hermione's comment.

"What can I say, I'm a feminine guy," he winked at her and the four laughed as Draco and Lucius continued to argue about the bun incident.

It was finally time for them to give gifts.

"This one is more of a joint present for both Aunt Bella and Uncle Rod," said Draco as he handed them the wrapped pink parcel, tearing away the wrapping, inside was a pink little dress for a new born baby.

"Thank you, the three of you it is lovely and will fit perfectly for the baby," Bellatrix gushed smiling at them.

"You're welcome," the trio said together.

It was then Lucius and Narcissa's time to be given their gifts. Narcissa was delighted with the elegant silk robe that flowed beautifully behind her. Lucius was given an entire outfit made by a Russian Wizard designer.

As they handed out their gifts the clock was slowly beckoning to half two and they would be soon leaving to visit Blaise's parents.

"Thank you for coming, my dears," said Narcissa, and Bellatrix gave each one a hug before they left. Lucius nodded his head in farewell as well as Rodolphus, both smiling.

"We'll come and visit soon mother and Aunt Bella keep in touch," both women nodded their heads after a final goodbye the trio stepped into the fire.

* * *

**I kinda think the end was a little rushed but I realised I still had loads to get in and it was becomind rather long.  
Please review, favourite and alert. Cya all soon :D **


	18. Finally the Zabini's and Home

**It's been a few months since I've updated this but I've finally got this new chapter up. Hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

**Finally the Zabini's and Home.**

"Blaise," cried a woman as soon as he stepped out from the fire. He quickly found himself stuck with his mother's arms around his frame.

"Hello Mother," He could hear Draco laughing behind him and imagined Hermione to be smiling. He awkwardly pattered on her back wishing she would just free him.

"Your first Christmas at the Manor as a married man. I remember when you were so young and look at you now," she gushed. Mouthing for help his father chuckled.

"Come now Maria let the poor boy go before you strangle him to death." As Marco placed his hand gently on his wife's shoulder. She unwrapped her arms and looked towards Draco.

"Oh shit," Hermione heard him mumble before he was suddenly engulfed in a hug off his mother-in-law.

"Happy Christmas Draco, how are you," she asked the blonde as she slowly pulled away.

"I'm good thank you and Merry Christmas to you too,"

Maria Zabini then turned her eyes onto Hermione, Blaise and Draco shared a glance as Hermione was pulled into a gentler hug than the two boys.

"Merry Christmas my dear, and welcome to this barmy family," Hermione smiled and thanked her hugging her back.

"Thank you for having us over," said Hermione, "we brought presents,"

"Excellent and we have presents. But hopefully it won't be long till we have someone a lot smaller to buy for."

"What do you mean smaller? We're not getting a puppy or anything." Said Blaise confused. But Maria's words had struck a chord with Hermione. It was then when she realised that she was late. The sudden realisation made her think and stop dead. Closing her eyes she couldn't believe she had been so stupid of course she knew they had to have a child but she wanted to wait. They never used contraception when they were on the honeymoon. She glanced to her stomach and gulped. Clearing her face from any emotion that was from her stupidity she answered Blaise's question.

"Your mother is talking about children you idiot," she laughed but inside she was beginning to feel sick. She was surprised that she had never thought about it when Bellatrix asked her about children. It was quite a popular conversation, she made a mental note to get a pregnancy test from Madam Pomfrey. Harry had told her that Pansy had gone for a test few days ago but she hadn't heard from him to confirm if she was.

"Oh I understand now, we're planning on waiting for a little while but yeah I guess this time next year we'll either have a baby or Hermione would be pregnant."

As they walked to the living room Marco turned to Hermione. "So you've met my brother Lewis have you?"

"Yes he's lovely and he brought Blaise's baby pictures," she laughed.

"He was always like that Lewis also had to embarrass someone." He winked at her and she laughed, "Wasn't fond of the weather however,"

"Yeah he mentioned that, he thinks he should have come a few months in the future," the two of them laughed even more as they walked into the living room.

The first thing they did was hand out gifts, Hermione Draco and Blaise had chosen Marco a male vintage antique desk that they had discovered in a Muggle antique shop in America, it was solid wood and large with stylish decorative patterns around the top and side. It had cost them a hundred and twenty dollars but they decided it was a bargain. They shrunk it down and when they enlarged it Hermione wrapped it at home. Knowing they'd have difficulty transporting it to Zabini manor with the size that it was Hermione cast a spell on it, making sure it would shrink and enlarge and the wrapping would do the same without it ripping. Blaise had mentioned upon seeing it that his father's office was all vintage but his desk and it would fit perfectly in his office. Marco was ecstatic with his piece of furniture and thanked the three of them for the gift.

The next gift was for Maria, while in the antique shop they had discovered a beautiful vase it was glossed white with two mocking birds facing one another the two birds were sat in a cherry blossom tree and the floor was covered by fallen cherry blossom. It was hand painted and the detail was exquisite, it was a sign of beauty and on Blaise's word they purchased this. Both his mother and father were delighted with their gifts, and then it was there turn to hand out gifts.

Hermione received new dress robes, they knew she wasn't somebody who was into dressing up but they had decided that she would need them for gatherings that she would be forced to attend. They were surprised when Hermione's eyes lit up with delight they were expecting her to not be fond of her gift, but she was very happy about it. Blaise and Draco received the same gift, the latest broom from Firebolt. It had been released days before Christmas and it had been a joint decision by Lucius and Marco that Maria and Marco would buy both boys a broom each. Hermione groaned when she saw the two brooms, she knew this could only mean trouble.

Once all the gifts had been opened the topic changed to the boy's fertility tests.

"It was weird but they said I was perfectly fine and could have children, Draco on the other hand needs to be much more careful with his lifestyle if he wishes to stay fertile."

"Well at least both of you can have children; I'd suggest having as many as you'd like early in case one of you becomes infertile. If I had one piece of advice it would to have at least two children."

"Only two mother? When we discussed how many children we each wanted Hermione here turned to us and said 12. I must say I like your idea much better mother," Hermione scowled at Blaise and Draco laughed.

"12 kids and her half – Kneazle cat Crookshanks I think me and you Blaise are in for a long few years," everyone laughed but Hermione who huffed and scowled at her two husbands.

The hours passed and when Hermione next looked at the clock she was shocked to see it was nearing 6 o clock, nudging Draco's foot he looked at her and she pointed to the clock, he did the same to Blaise and they left it to him to announce their departure.

"We should really be going now, we've had a lovely time but we'd like to spend the rest of our first Christmas alone at well home," Blaise found it strange to announce Hogwarts as home but he guessed it was, well for the time being it would be.

"Of course go home and celebrate Christmas, next year we'll all come to yours for the celebrations."

The trio nodded their heads and exchanged hugs before they bid their farewells and disappeared into the fire.

"Home finally," said Draco as he plopped on to the sofa pulling Hermione down with him. Giggling she cuddled up into hid warm chest and sighed. The pregnancy theory had completely left her mind. Once Blaise had appeared from the floo, she jumped up.

"Presents!"

"Can't we do that later Mione?"

"Nope c'mon." sighing Draco heaved himself off the sofa and followed Blaise into the kitchen.

"Who's going first?" Blaise asked.

"Can I?" Blaise and Draco nodded and watched her disappear out of the room she arrived a minute later with a bundle of presents in her hand. "these ones are for you Blaise," he took the brightly coloured gifts and unwrapped them. He laughed when he saw the gifts he had been given. Over the months that he lived with Hermione he had become addicted to the animated children's programmes on the television.

Hermione had bought the Italian the box sets of Looney Tunes, Garfield, Scooby Doo, Tom and Jerry and a few other classics.

"Thank you baby girl," he told her lovingly placing a finger under her chin to raise her face so he could place a kiss on her lips.

"Draco your turn now," she handed him a large box. He looked at the box and frowned tearing away the wrapping he smirked. The entire box was full of games and an Xbox. He had seen one when in America and had wanted to play on one for ages, he had also wanted to play some of the games.

Hermione had managed to buy both her boys a gift from the Muggle World which she was extremely proud of.

The two boys had found it easy to buy for Hermione; they started with two things that meant a lot to her; her studies and half-Kneazle. They had both gotten her something for Crookshanks, Blaise a ball, and Draco a new collar. Hermione was over the moon with the gifts and called in Crookshanks; he wasn't overly happy with the collar but did think it looked gorgeous on him. The ball he found fun.

The next set of gifts were for her studies, Blaise; Eagle feather quills, and Draco a new handbook that was subject marked that she could write notes down on to. She hugged both the boys for the gifts. Thinking it was the end she was surprised when she saw them hand her two more gifts, one from each of them. Draco had gotten Hermione a pendant that was engraved with their wedding vows on the back, the large crystal gem twinkled in the light.

"It's enchanted to shine whenever you are upset or angry it will change to a different colour, I've been told it's similar to what Muggles call a mood ring but it's just in a pendant instead."

"Thank you Draco it's beautiful, I love it," she hugged the blonde kissing him on the cheek.

Blaise then handed her his gift, he didn't think it was as special as the gift Draco had given her. His gift was a beauty set that she could use when soaking in the bath. There were bath bombs, shower gel, massage oils, face masks, and much more.

"Ooh, I can't wait to have a bath, but Blaise are you going to give a massage," she winked at him shaking the bottle in his hand.

"Why do you think that is in there?" She smirked and leaned into kiss Blaise whispering thank you in the kiss.

"Want to watch a film; I'm sure they'll be a Christmas film one on the television." Hermione suggested.

The trio walked back into the living room and made themselves comfy on the sofa, she flicked through the channels and was happy to find the Christmas Carol was on, she was even happier when she realised it was the Disney one which would keep Blaise happy.

"This scrooge fella reminds me of Professor Snape in a way," Hermione laughed out loud when Draco made this comment.

"I guess he is," Hermione smiled at Draco and made small talk with him throughout the film. There was no chance trying to talk to Blaise he was too engrossed in the film to start a conversation.

As she watched the film she couldn't think of Christmas been any better, she looked at the two men beside her who were watching the film and smiled.

When the film had finished Hermione placed on Santa Clause 3 which confused the two boys because they hadn't seen the first two films. As the second film grew to a close they decided to go to bed, Hermione knew that they wouldn't be going to sleep straight away but that didn't bother her. The one thing that did was the pregnancy fear that she was keeping hidden, in the next few days she would visit Madam Pomfrey and see what the future held.

"Mione are you coming?" Draco cried from upstairs. Placing her hand on her stomach she looked down.

"I'm on my way."

* * *

**So Christmas is over and Hermione is worrying about being pregnant, is she or isn't she? You'll just have to wait and see. Please review :)**


	19. Change is Soon

**Newest chapter for this story, have planned it all out now so definetly where it is going; finally. If it said that I had updated earlier but it didn't show a new chapter that's because I accidently deleated an old one and then had to put it back on ahaha. Hope you like the chapter :D**

* * *

Change is Soon

"This can't be happening," Hermione moaned as she looked at the stick in her hand; positive. Hermione placed her hand once more over her stomach as she rested her head on the bathroom wall. She didn't know whether to be happy or sad with the results. She knew that she would eventually have to fall pregnant because they would need to have a child but she didn't expect to have one so early. She looked at the pregnancy test once more as it told her how long she had been pregnant for. "Three weeks, so that means the first night of the honeymoon," she whispered remembering the night so well. They hadn't thought about the risks of pregnancy at that moment of time.

Hearing someone heading up the stairs she sat frozen on the floor listening carefully.

"Hermione are you up here?" It was Ginny so she relaxed a little.

She knew she had to tell someone the news but she just wasn't ready to tell the boys and their entire family, which were all down stairs celebrating her 17th birthday party while she was hiding in the bathroom.

"I'm in the bathroom Gin the door is unlocked." She told the red head, as she stood from leaning on the wall to sitting on the toilet seat.

Ginny poked her head around the door to see Hermione holding something in her hand and not look so happy. It took a few seconds for her to work out was in Hermione's hand.

"Are you?" Hermione nodded.

"Oh Ginny I don't know how I feel about it, I mean I know we have to have a child because of the law but I never wanted one this early. We only got married about three weeks ago I wish I'd fallen pregnant a year into the marriage, at least that way things would be in more of a routine, were still finding our place in the marriage. I don't know if I can do this." Ginny had closed the door behind her as Hermione talked, looking at her friend she smiled sadly at her.

"I know you Hermione and you are ready for this child, you will be perfectly fine I promise. I mean sure everyone gets nervous but there is nothing we can do. We have to do this. You've got two boys downstairs that will worship you I don't think they will care when you have a child. And don't worry you're not alone we'll do this together." As she finished she placed her hand on her stomach looking Hermione in the eye."

"Oh my gods; Ginny are you really. Congratulations does Neville know?"

"Thanks and yeah I told him the other day but other than him you are the first to know. I haven't dared tell my mum about it yet. You know what she is like," the two shared a smile.

"How far along are you now mine says three week?"

"Seven weeks, which will make me at least a month ahead of you?" "Hermione I want to ask you something, you have been my best friend for so many years and I want to know if you'll be the God mother to my child when I have him or her," Hermione sat silently for a second before hugging in the younger witch in front of her.

"Ginny, I'd love too of course I'll be the Godmother thank you for asking me,"

"You are very welcome and thanks for saying yes. We're thinking about asking Harry to be Godfather. You know what I've even had the scan to see the baby, Madam Pomfrey performs it, she told me it's what Muggles do, it was really weird I could see right into my stomach and there was a baby in there. She also told me that she has been paired with Alistair Moody. Can you imagine it Mad-eye and Pomfrey." Hermione grimaced at the thought.

"Not particularly, but hey it did say everyone over 15."

"I'm surprised it's so low." Ginny said all of a sudden.

"I'm not there was many lost in the war and the Wizarding world has lost so many the population will have shrunk vastly meaning they need a vast growth quickly, there for allowing the law to be aged at 15. I bet the law will change once the population goes back up, because they'll be over populated."

"I never saw it like that you've got a good point going on there. But now back to the matter at hand, when are you going to tell the boys?"

"I think I'll do it in January I need to get my head around the situation first. Ginny please don't tell anyone,"

"Don't worry Mione I won't utter a word," Hermione thanked her friend. "But I do think you should go back down to the party before everyone notices you have disappeared. When I left Bellatrix was challenging Lucius to an arm wrestle." She said chuckling.

"What type of family of I got me into." She laughed as they left the bathroom.

The two girls headed down the stairs, Hermione had disposed of the pregnancy test and re-joined the party. Bellatrix was now wrestling with Harry who was losing.

The two girls looked at one another and shuck their heads amused by the whole thing. Seconds later Harry's hand smashed on to the table and he admitted defeat.

"I guess you don't wrestle with a pregnant lady," he joked.

"Especially one that only eats Spinach," Rodolphus told them shaking his head.

"Bellatrix you are the female Popeye," Hermione laughed but only her parents, Harry and Dean got the joke.

"What is a Popeye?"

"Popeye is an old fashioned cartoon character; he would eat a tin of spinach and then would instantly be very muscular with huge biceps. He married Olive Oil." Explained Jane who chuckled as some of the expressions the purebloods showed.

"Can we have cake now," Hermione asked as the cake in the kitchen caught he eye.

"Alright then but you have to stay here Hermione." Her mother said before leaving the room.

"I shouldn't have said that," she moaned knowing what her mum had planned. Two minutes later Jane Granger brought in the cake. The cake was placed on the coffee table and everybody began to sing.

"Happy Birthday too you, Happy Birthday too you, Happy Birthday dear Hermione, Happy Birthday too you," Hermione sat on the sofa slowly turning red from embarrassment; she smiled at everyone before she blew out the candles.

"You didn't need to do that mum, I only wanted to eat the cake," everyone laughed at her as Jane took the cake back into the room to cut in to enough pieces for everyone. She had purchased five Muggle cakes from the local supermarket but decided to only light the one.

Everyone sat around eating the cake that Hermione's mum had cut. Everyone enjoyed the cake. When everyone first arrived they had done the presents, Hermione could now say she would never run out of Quills after receiving 6. She had received many books in different styles and genres. She was glad not to receive any jewellery or make up as she had very little use for them. She received a new bag and some dress robes. Blaise's parents had bought her a beautiful violet summer dress that had no straps and tightened around her knees.

Hermione looked at the dress that was hung up in the room and realised that by the time summer came she would be in no fit state to fit in the beautiful dress. She felt a little guilty over it but there was nothing she could do now.

"Hermione come on a walk with me," Bellatrix whispered in her ear. Hermione nodded but waited till everyone had eaten the cake, and till the music had turned up so she could slip out unnoticed.

She met Bellatrix outside who was sat on the grass looking at the darkening sky.

"You enjoyed your birthday party?" the raven haired witch asked as she neared her.

"I did actually and I was never one for a birthday party," Hermione said smiling, sitting down next to her. The weather was cold but the grass which was cool and damp felt nice on her skin. "Did you want to talk to me about something?" Hermione asked her.

"I did actually, I want to tell you that you haven't covered up your little secret well enough," Bella smiled at her as Hermione looked confused. "You were looking at the dress the Zabini's had bought you and I could see a difference in you, you were very happy with the purchase when you first unwrapped it but you look at it now with sadness. This was after you disappeared up stairs for 20 minutes to be followed by the young Weasley girl, whose name I've forgotten. Just admit it Hermione Malfoy Zabini that you are pregnant."

"How did you know?"

"Simple, because I went through the exact same emotions when I first discovered I was pregnant. The first person I told was Narcissa and I was an emotional wreck. I wasn't ready I didn't think I could do it. I was scared but now I'm still scared but also looking forward to it."

"I feel like that, I just wish it would have been longer in the marriage, I've been married for three weeks and now in about nine months' time there'll be a baby here. What if we're not old enough to do this?"

"I don't think it has anything to do with how you old you are; I think it's down to how mature you are. I understand that it will be hard but you can do it. You'll be able to cope, the nights will be long but that baby is going to be the most precious thing in your life." Hermione looked at Bellatrix and smiled.

"Have you decided on the name for your daughter yet?" Hermione asked her.

"Yep Morticia Ebony Lestrange, I think it suits us if I'm honest," Hermione nodded agreeing.

"You won't tell anyone about me being pregnant will you, I need to get my head around the situation before everyone knows."

"Don't worry I'll say nothing. But the first people you should tell are Blaise and Draco. I may not have been their for much of Draco's childhood but the boy hates secrets. I know he won't like it if you keep it from him for too long."

"I'll tell him soon I just need a couple of days,"

"I think you will be fine Hermione, the brightest witch of your generation I don't think you'll have anything to worry about it,"

"I'm glad you have so much confidence in me,"

"Somebody has too, now let's get back inside the cold will do nothing for us," Agreeing with the ex Deatheater she followed her back into the crowded house.

As the hours ticked by more and more people left and the house became quieter. Half an hour before Midnight the three sets of parents, Bellatrix and Rodolphus were the last people in the house, they were all getting ready to leave the young married couple to tidy and get some rest.

"This time next year things may be completely different," said Narcissa chuckling kissing Hermione on the cheek.

"I think you might be right, there'll be a baby around," Hermione said as Bellatrix eye's widened. "Baby Morticia will be crawling around," When Hermione said this they all realised that things were going to change, but they didn't know how much it would change.

They left the house one by one each saying their goodbyes, once the house was quiet Hermione sat half asleep on the sofa. "Boys I think I'm going to go to bed, the party has just tired me out, and I'll tidy this all tomorrow."

"I think we might just join you," Blaise said kissing behind her ear.

"Yeah what he said," Draco yawned standing and stretching.

"You know were going to have to go through all this again in two weeks for Blaise's birthday,"

"Oh bloody hell," Draco and Blaise moaned as they stood up heading up to bed, pulling Hermione along with them as she continued to laugh at them.

* * *

**Please review  
Lottie :)**


	20. Baby on the Way

**OMG it's been like ages since I've updated this story i've got all the ideas down upto the birth but I just haven't been in the mood to write this story maybe it's because I know it's still got so much to go even though this is chapter 20, plus I have been writing 4 years in May which really is a stupid amount of time it's really frustrating if I'm honest and the other stories have interested me, but anywayy enough of my rambling haha. Enjoy!**

* * *

Baby on the Way

On the first day of term after the Christmas holidays an owl knocking on the window woke the trio early, it took a few moments for them to realise where the noise was coming from but eventually groaning Blaise got out of bed and walked over to the window and opened it allowing the owl to fly into the room. He took the note attached to the owl; once the letter was released the owl flew back in the direction from where it came from.

"It's addressed to you Hermione," he said as he crawled back into bed not wanting to get up for classes just yet.

She opened the letter and scanned the words in front of her before she broke out into a smile. "Angelina is pregnant," she said smiling up at the boys who just nodded not really too bothered. She had yet to inform them of her pregnancy but she knew it would be wiser to do it before the first lesson but when she got the nerve to tell them she quickly lost it again and would bring up something very different.

"I'm not surprised, Weasleys have never had problems conceiving." Draco said still tired.

"Draco please be nice," Hermione said, "If you were to have a baby what sex would you want?"

"Boy," they both said simultaneously.

"Hermione what would you like first?"

"I think I'd like a girl first," but her mind was wondering to what the sex of the growing baby in her stomach would turn out. She sat and listened to Draco and Blaise discus children but she wasn't really paying attention she was trying to build up the confidence to tell them that in about 8 months there would be having their very own baby.

"Hermione, Hermione are you listening?" Blaise asked touching her shoulder.

"Sorry what did you say?"

"What's a matter you've been zoning off quite a lot recently? Is everything okay?"

She looked at them both and closed her eyes, her hands shaking under the covers.

"Okay I've been trying to tell you something since my birthday but have never been able to do so; I would build up the confidence and then lose confidence and say something completely different. I guess you can tell I'm rambling here. But on my birthday I discovered that I'm three weeks pregnant," she closed her eyes tightly not wanting to see their reaction.

"Pregnant!" Blaise cried looking at Hermione in shock "are you being serious?" Hermione opened her eyes and nodded and before she could say anything else she was engulfed in Blaise's arms a soft kiss placed on her temple.

"I take it your happy then?" she giggled watching the Italian nod his head the largest grin spread across his face.

She then turned to Draco whose face was filled with shock; his eyes were wide mouth slightly a gape. She softly touched his cheek with her hand slightly worried about his reaction.

"A real baby," he whispered and she nodded taking his hand in her free one. Suddenly the opened mouth closed and spread into a large grin and she was once again wrapped in the arms of her husband.

"I'm glad you're happy about this, I'll be honest I wasn't when I first found out I was nervous and worried, but now I've seen your reaction I don't feel so bad," she said grinning at them both.

"Good, so who else knows?" Draco asked who was shifting around quite a bit.

"Just Ginny and Bellatrix, Ginny saw the pregnancy test and Bellatrix saw my reaction when I got the dress off your parents, I knew I wouldn't be able to wear it in the summer because I'd be so fat," she explained to them both.

"Love how my Aunt Bella noticed straight away," Draco chuckled, "We'll have to tell out parents soon but I think we should first get up and get ready for class," Blaise and Hermione nodded and stepped out of bed, Blaise offering his arm to her helping her get out of bed.

"I'm perfectly capable of getting out of bed on my own for the time being," she smiling softly at him.

Walking down the road heading towards Hogwarts Blaise addressed Hermione about the idea of wanting to teach the child Italian as that was his first tongue he felt it would be important for the child to learn, Hermione agreed and the conversation was dropped as they entered Hogwarts, into the busy corridors. They reached the Great Hall and walked in taking their seat waiting for the lesson to begin, in the corner they could see Fred and Angelina beaming with happiness on the front row Ginny was equally happy. Behind them they noticed Professor Snape looking fed up before the lesson had even started.

The 10 professors walked through the doors, todays lesson was to be taught by Ivy Parkinson and Andromeda Tonks.

"Good morning class, today's topic is quite important; Pregnancy and childbirth it will affect all of you in this room mainly the ladies but the men will also suffer as there is nothing as wondrous but unpleasant as childbirth." Andromeda informed.

"Unlike a wedding where there is a Magical and Muggle variation childbirth is the same, you will all suffer from the cramping of a contraction the burn of actually having to push your child out and the soreness that you feel after having the baby and that is all that is in labour, ladies for you that are pregnant don't expect 9 months of pure bliss in your first trimester nearly all of you will go through morning sickness now don't let the name fool you as the sickness doesn't just occur in the morning you can have it all day or throughout the day at any period of time, this usually lessens when the first trimester ends. In your second trimester you are likely to gain the weight as the morning sickness has subsided, this is where your stomach will begin to grow and you may even be able to feel your baby kick. The third and final trimester is the one where you truly begin to see a difference you'll see the most gain weight and with this the pain that comes with it, you'll suffer from back ache, swollen ankles, pain in the shoulders, needing the toilet more frequently and depending if the baby is moving around near your rib cage it can also create pain this is the stage where a baby changes how it is laid turning so their head is facing down towards the vagina. If a baby's head isn't facing down then this is called breach in the Wizarding world we'd use magic to change the baby around but this can harm the baby as it is still vulnerable in the belly, the Muggles have a different way and this is called a caesarean." Ivy looked over at Andromeda as she placed up a picture of how a baby should be laid to be safely delivered naturally and how a baby is laid when it's classed as breach.

"A caesarean or a C-section is a procedure that is undertaken in the Muggle world to safely remove a child from the mother's womb it doesn't just have to be used if the baby is breached in the stages of labour if the baby begins to become stressed it can cause damage so a C-section is handy, again if you are to have a multiple like twins a C-section is favoured as it can be done very quickly. Another reason is because you chose to have this it is not compulsory for you to push your baby out however this is still the most common and overall the most pain free. The technique of a C-section is under taken in a hygienic room as it contains surgery. "Jane can I borrow you a moment?" Jane Granger walks towards the table and lies down lifting her top to show her stomach. "The doctors would make an incision across your abdomen this would be where you'd take out the child it is safe the baby will not be hurt, they will remove the baby by putting their hands in to your stomach to remove it, once the baby is out the doctors will simply stitch you back up. This can be done consciously under general anaesthetic or unconscious many choose to be conscious when having a C–section,"

"I've a quick question, you said under general anaesthetic which is basically a pain relief but you are going to be cut open it's going to have to be a strong anaesthetic to not make you feel the pain but not make you pass out or fall asleep so what would you use?" Professor McGonagall asked she knew at her age that it would be safe for her to have this C-section that to physically push out a baby.

"The most effective way is an epidural an epidural can continuously give out pain relief, a numbing injection is put in to your back and then the epidural is injected into the membrane surrounding your spine it sounds painful but it really is not. This will stop you from feeling pain in you lower body which allows you to stay awake in the operation, this method can also be used in a natural birth plus with a few other pain relief to help." The ladies noticed the terrified look on the majority of pupils faces with the idea of an epidural.

"Listen to me," said Jane addressing them all, "when I was in labour with Hermione I had an epidural the only bit that hurt was the injection numbing my back, once your back is numb you don't feel any pain, and I'll tell you this that epidural was a blessing because the pain I felt for having it was nothing compared to the pain I was suffering with the contractions."

"If in a C-section you have an epidural how can it be more painful than actually having a natural birth?" Pansy asked Harry was about to explain it to her but decided it would be better for them to actually do it.

"A woman is designed to have a baby pushed through her vagina it's nature so the body re-heals itself very quickly after going through this, a woman is not designed to have her stomach ripped open. Having the C-section is less painful but after the C-section it is very painful because you've ripped all of your abdominal muscles so doing the slightest of tasks like sitting up stretching bending hurts, but after a week or so your lower end is no longer sore because it has healed. In the Muggle world they usually inform someone not to lift their baby for a few weeks so it allows them to heal their body." Jane explained before sitting back in her seat.

"For those in the Muggle world you'll understand the next section but for those who have only knowledge on the Wizarding World you'll not know about an ultra-scan. For those who know what an ultra-scan is would you like to explain it to everyone else," Hermione's hand flung into the air she saw her mother smile but roll her eyes. Ivy chuckled but inclined her head for Hermione to speak.

"An ultra sound is where you use a machine to look inside a pregnant womb, a gel is placed on the skin of a woman's stomach with a device that is moved over her stomach this allows the parents and the doctor to see the baby, it's helpful to diagnose any problems, how many children you are carrying and as the pregnancy progresses it allows you to see the sex of the baby, you'll have multiple ultra sounds throughout your pregnancy to make sure that everything is running smoothly, if there is a problem then they will usually announce that the baby will be delivered by C-section so they can rush it off for immediate medical attention."

"Precisely because some of you are Muggleborns who are competing in this the Ministry has instructed that St Mungos will be fitted with Ultra sounds and you'll be able to see inside your stomachs and be able to see your baby before it's in your arms." The hall suddenly was filled the voices whispering about the new information.

"Quieten down now please, so we can continue on with the lesson," called Ivy. The class continued for another 2 hours the 3 hour lesson was long but relevant, they had learnt how the baby would develop in the womb over the 9 month pregnancy, the males especially where surprised with the changes never actually knowing the heartbeat didn't start straight away. They learnt about some of the instruments that was used in labour to help the baby out if it had gotten stuck, it then went on to the after birth, nearly everyone was surprised that after the baby had left the womb there was still more to go, they would then have to have the placenta removed and if in labour the vagina had ripped then stiches would be implied. They spoke about a water birth where the woman gives birth in a large paddling pool sort of thing with water. Labour varying in times was spoken about, how one person could be in labour for a couple of hours where some could be in it for a few days. Water breaking and remembering to not panic when actually in labour was mentioned. Nearly everything that they could to do with pregnancy was covered, child birth and labour was also covered in depth, the group were dismissed and as everyone piled out of the Great Hall Hermione took hold of Blaise's arm.

"You mentioned wanting to teach the baby Italian when it's born well I was thinking seeing as I'm stuck with you and I'm sure we'll venture to Italy one day how about you teach me it, I'd love to learn it," Blaise grinned and nodded.

"We'll do it back at home where it's quieter, I'll start with the basics and then move on to other stuff later," Hermione nodded and the trio walked back towards the fourth floor corridor where they entered the village, they waked down the roads back to their house stopping when they saw Molly Weasley squealing with delight, they assumed that Fred had just informed her of the baby that they were expecting.

Back in the peace of their kitchen Blaise had started to teach Hermione certain words in Italian.

"So Bella means beautiful, Ciao means hello, how are you is come stai, I love you is ti amo, and goodbye is addio. Right so I want you to say them back to me and tell me what they mean," Hermione nodded.

"Okay so Bella was first and that meant beautiful, after that was hello which was ciao I think how are you was come stai and I love you was ti amo and then to end it with goodbye being addio?" Blaise smiled nodding pulling out a piece of parchment and a quill with some ink.

"I want you to write the words down after I've written them and then I'll teach you another 5 words. If you like I'll teach you 10 words a day?" Hermione nodded and waited for him to write the words out on the parchment and then give it to her to copy them, they sat for an hour learning the words that Blaise had chosen.

"Guys I've been thinking and when shall we tell our parents about the pregnancy?" Draco asked sitting down at the table looking at the words Blaise had chosen for Hermione to learn.

"We can do it this weekend if you want to, we can send them all a letter telling them and then they can come here to see us if we go to them we'll never get home again, laughed Hermione, Draco and Blaise smirked because it was so very true. "Or we could tell them on your birthday Blaise it is only next week and it saves us owling them then?"

"That'd be easier actually it's only in 7 days' time, so if we tell them on my birthday we can just say we decided to wait till we were all together again,"

"You are such a Slytherin Blaise Zabini but I like it,"

Draco chuckled, "It's a plan then."

* * *

**I've never had a baby nor have I been pregnant so all the information on the pregnancy has come from the internet and my own knowledge of the topic which actually isn't too bad, some stuff isn't perfect with the topic I know that and I know that every woman is differnet so please don't go on about it unless i've got something completly wrong. Let me know what you think!**


	21. A Joyful Birthday

**Chapter 21 is now up wooo :)**

* * *

A Joyful Birthday

"Blaise will you stopping fooling around and help me put the food on to the table please," Hermione called watching Draco laugh at Blaise who was trying to stand on his head. There was a thump from the living room more laughter from Draco before Blaise walked into the kitchen smiling guiltily rubbing the back of his head. She rolled her eyes at him and turned to pick up the sandwiches. Blaise had decided three days ago that he wanted a party food buffet instead of a posh meal for his party it would then allow the guests to have what they wanted when they wanted. Hermione had become so excited with the idea she had left Hogwarts early that morning and travelled to the Muggle world leaving the two boys in bed. When they had woken that morning they saw Hermione sat at the kitchen table with loads of paper plates with assortments of food laid out.

"You know I don't understand this," Blaise said picking up the cocktail stick with a pickled onion a block of cheese and a sausage on it.

"It's a popular Muggle party food so stop moaning," she said placing the paper plate with cheese sandwiches on to the table. The kitchen table was full of food ranging from 4 different varieties of sandwich, small sausage rolls, crisps in five different flavours, 3 varieties of biscuits, plenty of sweets, the cocktail trio, cocktail sausages on their own, chicken nuggets, chips, chicken wings, slices of pizza charmed to stay warm, two salads, a strawberry and an orange jelly, ice-cream charmed to stay cold. She had two large jugs of juice one orange and the other blackcurrant.

"Time are they coming again?" asked Draco seating himself down at the table taking a chocolate finger when Hermione had turned away.

"In about 10 minutes, I don't want you eating all of this I'm going to go upstairs and get dressed," Hermione said walking out of the kitchen heading towards the bedroom.

"You ready to tell them about the baby then?" Draco asked Blaise as he took another chocolate finger.

"I guess so I'm sure my mother will be happy but knowing my mother she'll be all about how are you going to deliver the baby, when is it due, do you know the sex, why haven't you told me before hand," with a high pitched voice pretending to be his mother Blaise chuckled taking a couple of crisps out of the bowl.

"I know how you feel my mother will probably try and squish me in a hug. Guess we should really clean up the living room before they arrive," Draco said looking at the cushions scattered around the room a stain on the carpet where they had spilt their pumpkin juice. Crumbs were squashed into the floor after been stood on. Packets were left on the sofa and there was something sticky on the arm chair.

"I'll do it," Blaise raised his wand and waved it and suddenly the living room was nice and clean once more. "Simple, I don't want to hear people tell me that I can't clean up my own mess," he grinned cheekily while Draco just laughed at him some more.

Draco approached the chair that once had something sticky stuck to it and sat down, just as his bum met with the cushion the fireplace roared with the arrival of Marco and Maria, she kissed her son on his cheek and the same to Draco.

"Where's my beautiful daughter in law?" asked Maria seating herself next to Blaise.

"Getting ready for the party," he told her, they had all agreed that the best time to tell their parents about the baby would be after food had been consumed and presents opened. Hermione had yet to arrive down stairs 10 minutes after Maria and Marco's entrance and by now Lucius, Narcissa, Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Jane and Allan had all arrived. Draco was just about to go found her when they heard someone coming down the stairs, as she entered the living room everyone smiled, she was wearing the purple dress she had received from the Zabini's for her birthday and the pendant Blaise and Draco had given her for Christmas the colour of the gem was a dull grey symbolising she was nervous. She greeted all her guests and when she hugged Bellatrix the raven haired witch whispered in her ear "I guess you found a use for the dress before you became too big after all," Hermione pulled back and smiled nodding she moved on to give her father a hug.

"Sorry I took ages but I've been preparing food all morning and only just finished so didn't have long to get ready," she chuckled.

"It's fine my dear, how have you all been?" Narcissa then asked.

They all answered with fine before Hermione's stomach rumbled, embarrassed she informed them she had been that busy she forgot to have breakfast.

"Dinner it is then," decided Marco pulling himself out of his seat and walking towards the kitchen with all the others following behind.

"Actual party food," chuckled Jane taking a plate and showing the Purebloods what they were supposed to do. "Simply put whatever you want on a plate but not the jelly or the ice cream as that'll most likely come after the savoury bits." All of them helped themselves to the food Hermione had worried that there might not have been enough but she realised that she was very wrong this time, there were still plenty of food even after everyone had gotten a plate full and had gone to sit back in the living room. Draco had asked everyone which flavour juice they'd like and poured each cup with immense concentration hoping not to spill any of the liquid. He floated each cup over to them and seated himself on the floor.

"I remember having one of these sorts of parties when Hermione was a young child before she had started Hogwarts." said Allan

"So I guess food like this for parties is quite common?" asked Lucius who had decided to try one of everything, at the moment he was looking at the egg sandwich with distaste now realising how bad it smelt.

"Yeah I'd say so, especially for young children as this is what they eat at schools or at home. They find it amazing that all the food can be laid out and they can pick what they want and keep going back to it. Certain things like Jelly are normally a special treat normally only having it for birthdays or Christmas." Jane explained.

"So this is why we had to do a party food theme because we all know just how childlike Blaise is when it comes to the Muggle world all you have to do is look at the cartoons I bought him for Christmas." Hermione chuckled pointing to the DVD collection under the television ranging from Looney Tunes to Tom and Jerry.

"Speaking of DVD collections did you lend Aunt Bella and Uncle Rod the Addams family films you were on about at Christmas?" asked Draco.

"I completely forgot hold on a minute," Hermione reached for her wand and in a second the DVDs flew across the room narrowly missing Lucius's head and into Hermione's hand. "There you go, Morticia is the adult female," she handed the DVD to Bellatrix who along with Rodolphus looked at the dark woman on the box. Narcissa leaned over and chuckled.

"Defiantly would suit a Lestrange," Bellatrix smiled at her and thanked Hermione for the DVD.

"Don't mention it, here Blaise Draco did I tell you that Luna is now pregnant?" the two boys shook their heads. "Dean sent me a letter this morning telling me, it looks as though everyone is getting into the baby boom," she laughed purposely not looking at Bellatrix who was smiling though her plastic cup.

Once their dinner had been demolished they had moved on to presents, Bellatrix and Rodolphus had argued that they wanted to be the last to give them their present because it had been made apparent to them that Blaise, Draco and Hermione had yet to reveal the pregnancy to their parents.

Marco and Maria were first to hand their son his present, they had gotten him the latest Wizard fragrance, which Hermione knew not to be cheap, when she saw that the bottle was 100ml Hermione daren't imagine how much the bottle had cost plus several bottles of black ink and a beautiful hawk feathered quill. The Malfoys had gone next handing Blaise a strange shaped package curiously he had opened it and had smiled taking the gift out of the box he showed everyone that he had received a duplicate of the guitar used in his favourite band the weird sisters the guitar had also been signed by the lead singer Myron Wagtail. Hermione's parents handed Blaise a box he wouldn't admit it but he was looking forward to this gift the most because of it being Muggle. Ripping away the paper he opened the box and frowned, he knew they were DVDs but wasn't sure what they were about not recognising the name printed on to each one. Hermione looked in the box and gasped her face suddenly filled with a smile.

"Blaise all these films in here are Disney animations from the first ever one made in 1937 to present day. I used to love watching these films," with the knowledge on what they were Blaise suddenly grinned and thanked Jane and Allan before turning to Bellatrix and Rodolphus. He had received his presents from Hermione and Draco earlier in the day.

"Before you open it we really struggle to decide on what to get you, but then the idea came to me I guess you could say it's more of a joint present." Explained Rodolphus as the present was handed over. The trio looked at one another confused before Blaise tore away the wrapping paper to reveal two beautiful baby grows, both were in white one had green stitching with a green teddy bear in the centre where as the other had red stitching with a red teddy bear centre. Hermione Blaise and Draco looked up to Bellatrix and Rodolphus and thanked them before turning the gaze on to their parents who's faces were all sharing the same expression.

"Is there something your wanting to tell us," asked Lucius breaking the silence a pale brow rose in question.

Draco sighed and wished it hadn't been his father that had spoken first. "Okay Hermione is pregnant,"

"What!" cried Jane shocked? "Are you sure?"

"Yes mother it happened on the honeymoon I discovered I was pregnant after taking a pregnancy test on my birthday Ginny was the first to know and then Bellatrix found out because she could see that I was sad about the something and she assumed I was pregnant because when I got the dress I looked at it sadly because by summer I'd be far too big to wear it." Hermione explained and was suddenly engulfed in a hug by Jane whispering congratulations in her ear.

"A grandbaby," squealed Narcissa. "When is it due?"

"We worked it all out and the baby is due on the 13th of September. That's 40 weeks from conceiving. We could be off by a few days but that's around the time." Hermione rambled.

The trio were passed around the group of adults each congratulating each other, it worried Blaise and Draco a little when they noticed all four women sat together whispering.

"Why don't we watch one of those films that Jane and Allan bought you Blaise," suggested Marco curious to what was in the films in the box.

Blaise nodded and looked at Hermione for guidance; she glanced over the film titles and suggested Jungle Book, knowing it'd entertain the men in the room also knowing it was one of her father's favourite Disney films.

"Glad you didn't pick a princess film there Hermione," smiled Allan.

"I didn't think you'd want to watch a princess film, but I guess if you had to watch one you'd pick Snow White?" Allan nodded and settled into the chair watching as Blaise proudly showed all of them that he could use the DVD player.

"I guess our gift will be useful when you have the baby because when it grows up a little you'll be able to place them in front of the telly with a film on and leave them to it."

"Yeah the problem with that dad is we'll never get Blaise off the sofa. He's seen the cartoons I got him twice already. He'll get through the films in about a week." Hermione chuckled. The film begun to play and the four women stopped their whispering to sit and watch the movie. The six adult purebloods had never seen animated programmes so were sat in silence fascinated at what was being shown on the screen. Hermione, Jane and Allan shared a look all trying not to laugh at the expressions on the others faces when Baloo began to sing a Bear Necessity. To the three non-purebloods a cartoon had never been so humorous. As the film progressed Hermione's thoughts side tracked she was glad her parents knew of the baby she was carrying, soon they'd be visiting Madam Pomfrey for the first ultra sound and then the reality of being pregnant would kick in she had been told by Ginny that her morning sickness was horrible and Hermione grimaced a little that was one part of the journey she wasn't looking forward to. Shaking her head of the thoughts she looked back at the television watching as King Louie told Mowgli he wanted to be just like him.

* * *

**Did you like it? Please review :)**


	22. Baby News

**Woooo so here is the next chapter, it's taken awhile but I'm finally back into this story. I realy want to get it finished with it's been a fair few years since I started it. Hope your all happy with the frequent updates.**

* * *

Baby News 

Hermione had never felt so ill, she woke that morning and before she could even say good morning to Blaise and Draco she had climbed awkwardly out of bed and rushed to the bathroom, she had only just reached the toilet as the vomit spewed out of her. She sat there for another 10 minutes resting her head against the seat groaning.

"Hermione are you okay?" Blaise felt Hermione's forehead checking for any sign of an illness. Draco stood at the door looking at Hermione fear in his grey eyes.

"I'm fine it's just morning sickness I knew this would happen but only I would suffer my first day of it when we have to visit Madam Pomfrey for our first Ultra scan." She was helped up by Blaise and they walked out of the bathroom, the thought of eating right at that moment made her feel ill, she decided that changing out of her pyjamas in to suitable clothing would be a better idea, so as the two boys disappeared down the stairs she walked back into their bed room to begin changing.

XXX

"Do you know what to expect when we see Madam Pomfrey?" Draco asked as they left the house, they were on their way to see the Midiwitch and even though their last lesson had briefly spoken about the ultra-scan Draco and Blaise weren't quite sure what to expect.

"If it's exactly like the Muggle version then yes and you'll be in for a surprise." She said smiling. They walked down the road when Hermione heard her name being called turning she glanced behind her to see Harry walking out of his house smiling, she grinned as he walked over to her, since the pregnancy had been announced she had received many letters congratulating the trio but hadn't seen many of her friends all busy with their new lives.

"Hermione glad I caught you, I wanted to tell you that Pansy is now pregnant," Harry was beaming with joy as he told them how far along she was and how excited they both were.

"Congrats Potter didn't take you too long aye?" Draco winked with a small smile on his face, Pansy had been one of his childhood friends, his first kiss and first crush but now he found it odd that she was now to become a mother. One thing he was certain of though was Harry Potter was doomed; Pansy on a period was a force to be reckoned with but a pregnant hormonal Pansy was a death wish.

"I could say the same to you three, you going to get the ultra-scan from Pomfrey then?"

"Yep I can't wait but I'm also a little nervous." She admitted

"Nar you'll be fine, what you hoping for? Boy or Girl?"

"I want a girl the boys want a boy but it's too early to tell the gender just yet, we're off to see how well the baby is developing."

"You know Mione, I wouldn't be surprised if you're having twins it's going to be more common as there are two fathers, more chance of double fertilisation."

"Don't forget that twins run in my family too, I wouldn't be surprised either." She said chuckling, "If we have twins we've strength in numbers." She looked at Draco and Blaise who rolled their eyes.

"You can say that again three pairs of hands have to be more help than just two, anyway you best get going as Pomfrey doesn't like to be kept waiting even if you are pregnant,"

Hermione laughed knowing Harry of all people would know this after the years he'd spent visiting the Hospital Wing. "Cya later Harry and again congratulations you'll have to keep us informed about it all,"

"Let me know what Pomfrey has to say Mione. Cya later,"

"Can you believe Pansy is pregnant? God help Potter," Blaise chuckled when Harry was out of view. "She'll kill him,"

"I was thinking the same but you both should be warned I'm known for my temper." Hermione admitted but the smirk on the Slytherins faces didn't droop.

"We've got strength in numbers," Blaise joked winking at her earlier response.

XXX

They reached the Hospital in record time; Madam Pomfrey had Hermione lay on a bed and lifts her top so her abdomen was exposed. Draco and Blaise took a seat besides Hermione watching as the Midiwitch picked a bottle up and squirted the gel on to Hermione's stomach.

"You're about to see inside your stomach for the first time this will be the first time you see your unborn child, we'll have a few more ultra-sounds before the baby is born," Madam Pomfrey informed and Hermione nodded her head and watched silently as the Midiwitch whispered the incantation as she hovered her wand above the gel her stomach tingled slightly and their eyes switched from Hermione's stomach over to the screen that had suddenly turned on. Hermione's eyes widened as she recognised what the picture was showing, Madam Pomfrey looked at it for a few seconds before she moved her wand a little to the left trying to focus on the small shadow in her body.

"There's two of those dark blobs," Draco pointed to the screen.

"Those dark blobs Mr Malfoy are your children," she looks to Hermione, "It appears my dear that you're expecting twins. Good job you've strength in numbers" Madam Pomfrey missed the smirk that Blaise, Draco and Hermione shared, that saying had appeared quite a lot that morning, and they all had a feeling it was going to continue for another couple of hours.

"Are they both healthy?" Blaise asked he wasn't sure if they could tell anything by looking at the screen all he saw were two tiny blobs.

Pomfrey muttered something and the screen zoomed closer to the two blobs. "As you may see the heart is beating, this means both babies are alive at the moment that is the only sign we can get to show they are healthy, and luckily they both appear to have their own umbilical cord, this means there both getting the same amount of substance going to them, these little bits here," she pointed to the small protruding parts of the blob "are the beginning of the babies arms and legs in the next few weeks this will begin to develop to resemble the limbs. At this stage the two foetuses are developing their facial features it is still too early to show these, it's also too early to hear their heart beats," Madam Pomfrey explained, "it looks to me as your around six weeks or so Miss Granger which would make your due date be 13th of September, I'll inform you all now, because you are carrying twins it's common for you to go into labour a couple of weeks before your due date, as the pregnancy continues if we think that there are any complications where we think the babies need to be removed we'll put you into an immediate c-section. You are more likely to suffer alterations because you are carrying a set of multiples but don't worry about it at the moment." Hermione nodded she knew all the risks that she could face with twins, she knew one could be lost in the womb, she knew that she may not be big enough for them both once they grow, but that didn't worry her. Many had given birth to twins and she was very sure that she would be just fine.

Blaise and Draco on the otherhand sat their horrified looking at Hermione their mouths open as they took in what Madam Pomfrey was saying."

"So I'll be expecting you three back here in another 4 weeks for another quick check up to see how you are progressing,"

"Thank you Madam Pomfrey," the Midiwitch smiled at her and left her to pull down her top. "Draco, Blaise don't worry about it there are always more of a risk in pregnancy when you carry a set of multiple I know this, hundreds of years ago survival wasn't very strong but medicine has improved vastly since then, everything will be okay. Anyway there's no saying where going to go through any problems but I wouldn't be surprised if I go into labour early than my due date."

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" Blaise asked uncertainly.

"Yes now we've to inform your parents of the news I'm sure they'll be over the moon with idea of two grandchildren to spoil."

"Great, I still can't believe we all started off like the twins ,their so small" Hermione smiled at Draco.

"It's strange I know but look at us now, they say a child will change the most in their first two years after being fertilised then they do throughout the another full year."

XXX

When they returned to their house they found an eagle and three owls sat waiting for them.

They quickly replied to their parent's informing them that they were to have twins and both babies were developing perfectly fine. There was one letter that Hermione read that needed a bit more than a simple its twins.

_Dear Hermione_

_Thanks for lending us the Addams family DVD we've just finished watching it and we've both agreed that the baby will be called Morticia we're are still debating on the middle name but at least the baby will have a first name. How did the Ultra-sound thing go?_

_Love, Bellatrix and Rodolphus_

Hermione smiled as she picked up her quill

_Dear Bellatrix and Rodolphus_

_I'm glad the film has helped you chose the name of your baby I think that Morticia is a better name than Morgana as some people still don't think you've changed so naming the baby after the darkest witch of all time wouldn't help her haha. The ultra-sound was fine, we've discovered we're having twins, I'm really excited I think the boys are a little worried because Pomfrey was saying there are higher risks of things going wrong when carrying a set of multiples but I knew that anyway, I'm sure they'll get over it eventually._

_Thanks for letting us know about the Baby name_

_Love Hermione, Draco and Blaise._

"Hermione are you ready for your next Italian lesson?" called Blaise from the kitchen, the smell of coffee drifting in the air. She attached the letter to the owl and watched it swoop away, she didn't fully understand how the owl got in there as they were technically in one of the Hogwarts corridors but she shrugged her shoulders, it wasn't really all that important how it was done anyway.

* * *

**I know my grammar isn't perfect but I'm trying it's much better than it used to be, i'm getting there I promise. Once again, not sure if everything is medically correct with the way the baby is forming at the moment let me know what you think guyss :)**


	23. Cots and Colours

**Not my best chapter I'd say not sure if I'm happy with what I've got written down but hey you'll be the judges of that.**

* * *

Cots and Colours

Nine weeks into her pregnancy and Hermione had decided that she didn't want 12 children if this was how she would feel for 9 months. Morning sickness was possibly the most horrendous thing she had been through for so long. It would start precisely at seven o'clock in the morning and she'd continue to feel ill for 2 and a half hours. The sickness would then leave her body till half past 7 that night and would last until half 11. This had been the pattern ever since she had seen Madam Pomfrey for the ultra-sound three weeks ago. At first she was worried but her mother had only laughed and said that she was lucky that she didn't suffer from it on and off throughout the day.

"You can plan your day that way Hermione, just don't do anything from half 7 at night to half 9 in the morning other than sleep." Draco laughed as he listened to Hermione tell him about the conversation she shared with her mother.

"I see what she means; at least you can do things throughout the day without the worry of bringing everything back up from your stomach." Draco told her.

Hermione sighed and leaned back in to Draco's warm embrace they sat like this while watching the television. It was 8.45, her stomach was turning she had learnt very early that she couldn't eat anything till the morning sickness had passed.

"Draco I've been thinking about what we should do today. How do you fancy going into the Muggle World and purchase some baby furniture, we're going to need two of everything and it's going to be quite expensive, so we may as well start now." Draco listened quietly and nodded.

"What we going to need then babe?"

"We're going to need 2 cots, 2 wardrobes, 2 chests of draws, a light for the room a carpet; we'll need a rocking chair, maybe two changing tables. We're also going to need nappies, clothes, baby food, bottles, dummies, toys…"

"Bloody hell, and we're going to need double of all the clothes and stuff, it's a good job we can afford all this." Draco exclaimed shocked at the amount of stuff they were going to need. "We definitely need to go shopping; I'm not doing it all when you're heavily pregnant." Hermione laughed the image of walking around the shops heavily pregnant with Draco and Blaise stressing over everything.

"What are you two laughing about?" Blaise asked as he walked into the living room hair damp after getting out of the shower.

"I've just informed Draco what we are going to need for the babies; he is defiantly up for an afternoon shopping trip."

"Don't fancy shopping while she's heavily pregnant when we've to buy so much!" Blaise chuckled and nodded his head.

XXX

"What do you think to this one?" Hermione asked rubbing her hand over the wooden crib. The engraving was the first thing that had attracted Hermione to it; swirls were carved along the top of the cot down on to the back and front panels. It came in three different styles of wood: pine, mahogany and beech. Each of the three cots had different coloured bedding, the pine was pink, mahogany was green and the beech was blue. Hermione continued to rub her hand along the pine cot; it was pine that had attracted her attention.

"I like it," Draco said smiling rubbing his hand over the cots top. "Is this the one you want for the twins?" Hermione nodded she didn't think she'd find another cot that would attract her attention like this one had.

"£169.99" Blaise said looking at the price tag.

"That's not as bad as I thought," Hermione admitted smiling at Blaise and Draco. Draco disappeared from view heading over to the woman at the cash tills, he stopped and spoke to her for a few minutes and then returned with the woman following him.

"So it's two pine cots at £169.99 each?" asked the woman, the trio nodded. "We've only got one of these in stock, are you wanting to take this one with you now are you wanting to pay for the two and we can have them delivered for you free of charge to your address?"

"Erm yeah we'll pay for them both now, I'll have them delivered to my parents' house as we are in the process of moving into a larger house so all deliveries are going to my parents." Hermione explained to the woman who nodded her head and turned back to the till.

"We're not moving house though Hermione," Draco whispered confused.

"I know but if I told her to deliver it to Hogwarts she'd look at me like I was talking Spanish. Muggles don't know about Hogwarts remember, I'll give my mother and father a phone call once we leave and explain what's happening. Once it's at my parents we can shrink it and take it home."

"Okay," Blaise and Draco said as they walked to the woman.

"So that'll be £339.98 then please," Blaise handed over the money and was given a receipt that Hermione took from him. They said goodbye and left the shop.

Blaise and Draco had been in the Muggle world many times before but would still stick close to Hermione who walked along the streets without caring about the traffic on the roads or the people brushing past them getting on with their daily business.

They walked into another shop a little down the road, there was a large paint tin with red paint spilling out, and the flowing paint spelt the words of the shop. Pushing the door open the bell announced the owner to their entrance. The elderly man smiled and nodded to the trio as they looked around the shop, the colour was important to Hermione, she wanted it to be the correct shade, not too pale but not too heavy. She knew if it was to be a boy then it should be blue if it was to be a girl then it would be pink. She hadn't informed the guys this as she walked along the rows of colour strips, looking at the different shades of pink. Because it was twins she was hoping for at least one girl but she doubted it, with being married to both Blaise and Draco each one would needed a boy to continue the Malfoy and Zabini name. Even though the twins surname would be Malfoy-Zabini it had been agreed late one night that one of the sons would inherit the Malfoy fortune and the other son would inherit the Zabini fortune if the twins turned out to be boys. Placing her hand on her stomach she sighed wishing she knew the sex of her unborn children already. Just then she heard bickering coming from the other side of the row.

"We should paint the room blue,"

"No Green,"

"Blue,"

"Green"

"Blue,"

"Listen Malfoy my son will have a green bedroom!"

"What if it's a girl then it should be yellow!"

"Yellow are you out of your mind if they are girls then it'll be pink what person choses a yellow room for a girl."

"I'd go for a yellow room for a girl, pink is so original and my daughter will not have an original room!"

"Your daughter last time I checked it was to be our daughter, and the room will be pink."

"Listen Zabini you are being ridiculous blue and yellow work well together if one is a boy and the other is a girl and if they are sharing rooms when they are born then the room will look normal!"

"Green and Pink work perfectly fine Malfoy and I doubt they'd be sharing a room as we have two perfectly good ones that they can use,"

"If the child is a boy it'll have a blue room if it is a girl then it'll be a pink room. Now will both of you shut up before I make you!" Hermione snapped scowling at both of the two men. "Until we know the gender of the babies we will not pick the colour for their rooms now c'mon that poor man does not want to be listening to you two squabble." Hermione bid the elderly man farewell as they left the store and remembered that she had to inform her parents of the deliveries they were going to receive in the next few weeks. As Hermione spoke on the phone to her mother Blaise and Draco walked beside her.

"Okay I told mum that the deliveries will be arriving at hers, she says that it is okay. She'll let us know when they've been delivered." Blaise and Draco nodded

"Are you ready to go home Hermione before your morning sickness starts again?" Hermione nodded and the trio disappeared down a dark alley and making sure nobody was paying attention apparated home.

* * *

**What do you think? I've had a few people mention to me that they wanted to see a closer connection between Draco and Hermione, how do you feel this chapter went on their connection let me know if you feel it's improved a little or I'm way off. Please review guys!**


	24. Sirius's Big Day

**Woo chapter 24 finally up, really happy with this chapter. **

* * *

Sirius's Big Day

It had been two months since Hermione announced that she was expecting twins, life hadn't changed too much for her since the announcement and she was able to live her life as easily as she could even with Draco and Blaise's constant worrying.

"Draco will you stand still please," Hermione sighed as she tried for the second time to tie his tie.

"I don't see why I have to do this, why do I even have to go?" he whined. Today was the day of Sirius's wedding to his fiancée Cecelia, they had received an invite months ago and Hermione couldn't believe how fast the ceremony had come. They were all at home getting dressed for the ceremony. The wedding wasn't going to be as extravagant as the trios as Sirius hated the idea of marriage, yes he had fallen for his beautiful bride to be but marriage was always something he had never wanted even as a small boy.

"You have to look smart Draco and because he is family, Sirius is your Uncle not only this but your parents are attending so you've got to go as well," said Hermione stepping back to look at the tie from a distance.

"Still don't want to go," he moaned.

"Tough you're going so shut it," snapped Hermione rolling her eyes and walking toward Blaise who was sat laughing at the kitchen table. "And you can stop laughing."

"Hermione relax, a wedding is supposed to be a joyous time, ignore Draco's whining and get your things together so we can go," said Blaise resting a comforting arm on her shoulder. Her hormones had gone through the roof since the pregnancy had started and the simplest of things would stress her out.

"Your right, I'll be just a few minutes," Hermione left the kitchen in search of her bag.

Ten minutes later the trio were walking through the grounds of Malfoy Manor, Narcissa had insisted that Sirius would have his wedding at her home hoping it would rekindle their friendship. Sirius had accepted because of Cecelia, she had wanted an outdoors wedding near a large castle but he had opted against having the ceremony at Hogwarts so when Narcissa had suggested her home he had jumped at the chance of a free venue. He had spoken to Cecelia that evening and the next day the duo were walking around the grounds with Narcissa pointing out the perfect spot for the wedding.

"I never realised how beautiful your home was in the spring Draco," said Hermione, she had only ever seen Malfoy Manor in the winter or when it was dark so it was nice surprise when she saw the beautiful flowers and green grass outlined by rows of trees and hedges formed into shapes. "It'll make the perfect place for a wedding,"

"I agree, though it was quite Slytherin of your mother to do this." Blaise said and both Draco and Hermione frowned waiting for him to explain. "Well think about it. When the war ended the Malfoy family weren't in the best of lights even after switching side's last minute. It also doesn't take a genius to know that Sirius Black did not like his family and his family didn't like him. So your mother volunteering to hold the wedding here is clever as it puts her in a good light showing the Malfoy family have changed and the family of cousins are forming a bond once more. Also the wedding pictures are going to be in the Daily Prophet this also means your house and garden are going to be, this will show the family isn't evil and dark like many think,"

Draco looked at Hermione and then to Blaise and chuckled who knew his mother could be so clever to think up that and still put her in the good light. The trio stopped when they heard someone calling their names, turning towards the sound they smiled as they saw Narcissa walk towards them.

"It's lovely to see the three of you," she said placing a kiss on their cheeks. "The wedding should start in half an hour everyone is over near the gazebo in the south side of the garden," she explained and Draco nodded taking hold of Hermione's hand and walked in the direction his mother stated.

The gazebo was huge and there were already plenty of people there, the trio took a seat next to Harry and Pansy.

"I can't believe how many people are here for Sirius, I didn't know he knew so many," Harry said astounded. "Front row will have Bellatrix, Narcissa, Andromeda and Tonks seated as they're his only living relatives, plus Remus who is his best man."

"I think it's nice that they are now a family once more. I'm proud that Sirius has been able to put the past behind him. It's only a shame that Regulus couldn't be here to sit beside them,"

"Who's Regulus?" Blaise asked.

"Regulus was Sirius's younger brother he died not long before my parents were killed,"

"Wasn't he a Deatheater?" Draco asked and Harry nodded.

"He joined hoping to make is parents proud because he hadn't run off like Sirius had done, Regulus was 16 when he joined and didn't understand the danger of it all. Many think he died because he tried to leave Voldermort but the story of his death is very different he was a brave man and he did what he believed to be right." Harry explained, "He sacrificed his life with the hope that the locket he had taken from inside the cave would be destroyed and a part of Voldermort would be destroyed as well. Sadly it took nearly 20 years for that to happen and it nearly cost another life to get it." Harry didn't explain any further not wanting to go any deeper than that.

Draco sat quietly for a second he had always been told that Regulus had died because he had tried to get out of Voldermort's circle and the Dark Lord had learnt of this and had killed him. To discover that Voldermort had never touched him was a surprise to him and he was sure it'd be a surprise to his family when he informed them. He knew Harry was telling the truth with the way Hermione had acted, she must have also known the truth and it made him wonder what else Hermione knew about the war that she hadn't said.

"Does Sirius know the truth?" he asked Harry

"No, Kreacher was the only one who knew the truth about Sirius and he told, Hermione, Ron and I, if none of us told Sirius then he believes he died like a coward. I should really tell him the truth." Harry said thoughtfully looking straight ahead seeing his godfather's smiling face but also recognising the fleck of nerves in the man's dark eyes.

"If it's alright with you, I'd like to tell my mother and father about how he died. She was after all his cousin I think she'd like to know."

"Sure he deserves to be known as a hero who died trying to make a difference." He said smiling at Draco then turned to Hermione. "Remind me to get in touch with the Daily Prophet I think it's time the world knew of the brave sacrifice that Regulus Black did to protect this world, give him a hero's status instead of being a coward." Hermione nodded and smiled resting her head on Harry's shoulder for a moment.

The gazebo continued to fill up for the next five minutes before it all went silent. Sirius nervously stood at the front of the gazebo facing in the opposite direction. It was then that the Priest told everyone in the room to stand as the bride enters. The music started up and the women in the room smiled when they saw Cecelia's two elder sisters walk down the aisle first following them was her eldest sister's 3 year old daughter throwing flower petals her tongue stuck out of her mouth as she carefully walked down the aisle. Concentration was etched upon her face. Behind the young girl was Cecelia in a beautiful ivory fitted gown, the top was of soft lace coating her bust and stomach before dropping to her hips with floating ivory silk. Her feet were in white shoes just poking out from beneath her dress. Her dark hair was fastened up in a stylish up do with strips of hair framing her pale face. Her father stood beside her looking very proud as he walked her down the aisle and placed her hand in Sirius's nodding to his future son in-law.

"Ladies and Gentlemen we are here today to celebrate the wedding of Sirius Orion Black and Cecilia Louise Robinson to join them in holy matrimony…" the priest spoke and the guests listened quietly as he spoke about the two people and how they had met as children and drifted apart after Hogwarts to now be reunited today and to be classed as one in the Wizarding World.

Sirius took her hand and smiled, in his days at Hogwarts he had been a player, he liked women he had liked them a lot but he never thought he'd find a girl he'd like enough to marry. He knew the circumstances of the wedding where not because he had courted her for years and eventually got down on one knee and asked for her hand but because the Ministry had placed them together and they had to wed but even after all of this he was thanking his lucky stars that the beautiful woman in front of him was Cecelia because now he couldn't imagine his life without her.

They sat and listened as he repeated his vows dropping in a joke to show he was still the same Sirius they all knew. Cecelia took it good natured smiled a little and rolled her eyes before surprising him when she herself had placed a joke into her vows and smiled when she saw the spark in his eyes grow even larger.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The gazebo erupted in applause when Sirius and Cecelia shared their first married kiss. "To the new Mr and Mrs Sirius Black," the duo walked down the aisle hand in hand smiling to everyone who had turned up to watch their special day.

Remus stood and addressed the guest, "the next part of the day will be spent in the western side of the grounds, refreshments, food and dancing will be all done there. Thank you." He offered his hand to his smiling wife and followed the crowds as they left the gazebo and headed to the west of the house.

"That was so beautiful, I loved Cecelia's dressed," gushed Pansy to Hermione who had grown attached to the bushy haired Gryffindor.

"It was so elegant and classy and it flattered her so well." The two girls continued to talk as they made their way to the large tent with the words 'Just Married' on the top. The music had already started and people were beginning to sit down, order drinks and eat food. Hermione said farewell to Pansy and headed towards Remus who had been Sirius's best man.

"Hey Hermione you like the wedding?"

"It's just beautiful Remus so glad to be here. I can't believe how many people turned up for Sirius I didn't know he knew so many people."

Remus laughed and handed a drink over to Hermione as he picked up his own and a soft drink for Tonks. "A lot of these were friends of ours when we were in Hogwarts but I know he wishes James had been here as well."

"I'm sure James was here in spirit probably getting his own back on his friend after what Sirius said to James and Lily on their day." Remus chuckled and nodded his head smiling.

"Maybe you're the right Hermione. Don't say I told you this but I think apart of him wishes Regulus could have been here, they were very close before Sirius came to Hogwarts." Hermione smiled sadly, Remus was another who did not know the truth of Regulus's death.

"I'm sure Regulus is here in spirit also, the man is a hero in a way nobody knew." Remus looked at her frowning, "today is not the day for answers you'll find out soon enough."

"Hey Hermione," Tonks cried shuffling over to Hermione wrapping her arms around the bushy brunette. "You look lovely you should definitely come over and visit us sometime."

"Don't worry. Maybe when I get rid of the morning sickness and the horrific mood swings I will."

"The morning sickness will go the mood swings however will be there till the very end dearie," Hermione groaned and Tonks chuckled. From a distance Hermione could see Harry and Sirius sharing a hug patting one another on the back.

"Congratulations Sirius you're finally a married man." Laughed Harry. "I think that is the joke,"

"Cheeky bugger I had women lined up wanting to marry me when I was as old as you."

"Yeah and then you got old and only Cecelia decided to stick around." Harry teased chuckling as Sirius swiped him beside his head. "But in all seriousness I'm happy for you."

"Thanks squirt I just wish your dad could have been here,"

"I know I wish he could have been at mine but I know he's always watching down on me and looking out for me. I think he has to I don't know if he trust you to be a good role model."

"Maybe your right there, god help me in about 8 months' time I will have to be a role model." Sirius looked down at Harry with a knowing smile as his godson looked up in shock.

"You mean?" Sirius nodded.

"We're going to tell everyone in a while but I wanted you to be the first to know. You think I'll be any good?"

"Yeah the kid will love you, don't forget though I'm going to need a babysitter when I have mine," said Harry smiling.

"As long as you baby sit mine."

"It's weird to see Narcissa Malfoy, Andromeda Tonks and Bellatrix Lestrange in the room together without an argument or fight breaking out," Harry chuckled and Sirius nodded.

"We've still got plenty of time left and Bella is expecting so she could be the one to start something," he laughed, "in a way I'm glad they're here. Other than Tonks they are the only blood related family I've left. But before the years out there'll be three babies around."

"I'd make that five as Hermione is married to Draco Malfoy, Narcissa's son and she's expecting twins."

"Haha it'll be like when I was a kid, the five Black children and in a strange way it'll still be like that. A child from Bellatrix, a child coming from Andy's line, two children coming from Narcissa's line and one from me if only Reg had survived he could have made it a five way split."

"I think Regulus is sat up there grateful he won't be forced to babysit them all." Harry said trying to lighten the mood.

"Probably, you know I still don't know what I'm going to do with my mother's bloody portrait I can't get it down from that spot on the wall. I may need to see if my dear cousins have any ideas." Harry laughed and nodded bidding goodbye he walked away from Sirius to sit beside Pansy whose hand was on her stomach.

An hour later everyone had eaten and it had been announced it was time for the married couple to have their first dance. Everyone who was watching saw that Sirius was beaming with happiness but what everyone didn't know was the happiness came from his beautiful new wife and the knowledge he had learnt that would remove his blasted mother from his house. The duo danced closely sharing kisses as they went and before long Cecelia's mother and father had joined the dance floor. One by one couple's started to get on to the dance floor and focused on one another as people drifted around sharing a special moment that brought many back to their wedding day. Sirius looked over to Harry and winked it was time for the couple to announce what Harry already knew. Everyone stopped dancing when they saw Sirius stand on the stage and helped his wife to stand beside him.

"Hey everyone firstly I just want to say a big thank you to everyone who has turned up today to help celebrate Cecelia's and mines big day today. But there is also a special announcement that we'd like to share with you tonight." He handed his wand to Cecelia who smiled at her husband.

"In a little over 8 months' time our family of two will suddenly become a family of three." The room cheered as applause spread around.

"Great two Sirius's," moaned Remus causing everyone to laugh, "I aint babysitting mate."

Sirius laughed, "S'all right Mooney Harry has agreed to do it," Everyone looked towards Harry and Remus patted him on the back.

"Good to see you're still sacrificing yourself for the safety of the Wizarding world Potter," called Lucius jokingly. Ron and Hermione laughed as Harry's face fell realising just what he had gotten himself into. He looked towards Pansy who was scowling at him.

"Well it looks as though I could be sleeping on the sofa tonight," he mumbled grumpily.

"I think Lucius you should be worried, especially if you have to babysit your two grandchildren if they are as smart as Hermione is, as sly as Draco was and as quick as Blaise was," said Snape chuckling when he watched the picture of horror spread upon his friends face. Everyone in the room looked straight to Hermione's stomach and realised right there and then that the offspring of Sirius Black might not be as dangerous as the offspring of Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini and Hermione Granger.

* * *

**Woo glad that chapter is finally up, I hope ya liked it. Laters!**


	25. Gossip and Discoveries

**Chapter 25 is now here, happy with how this chapter has turned out. Hope you like it.**

* * *

Gossip and Discoveries

"Hermione nobody said pregnancy would be easy," chuckled Tonks taking a drink of her coffee. Hermione had taken up the Metamorphmagus offer of joining her for tea a couple of weeks after Sirius's wedding. She disliked how her body had changed with the pregnancy and looking at the size of Tonks who was only 4 weeks away from giving birth, she feared how large she would become carrying two. She was grateful she no longer suffered from morning sickness but wasn't impressed with the aches and pains she had started to receive with that absence.

"I don't know how Mrs Weasley did it but carrying twins is hard work I'm exhausted, and I'm getting a little pain in my ankles and lower back." She sighed before scowling at the chuckling witch beside her. "Thanks for the support."

"I'm sorry Hermione but I didn't think you'd be such a whiner about the whole situation I see my cousin is rubbing off on you. If it helps think of what comes after you've gone through pregnancy."

"Labour, sleepless nights, dozens of nappies to change, been sick on all the time, breast feeding." She said groaning taking a large gulp of her drink.

Tonks frowned at the bushy haired witch, "aren't you looking forward to the birth of the twins though?"

"I'm looking forward to them being in my hand but not the actual birthing. If I'm honest that scares me more than anything else," Hermione said. "I know it is possible but I've seen sizes of new-born babies and I also know how small the hole they'll be coming out of is. I don't like pain."

"There are potions you can take to stop the pain and isn't there Muggle procedures you can use to help with the pain?" Hermione nodded. "Well you'll be just fine and you have two sets of hands to break while you're pushing," Tonks winked and Hermione laughed.

"I'm not worried about the pregnancy because I have faith it'll go pretty smoothly but the boys seemed to be terrified I don't think they wanted me to leave today because they knew they couldn't be there to do anything if something went wrong."

"Remus is very much like that, I think it's a male thing. There is nothing they can do other than sit there for nine months until the baby is born and then when you go into labour there is nothing more they can do then,"

"I'd be happy to let them carry the twins you know." Tonks laughed shaking her head.

"Do you know the gender of the twins yet?"

"Nope we have another check up on the 28th of April and we can find out then. What about you? Do you know the sex yet?" Tonks nodded and grinned jumping and telling Hermione to stay where she was. Watching as the pink haired witch rushed over to the cabinet along the wall and pulled open the draws, Hermione wondered what she was doing. From her seat on the sofa she couldn't see what Tonks was doing but when she turned around Hermione recognised the small black rectangles in her hand and her emotions changed from curiosity to giddiness.

"These are the latest baby scan photos. I think it is amazing that St Mungos are now doing Muggle baby scans." She handed the pictures to Hermione who looked at them closely. She could see the head, body, arms and legs perfectly clearly on one picture and on another she saw the features of the face, the small bump of the nose the slight indent to the skull where the eyes were the slight curve where the mouth was. On the final picture she could see tiny toes and fingers but as she looked she couldn't see whether it was a boy or a girl. She gasped looking up at Tonks she had seen the tell-tale sign.

"You're having a boy!" she squealed excitedly looking at the pictures once more. Tonks nodded her face was enlightened with a huge smile; Hermione could see the happiness radiating from her eyes and couldn't help but smile back. "Have you thought of a name for the future Mr Lupin?"

"Theodore James Lupin, Teddy for short."

"I love it, is it after your father?" Tonks nodded and proceeded to tell Hermione that she wanted to name her son after a man that meant so much to her. Giving him the name Theodore instead of Ted allowed him to have his individuality instead of being Ted the second. She also went on to explain the reason for the middle name being James was because they wanted to continue the pattern of boys having a middle name beginning with J.

"Have you thought of any names for the twins yet?"

"Nope not yet, we're going to wait and find out the sex before we start baby naming. However I do want them to be regular Muggle names not like Hermione or Draco something more likes Harry, Hannah, Fred or Katie.

"Yeah I understand there is nothing worse having a name that's just odd. I should know." She said rolling her eyes, "Who in their right mind would call their daughter Nymphadora?"

"You're parents obviously. I think it's a Black thing you've all got odd names from your side." Hermione chuckled.

"Yep the five Blacks were all named after stars but then I think they cracked afterwards. I dread to think what Bellatrix is going to call her daughter."

"I believe she said it was going to be Morticia Morgana Lestrange. I think it kind of sums up Bellatrix really,"

"Yes the witch once presumed to be the most evil witch names her daughter after the Wizarding Worlds most hated witch Morgana Le Fay. What is it with my family and ridiculous names?" she said shaking her head rolling her eyes unimpressed. "I mean we've Bellatrix, Andromeda, Narcissa, Sirius and Regulus. Then they cursed their children with names like Nymphadora and Draco. Bellatrix is going down the dark street. I swear I'll kill Sirius if he names his child something odd like Phoenix, Cadmus or Galatea."

"I can't see Cecelia agreeing to something so ridiculous," Hermione chuckled "but if I remember correctly she did say she had a fondness for the name Sesolina,"

"That kid is doomed," she whispered shaking her head. "On the upset with the help of my mother and my aunties we've been able to remove the portrait of my dear great Aunt off the wall."

Hermione laughed before taking a sip of her drink. "I bet Sirius could have kissed her, it was awfully clever of her to know the spell couldn't be removed without three members of the family casting the counter course using a blood ritual. With Regulus dead, Bellatrix and Sirius in Azkaban and your mother disowned when she did it, she probably expected Narcissa to take hold of the house and keep her company."

"She obviously didn't expect a family reunion," Tonks chuckled before thinking back to Hermione's previous words. "I heard about Regulus's death from my mother. Draco told my Aunt Narcissa and Harry told Sirius. The news spread quickly through the family." Hermione nodded her head lowering to stare at the ground not knowing what to say to the witch beside her.

"It's sad really the reason Kreacher never spoke the truth was because of Regulus's order that his mother was to never know how he had died. He only told us when Harry forced him too."

"It's nice to know he was a hero. Harry asked Sirius if he would be okay with him telling the Daily prophet about the truth and Sirius said he was happy for him to do it. He wanted Regulus to be known as a hero instead of a coward." Tonks smiled, she didn't know Regulus he had died when she was only a baby but she had heard the stories that the younger Black brother had gotten into the Deatheaters at a young age and hadn't understood the dangers he was getting into so when he tried to leave Voldermort had killed him. When she was told that the truth had always been false and the truth behind his death was revealed she was proud that Regulus Black was her uncle.

"So Hermione is there any newly pregnant ladies at Hogwarts?"

"Probably I only know of Lavender Brown announcing the news she was pregnant the other week. I don't think the smile has left Ron or Lavenders face yet."

"Aww now that's sweet. I bet Molly is overwhelmed with all the grandchildren she'll be receiving in the next year." Tonks chuckled, "is that the 4 of her children expecting now?"

"Erm Ginny, Ron and Fred are. I know George and Percy aren't, I'm not sure on Charlie or Bill I think Fleur could be. So she's definitely got three.

"Do you know who I think will have a really cute baby?" Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Severus Snape and Minerva McGonagall,"

"Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall? I can't see Snape with a baby if I'm honest he doesn't seem the maternal type."

"He doesn't have a choice Hermione he has to have one. I think a cute little black haired baby with big brown eyes and a cheesy grin sounds really cute. Don't tell Professor Snape I told you this or he'll have a heart attack but in the restricted section of the library there is an old daily prophet and there is a picture of a three year old Severus Tobias Snape holding his mother's hand. I think they were the 1,000th customer of a new shop and the daily prophet took a picture of them. If Snape knew that existed he'd have it burnt before you could say no."

"I have to find that article I can't imagine what a young version of Snape would look like."

"Hermione he was so cute he had a right cheesy grin on his face."

"Can't imagine Professor Snape smiling let alone forming a cheesy grin," said Hermione surprised.

"I know he was a right little cutie. I think the reason he's the way he is now is because of his deatheater days. I think if he had a son it'd be a cutie alright."

"You know Tonks I think I'm gonna go back to Hogwarts and look for it and show Draco and Blaise the article."

"Yeah I think you should, I have to meet with my mother anyway she's become very excited seeing as the baby is only a month away." She said shaking her head amused.

Hermione bid her farewell and flooed back to the house in Hogwarts, upon noticing the two boys where out she made her way out of the house straight to the library. She could walk the journey in her sleep she had done it so many times. She hurried as she neared the doors. Smiling pleasantly at Madam Prince who greeted her back she made her way to the restricted section. Just as she was about to enter the room she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Miss Granger you of all people should know that you cannot enter the restricted section of the library without a note off your Professor." Madam Prince sternly said.

Hermione sighed and turned to face Madam Prince. "Professor I was told by Nymphadora Lupin that in the restricted section of the library is a Daily Prophet article of Professor Snape as a toddler. I only wanted to see if it was still here." Upon hearing her words Madam Prince's eyes widened and a grin formed on her face.

"C'mon Miss Granger let's have a look."

"Professor it's Mrs Malfoy-Zabini now," she chuckled waving away her Professor's apology as they searched the restricted section. "I've found it," Hermione cried half an hour after they started the search. Madam Prince rushed over to Hermione's side as they stared at the young dark haired boy waving back at them.

"Well I be darned wasn't he a cutie," she said smiling at the young boy.

"He sure is," Hermione said smiling. "Can I take this out to show Draco and Blaise?"

"That's fine by me Mrs Malfoy-Zabini but make sure not to tell Professor Snape you have it or he'll have a fit and come down on you with a life's time supply of detentions."

Hermione left the library with the newspaper safely tucked away in her bag a large grin on her face as she walked back to her house. She noticed the TV was switched on as she peered through the window.

"Good afternoon boys, have I got something interesting to show you," said Hermione. The boys filled her with questions of why she hadn't travelled by floo home to how long had she'd been home before asking what she wanted to show them. She walked to the sofa sitting between the two boys and took out the newspaper laying it smoothly on the coffee table.

"Snape!" they both cried staring at the picture in shock before laughing. "Wasn't he cute," Blaise said finally taking hold of his laughter.

"Both Tonks, Madam Prince and I said that," laughed Hermione.

"Can you imagine the look on his face if we showed him it," Draco said picking up the newspaper to read. "Where you find it?"

"In the restricted section in the library. It makes me wonder if he knew it was there and hid it. I mean why else would it be in the restricted area?"

"Maybe it's something to do with the newspaper explaining Agravain Locks horrid murder. His limbs were chopped off and delivered to his parents and partner who were horrified." Draco said quickly summarising the story, wrinkling his nose at the arm that was shown mutilated on the page.

"Lovely," said Blaise.

"Do you think we'd get an invite to Snape and McGonagall's wedding when it happens?" Draco asked reading the story.

"I don't see why not you are Professor Snape's godson why?"

"I was thinking about giving him this as an added wedding gift," he said smirking to the two beside him.

"Draco Malfoy how devise of you." Hermione said, "I like it." and the three shared a grin.

* * *

**Woo next chapter is gender and baby names, please review.**


	26. Gender and Names

**The chapter you've all been looking forward to, not the longest but I didn't think it needed to be.**

* * *

Gender and Names

A week had passed by quickly and on the morning of the 28th of April at the Malfoy-Zabini residents, the trio were seated at the table eating breakfast in silence.

Draco was the first to break the silence looking at the two in front of him, " do you think tfinding out the gender will make it feel more real?"

"Not for me it doesn't," Hermione said first, "being pregnant and actually feeling the changes in your body is enough for me."

"I don't know I think it feels pretty real right now but I do see what you mean everything can start to move forward when we know the gender. You know baby clothes, wall colours, names and that Muggle thing women do." Said Blaise smiling, "even though I want a boy I'd be happy either way,"

"I'd love a little girl but I'm sure I could handle twin boys if that came around,"

"I'm wanting two boys, don't ask me why I just do." Draco said, "Of course I'd be happy with a girl nether the less."

Hermione smiled at her two men before delving into deep thought. It was the day after she visited Tonks that Ginny rushed into her house demanding to speak to Hermione urgently. Upon her seriousness Blaise had rushed out of the house straight to the outdoor library he had grabbed hold of her hand and ran back into the house. Ginny then proceeded to tell Hermione the news that she had only just learnt of, she was expecting a baby girl in a few months' time. Upon hearing the news Hermione pulled her friend into a tight hug and held her tight. She could hardly hold the excitement of hearing her best friend was going to have a daughter. Ginny proceeded to tell her that Neville was over the moon and they had already come up with a name for their daughter; Franchesca Brook Longbottom, Frankie for short. Ginny needn't explain the choice of the name both knowing it was dedicated to Frank who was now able to live his life again.

"Hermione… Earth to Hermione … can you hear us?" the bushy haired Gryffindor snapped back into reality looking at Blaise and Draco who were both chuckling.

"Sorry what did you say?"

"I said are you ready to go?"

Hermione blinked a few times and nodded, taking Blaise's hand they headed towards the door. Very little conversation was shared all wondering what the news was that was going to change their lives forever. Walking into the hospital wing Hermione smiled at Madam Pomfrey who smiled back softly patting the bed beside her.

Madam Pomfrey asked a few questions surrounding her health and how her body was changing. After a few measurements taken she was finally asked to raise her top.

"Let's have a look here," the midi-witch mumbled peering at the screen beside the bed, she zoomed over to baby A and quickly did all the necessary checks. "Baby A here on the right is perfectly healthy now on to Baby B," she moved her wand over Hermione's stomach so she could see the second baby, like before she followed the pattern of health checks on the baby softly humming as she went before turning to Hermione, Blaise and Draco. "Baby B is also perfectly healthy however it does seem to be a little smaller than its twin which is perfectly common in twins as one twin can be a little more dominant. There isn't too much of a difference in size so there is nothing to worry about," the trio relaxed and smiled looking at the small creature on the screen.

"Madam Pomfrey is it possibly to know the sex of the baby?" Blaise asked staring at the screen.

"I shall have a look it's all down to how the baby is laying. I'll look at baby A first," she moved her wand back to the first baby and whispering a few enchantments the image on the screen rotated so they were looking at the baby in a different angle. She then moved her wand on to baby B and followed the same movement so she could see the second baby. She replaced the image back to how it was beforehand and smiled once more at them. "It appears that you three are to be blessed with twin boys."

"Boys!" Draco and Blaise beamed at the news staring at the screen with the largest grin Hermione had ever seen. She could feel the tears coming to her eyes as she looked at the screen, two bouncing bundles of joy and they would be males, the two boys in front of her finally had one each to carry on their baby names. The disappointment of not having a girl vanished as quickly as it arrived, she couldn't have been happier with the news.

XXX

An hour later the trio were seated once more around the kitchen table with a piece of parchment spread out between them.

"I really want them to have a Muggle sounding name as their first name," expressed Hermione for the third time.

"But why? They will be Wizards not Muggles they should have a wizards name." argued Draco, "No point naming them after a Muggle when they aren't one."

"That's not the point Draco, you've complained about your name enough times and yours is a Wizard name and I refuse to follow your family in odd names."

"What do you mean odd names, our names aren't odd!"

"So you're telling me that Narcissa, Bellatrix, Andromeda, Lucius, Rodolphus, Nymphadora, Draco, Sirius and Regulus are not odd. I've never heard of a Muggle with that name but I've heard of Muggles with the names Blaise, Fred, Molly, Katie, James."

"She's got a point Draco your family does have weird names." Blaise said, "We could always have a Muggle name for their first so they don't get bullied or embarrassed over their name. I know that if anyone calls your dear cousin by her given name; Nymphadora she explodes and her hair turns red."

"Fine I see your point. So, what names have you got in mind Hermione?"

"For first names I like I've listed, Adrian, Christopher, Lee, Oscar, Oliver, Thomas, Ashton and Alexander. I haven't thought of any middle names as of yet.

"I like Adrian, Alexander and Thomas, not fond of the rest." Blaise said.

"I like, Lee, Alexander and Adrian and Oliver," Draco said looking at the list.

"Well I think we've decided we all like Alexander and Adrian so they should be the first name. So Draco what do you have in mind for their middle name?"

"What do you make to this, Adrian Lachlan and Alexander Hagan? It's a bit of Muggle and a bit of Wizard as well?"

"You know what Draco I like it," said Hermione smiling squeezing his hand. Blaise reached over and squeezed her other and they all glanced to her stomach. Hermione released Draco's hand and tore the parchment three times. Each piece would be sent to their respective parents and as she dipped her quill into the ink she smiled. Taking her quill she scribbled the names _Adrian Lachlan Malfoy-Zabini and Alexander Hagan Malfoy-Zabini._

* * *

**What you think? Please review**


End file.
